


Sanditon Police Station: Detective Unit

by ChubbyChickADee



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChickADee/pseuds/ChubbyChickADee
Summary: Charlotte Heywood has just received a promotion to become a detective at the Sandition Police Department. She moves into her inherited home and starts a new chapter of her life that hopefully has less personal drama and more peace, laughter and love.
Comments: 216
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER done something like this. I have loved Sanditon and after reading all of the amazing stories I decided to write one myself. Be gentle with me. But let me know what you think!! I will using some of my own personal, family and friends stories as well as fictional story lines as a basis to move our beloved characters along. This was also a reason to try our my new laptop!  
> God Bless!

Charlotte pulled up in front of the house and it hit her that she was not going to see her Meme come out the front door and yell out,” Hey Dolly! How’s my girl?” It always amazed Charlotte that her Meme had a nickname for all the grand/great grandchildren and hers was “Dolly”. Charlotte opened the back door of her car and reached in to get her miniature dachshund Missy.  
As she went in the front door, she could smell the scent of 4711 perfume, dryer sheets and the stuffiness of a house being closed for a couple of months. She looked around at what was left after the whole family had come over and moved out what they wanted. She moved around the small 3 bedroom house with tears and smiles as she could see her memories in her mind from all of the time she had spent here growing up. This house was always her safe space and she was hoping to keep it that way even though she knew that her Meme was one reason it was so safe.  
“Come on my sweet girl! Let’s go check out the back yard and see if the garden is ok and you can start marking your territory.” Charlotte babbled to Missy. Missy followed Charlotte to the sliding door and both stepped out on to the cement patio. Missy trotted over to the garden and started sniffing and snorting around. Charlotte stood with her hands on her hips and looked at what was left on the patio. There was the table and chairs, hammock stand, big umbrella to block out the sun, fire pit and the hot tub. Charlotte giggled remembering how it took her and her 3 sisters an hour to get Meme into the hot tub because she was afraid the neighbors were going to see her very white “gams”. 

Will was putting a deck of cards on his dinning room table while Crowe was making sure there was going to be enough alcohol to get through poker night. Just then Sidney, James, Fred and Otis came through the door yelling out their greetings. They had just seen each other at the Police Station but this was Friday night poker and they didn’t have a case that made them stay to solve. Will looked out the dinning room window and muttered “ Oh I think her granddaughter is moving in.” while he walked to out onto his back deck. James and Crowe followed to see who he was talking about.  
“HI there! Are you moving in now?” Will yelled down to Charlotte.  
“Yes! I was looking around to see how everything looked.” Charlotte yelled back  
“I am really sorry about your Grandma. Ms.Sophie was one of the sweetest, funniest ladies I have ever met. You were lucky to have had her as your Grandma.” Will said earnestly.  
“Thank you. I really appreciate that. She was funny up until the end. She really missed my Grandpa so she was ready. But it is strange to be here without her.” Charlotte said in a quieter voice.  
“I am Will by the way and this is Crowe and James.” Crowe raised his drink and eyebrows as to toast her and James just stood there with a smile on his face but frozen from moving.  
“It’s great to meet you! I am Charlotte. I only know a couple of the neighbors and Mr. Hankins at the little store. Oh wait! Does Mr. Hankins still own the store?” Charlotte asked.  
“Yes! He mentioned what Ms. Sophie had been doing for years and I just thought “well of course she would do that” because she was that kind of person.” Will said with a sweet remembering smile.  
‘I know. She was always that way. No one needed to go with out and it pained her to know that there could be someone that needed something and she had plenty. I need to go down there and continue to do it in her honor. Or she will haunt me” Charlotte replied.  
Crowe asked “Can you tell me what that metal frame is for?”  
“It is a hammock stand. I need to find the hammock or buy a new one and it will be ready to go.” Smiled Charlotte.  
“Well then please don’t be surprised to find me relaxing in it once it is ready!” Joked Crowe.  
“That reminds me to buy a lock for this gate.” Charlotte teased back.  
“I will need to have come over and meet the crew soon so then you can say you know more people.” Will offered.  
“I will need to have you all come over so Crowe can break in the hammock for me and an inaugural fire pit lighting!” Charlotte offered back with a bright smile.  
“That sounds great! We should get in here and start our poker night. I am hoping tonight is my night!” said Will.  
“Do you know how to play poker?” Crowe asked slowly.  
“I know how to play 5 card stud but no one ever wants to play with me because I need a cheat sheet on what beats what.” Charlotte confessed.  
All 3 laughed and as Crowe turned to go back into the house he yelled back to Charlotte “No no darling. I would still play poker with you cheat sheet or not. I just would be taking your money a lot quicker.”  
Will shook his head at Crowe and yelled back “ I will talk to you soon and please let me know if you need anything!”  
James just smiled his big smile and waived as he went into the house. Charlotte waived back and then yelled “It was nice to meet you!”  
As Will, Crowe and James came into the dining room to join the others Crowe raised his drink and said “Never mind boys. Go ahead and give your money to Babbers. He just hit the jackpot neighbor lottery!”  
James slumped into a chair laughing and shaking his head, ”I just made a complete ass out of myself. I didn’t say a word and just stood there with a stupid smile and I was trying to remember to breathe. I mean come on! Did you see her eyes?”  
“Yeah James. I wish you would have been quiet so we could have gotten a word in. Real smooth.” Crowe teased.  
“What were you asking about her Grandma and the little corner store?” James asked.  
Will explained that Ms.Sophie kept a credit at Mr. Hankins store so that neighbors or anyone who didn’t have money to pay for things could still get what the needed no questions asked. You need baby food, milk, eggs, cool drink, coffee, popsicles on hot days then go get it. It was paid for. The neighborhood kids love it in the summer because they could get ice cream. The only thing that was not covered was alcohol.  
“She was the sweetest, sharpest and wickedly funny lady. I was blessed to have her as a neighbor but I think I was very blessed that I looked past my own nose and even payed attention to her. I have gone about my business and just said the passing “Hello”. I had some of the best conversations I have ever had with her. Just a couple of months ago when I was really struggling about a certain person (the guys all rolled their eyes and snickerd) she really listened and gave some great advice. Every time I spoke to her, I always walked away with such a peace in my spirit. Like I was settled. One time I told her I had a crush on her! She told me she would ruin me for other women!” Will said bursting with a laugh and all the guys joined.  
The guys realized they hadn’t even started playing poker because they were sitting quietly listening and taking in the memory of Ms. Sophie.  
James looked past Sidney out the window and saw Charlotte taking off her sweatshirt showing her beautiful shape. Now in a tank top and shorts it showed her tan and toned back and arms. James moaned and put his head in his hands and shook his head. All the others looked out the window and saw what was paining James. They all watched as Charlotte stood on her tip toes trying to move the shade umbrella.  
When she turned around, Sidney was able to see her for the first time. His ears became hot and started ringing, He was trying to act indifferent and that he didn’t give her a second thought or look. But he it was killing him not to watch. He was the closest to the window and could see her moving around the back yard out of the corner of his eye.  
“Ok ladies are we going to finally play poker? If not, I am going to go over and help Charlotte find that hammock so I can have a peaceful night in her presence,” quipped Crowes  
When Crowe said Charlotte’s name, Sidney heard a pop sound. As if a puzzle piece had been put in its final place. Sidney even looked around to see if he was hearing things or if something did indeed pop. 

“ Do any of you know who our new partner is starting on Monday?” asked Otis  
“I only know the last name is Heywood. I had to get them all set in the computer so they could have access to all the everything” said Fred.  
“Susan told me that they were a super marksman. Like scary good. They will be our sharpshooter if we need one,” mention Will.  
“The only thing I need to know is that I don’t have to second guess that I can trust them, they can trust me, and we are all backing each other up. Period,” grumbled Sidney all the while getting irritated at James who kept looking out at her and making sighing noises every time he could see her. Sidney almost asked James if he wanted to switch seats but decided against it because he didn’t want anyone to look at her. What? What the hell? I don’t even know her and I am worried over James checking her out. Get ahold of yourself. Last thing you need is any distractions. Put that craziness the furthest out of my mind. No thank you.

A little while later, Charlotte sat in the dark in one of the Adirondack chairs her brother had made from trees off the family farm. She could now see up into the dining room and that there were more than just the 3 guys she had met. She could see a very nice looking guy sitting next to the James. All of the men sitting around that table were very handsome. Charlotte giggled to herself. How do you get that many good looking men in one place? Unbelievable!!  
Charlotte then noticed Missy shaking and wanting to be picked up. Charlotte stood up, picked Missy up and remembered she needed to put light bulbs and hammock on her shopping list.  
“Hey little Momma. How are you feeling? You have a couple more weeks left before the pups come. Do you think we will love living here?” Charlotte asked Missy. She then went on into the house and locked the door and pulled the shades.


	2. Just do today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me awhile. I think writing this might be free therapy for me! I really hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 2

On Sunday late morning, Charlotte was in the front yard picking weeds out of the flower bed while she was waiting for her sister, Allison, to come by with the last box of her stuff and an envelope for the neighbor 2 houses down.   
“Finally! My girl has come back to me.” says a male voice behind Charlotte.  
Charlotte stands up and turns to see, Kairo, her neighbor that lives 2 houses down  
‘“You knew I was always going to come back to my one true love. He just hasn’t shown up yet.” Charlotte says with a straight face while walking over to him. Kairo gives Charlotte a big smile and then bends down to give her a bear hug.   
“Is your Grandma home? I have something for her but I am waiting for Allison to show up so we can walk down and give it to her.”  
“Yeah she is folding clothes.”  
“Oh good. So. what have you been up to? Are you working? Are you in school? Tell me you are doing something smart with your time” Charlotte asked in a full attempt to bug him  
“You know l am working! I got a job down at the metal recycle shop. Your man will keep you happy” teased Kairo.  
“You know I am going to check to make sure your nose is clean That goes for JJ too”  
“You should just check on Mya then. She is the one born to trouble. She got herself in BIG trouble this morning at church” laughed Kairo.  
“Oh no. What happened?”   
“She was moving all around, so Grandma told her to sit on the floor and be quiet. Then right during the sermon she stands up, looks at Grandma and says” Something stinks and it all started when that lady took her shoes off.” Both Charlotte and Kairo laugh hard at this.   
“I think your Grandma doesn’t get any rest because of ALL three of you” Charlotte teased back.  
Just then there was a shriek. “Charlotte!! You are here! Kairo said you are going to live in Grandma Sophie’s house now. Now we can go for our walk and talks every day!! Wahooooooooo!” cried Mya.  
“There is my favorite five-year-old! How is my girl’ Charlotte yelled back while walking down to where Mya was waiting on the front porch.  
“Can we go for a walk and talk today?” Mya asks excitedly.  
“I don’t this so miss! You are on house arrest until your mouth settles down! Yells Grandma Ann from inside the house.   
Just then Allison pulls up and as she walks down to where Kairo, Charlotte and Mya are standing. Kairo yells out “There is my future wife!” Allison just laughs and shakes her head, walks into their yard and hugs Kairo then Mya.   
Grandma Ann comes to the door “What are you both up to today? Come on in here and talk to me.”  
“Well, we have something for you, but we actually don’t know what it is. We got it from Meme’s attorney to deliver directly to you.” Allison said while handing over a big manila envelope.  
Ann took the envelope with a look of confusion on her face. She pulled out a hand-written letter and smaller envelope. Ann starts reading the leader out loud.

My Dear Friend Ann,

If you are reading this it is because your horrible cooking has finally taken my life, I beg you to watch the cooking channel and learn how to cook something before it takes the life of one of your grandchildren.   
I am sorry. I couldn’t resist! In all honesty if you are now reading this it is because God has finally said it was time to come disturb my poor George’s peace and shake some things up in heaven. It’s ok. I have missed my bald headed stallion since he passed and I know he is waiting for me. I have no doubt that when we meet he will pat me on the fanny and ask me if I brought any of my cookies for him. Even in heaven he will be hot on my heals.   
In all the seriousness I can pull together, I need to make sure you know beyond all things that your friendship has been one of the loves of my life. We both believed that we could have more than one love that was a cherished gift and your companionship was one of mine.   
I have never laughed, cried, prayed, fed someone’s grandchildren to keep them from death, hoped, argued and cheated at cribbage more than I have with you. There I said it. I cheated at every game we played. God and I will talk about it so I am not worried about this confession.   
I know that you are stressed about your babies and if I can have any pull up there, I will do my best to see if we can keep things moving forward for them. I will see if I can sneak into the BIG Man’s office and check their file’s. Maybe see if one of them becomes a chef.   
Please be gentle with yourself and don’t stress about everyday things. Remember The Lord’s Prayer “give us this day our daily bread”. God is reminding us to just ask for today and not worry about tomorrow, He has it handled.   
If Mr. Hankins asks you out to dinner again, please go. Don’t worry about how big your ass is. Sometimes men like a big old booty as Kairo would say. I know George always liked my big fanny. I have already sent a check to John down at Vitaly’s to buy dinner for your date. I also have had a letter sent to Mr. Hankins to let him know that dinner is on me and you will be waiting for his call. Just don’t wear that horrible orange red lipstick. Ask Dolly to help you find a better shade so that your lips are accentuated and pull the eye away from your dry crow’s feet you won’t moisturize. Also, if you can get you some go for it. You have nothing to lose.  
Please keep an eye out for my girls. Dolly is so independent that it sometimes truly scares me. If God made a mirror image of me, it is certainly her. If you see her on the roof again ask Kairo to get my paintball gun out of the shed. Maybe that will teach her. Also, she is going to need someone tall to help her get the alcohol that is in the top cabinet. Her brother Justin will be over to put up her trampoline in the back yard. Remind her to fly. But also remind her that birds still sit on a branch to rest, listen to other bird’s heart song and have a nest of peace and rest to come home to. She can’t always be the single warrior in battle. Sometimes she needs to be the support. But I know she knows that. I pray she will light the firepit and enjoy it with others who can come together around it to laugh, sit in supported silence, tell a horrible joke, but most of all support and love each other Maybe a nice Gin and Tonic with lime and lots of ice.  
Remind Lulu that she can’t work her way through life in the ER. God will bless her when she lifts her head up and finally see’s what is right in front of her. My sweet girl is all that is good in this world. She needs to get herself into a little bit of trouble. Tell her to go in the back yard on a Friday night with Dolly. They need to get their drinks and sit in those chairs that Justin made. My very handsome backyard neighbor has a poker party at 7. I have never in my life seen that many good looking men in one place. Just writing this has my heart racing and I might be sweating. You never know if a couple of brown eyed girls with a fire pit might catch an eye of one of them.   
I have enclosed a check for you to buy some close for the kids and something nice for you to wear on your date. Don’t buy something with a lot of buttons just in case you do get some. Mr. Hankins has arthritic hands and God Bless him he doesn’t need to be spending time trying to navigate buttons when the mood finally strikes you two.   
I have also sent John a second check so that your family can have a home cooked meal at least once a week for the next 6 months or so. Don’t forget to get some dessert to go.   
I love you my friend. I pray it will be many years before you come to join me. Make no mistake I hope to be there to great you. If I am not there, then you will know I am somewhere else. But please don’t worry. I will know everyone there, but the beer will be warm. George will need you to keep him company. Just let him pat your backside.   
After you are done reading this, I hope you will give each other a group hug.   
I love you my friend,  
Sophie

P.S. Could you take a final sweep of my house. I am pretty sure I got all the naughty stuff and threw it out but I might have over looked something, That would be have been a shock for my family. But a girl needs to watch her a movie with Mark Wahlberg.   
P.P.S. Take a fucking cooking class for the LOVE OF GOD!   
P.P.S. Tell Mya Mr.Hankins has a large credit balance for her to get her ice cream sandwiches and popsicles with Dolly. She only gets one if she is with an adult. No going rogue on us.

They sat in silence for a moment. All of them had tears pouring down their faces. Charlotte and Allison just sit and stare at each other. Then quietly they all stood up and embraced into a group hug. After a moment Ann mutters, “She was such a pain in my ass, and I will always love her.” Roaring laughter followed from all of them,   
“I know that you just got this, but I take it with me to make a copy for Allison and myself? Charlotte asked.  
“How could you not. Of course. I think I am worn out” Ann sat down on the couch looking for a tissue.   
“Ok Mya. I will try and come tomorrow after work and go for our walk and talk. But only if you have had a day where you have made good choices. Agreed?” Charlotte asked.  
“Agreed!” Screamed Mya.  
“OK, we are going to get back over to the house. I love you guys” Charlotte said as she and Allison gave hugs and made their way out the door.  
As they walked, holding hands, they started laughing about the letter. It almost felt sacred. Like it held past, present and future. They both couldn’t wrap their head around it.  
As they walked into the house and out into the back yard to let Missy wander about, Allison asked Charlotte how she was feeling about starting her new job in the morning. They sat down on the patio chairs.  
“I am looking forward to it! I just hope I get along with everyone especially since we are supporting and backing each other up in life and death situations.” “But I need to tell you something that really freaked me out while Ann was reading Meme’s letter out loud” Charlotte then described how she met Will, Crowe and James on Friday night and how the discussion went. “I sat here in the dark before going inside and there was a whole group of guys that I didn’t meet. They were all playing poker. Right there in that window right from the deck. Meme was not lying when she wrote that they were a group of very attractive men because I thought the same thing!!” Allison and Charlotte started laughing even more.   
Charlotte thought she would try and remember to tell Will about the letter when she saw him next.   
Allison helped Charlotte unload a couple more boxes and then left Charlotte to settle herself and get rest before her first day as a detective.   
Charlotte emptied a Sprite into a large cup and filled it with ice then went back outside to scroll through her phone and relax. She started reminding herself about what she had learned over the last couple of years as a street cop and what she learned as a detective the last couple of months.   
“Lord please let me know if I made the right decision in taking this position.” Charlotte silently prayed. 

Charlotte got up early, took a shower, blew dry her hair with the diffuser to tame her curls and got dressed. She wore her usual t-shirt with a small v in the neck, black jeans and her ankle boots. She could run in them and they were comfortably broken in. She grabbed her gun out of the gun safe, put on her shoulder holster, light weight quilted pattern black jacket and put Ann’s letter into her backpack.   
Missy followed Charlotte out the front door and did her little dance walk to the car. Charlotte put her in the back seat in her bed and shut the door. She slid into the driver’s seat, put her back-pack on the passenger seat and took a moment to breath.” Ok Charlotte. You can do this. This is what you have been working for. Just do today. And breath.” Charlotte said to herself while pulling out of her small driveway.   
She first drove to Sanditon Vet Clinic, where her brother Justin was a Vet, and dropped off Missy for her “Bring your pregnant weenie dog to work” day.   
“I will drop her off tonight on my way home. Have a great first day. You will be just fine ok? Love you!” Justin said to Charlotte with a smile and a wave.   
Charlotte was worried about being late, so she didn’t stop for coffee but thought it was a police station and coffee is one of the four food groups for police. She would grab a cup at the station.  
She was good on time and went ahead on into the station. At the front desk there was a beautiful, blond haired woman in a white button down shirt standing and handing out patrol car keys to fellow officers. There were a lot of nods and glances at Charlotte and she just smiled and nodded back. She finally got to the front and asked for Sergeant Mary Parker.  
“That’s me!” Mary exclaimed with excitement.”  
“I am Charlotte Heywood. I am starting today as the new detective. I was told to check in with you first.”  
“Yes of course. Just give me a minute to hand out the rest of these keys and then I will take you upstairs. Oh Wait! Hey Will! I have your new partner here. Charlotte Heywood.” Mary yelled to Detective Babbington coming in the front door behind Charlotte.   
“Charlotte? Are joking?”  
“Hi Will! This is very strange!   
“You are our new detective? I didn’t even ask your occupation when we spoke on Friday. I am in shock! Follow me upstairs and I will show you around and introduce you to your new family” Will said with a smile.   
They reached the 2nd floor and Will brought Charlotte through the break room first.   
“I have a quick meeting down the hall, and I should be right back. Everyone should be here in the next ten to fifteen minutes so then we will do the introductions, locker, badge, desk and all the stuff that comes with a new job. If you need coffee or something else to drink here is the coffee pot and there is other stuff in the fridge. Help yourself and I will be back soon. Sound good?”  
“Sounds great!” Charlotte answered back. “Oh Will! Let me give you something to read and give back to me when you are done if that is ok?”   
“Absolutely!” as Charlotte handed Meme’s letter for Ann over to him.  
“Ok I will be back in about 10 minutes.” Will said  
Charlotte put her backpack on a chair and placed her jacket over it. She was too excited and amazed that fate was laughing at her. Her neighbor Will was also one of her partners?   
As she was smiling, she walked out on to the floor where all the desks were. She came out of the break room and accidently kicked over a small garbage can. Just as she was quickly cleaning up the spilled garbage someone walked past her. She just kept her head down and quickly finished containing the small accident. Just before she stood up another garbage can was slid over to her.  
“You guys didn’t empty the garbage over the weekend.” Said a deep, stern voice. When Charlotte looked up the man sat down at his desk with his back to her.  
Charlotte’s face became heated, but she just grabbed it and took both cans into the break room and emptied them into the larger garbage can. She came back out and placed the first can down and then walked around the desk to the owner of the other garbage can and placed it next to his desk. She looked quickly at him from behind. She could see he was very fit with a strong muscular build. He didn’t even say Thank You. Well that is a wonderful, telling first impression.   
Charlotte decided to turn back and wait in the breakroom for Will.  
When Charlotte set the garbage can down at Sidney’s desk his ears became hot and the hair on his arms stood up. He wondered what was wrong with himself. He slowly turned a bit around but didn’t see anyone. Strange.   
Five minutes later Will came back into the break room from the back hall. He looked at Charlotte and just stopped. He was holding the letter in his hand but couldn’t say anything except just look at her in the eye with an indescribable look. He just stood there for a couple of quiet seconds.  
“What is it?” Charlotte asked as she became concerned. She wasn’t sure how to read Will yet so his face could be revealing anything to her.  
“Uhm. Charlotte. I read this letter and I am not even sure where to start. I am profoundly shocked. I feel like I was just able to read God’s personnel file on your Grandmother. I feel like I could laugh and cry at the same time. Is it ok if I read it to our team?.” Will said in a grateful tone.  
“That’s fine but do you think anyone on the team would even care?” Charlotte asked blushing  
“The words written here are things that everyone needs to hear. I am beyond honored that she even thought of me. I am kind of shaken up to be honest.” “I can hear footsteps on the stairs. Let’s go out and watch this”  
Will walked out stopped in front of her and quietly over his shoulder said to Charlotte,” This is going to be priceless.”   
“Good morning Crowe and Stringer! I want to introduce you to our new partner” Will stepped to his right and Charlotte stepped forward out of the breakroom.   
“CHARLOTTE!!” They both yelled. Sidney snapped his head around to witness James step forward and hug Charlotte while picking her up at the same time. They were all laughing at the surprise that they had just met her as Babbers neighbor.   
James put Charlotte down immediately while blushing and apologized. Charlotte blushed back but thanked him for the welcome. Sidney saw James pick her up and wanted to immediately flatten him out. What the hell was James doing? Who the hell do you think you are?   
Sidney snapped out of it again and was trying to figure out what was wrong with himself for responding that way   
“This day has just gotten infinitely more interesting” Crowe smiled with a big smile and gave Charlotte a side hug.   
They were all talking in a spirited tone about what a small world it was. Otis, Fred, Georgianna, Clara and Esther came up the stairs and all stopped in front of the desk that Will had just walked her over to.  
Otis and Fred were looking around at the other guys as if they were trying to figure out how they new her already. Once they heard Will start to introduce Charlotte to the ladies, they started shaking their heads looking again at the other guys. Everyone was very warm and welcoming with big smiles and handshakes. Will then walked Charlotte directly across from her desk to Sidney’s desk.  
“Charlotte this is Sidney Parker. Parker this is Charlotte.” Sidney didn’t even hold out his hand and only gave her a side smirk with a head nod.   
“Hello. It’s great to meet you. I look forward to working with you.” Charlotte said as she extended her hand to his unimpressed response. Charlotte just retreated her hand and looked and Will. Will had a concerned look at Sidney but then turned to Charlotte and walked the four steps back to Charlotte’s desk.   
Sidney felt like a complete ass, but he immediately knew he better not touch her. Not a good idea. And now she is sitting directly across from me. Eye roll, frown and stretch the legs, go get some coffee.   
Sidney watched Will ask questions about something he had in his hand. Once they were done talking Will turned around and walked to the front of the room.   
“OK so Susan will be here later. She had a meeting this morning with the mayor. I already met with evening crew and nothing new has come in, so we are going to just do our paperwork from last week and go over the other case we need to close. Charlotte just go with James and Fred and they will get you set up with everything. Sound good?”  
Sidney looked over to Stringer who looked like he just won the lotto. Cue another eye roll and unimpressed sigh that might have come out a little louder than intended. Sidney then moved back to his desk and stretched his legs out in front, crossed at the ankles with his arms folded on his chest.   
“Ok. Now I have something I really can’t explain but I hope you all receive something from this. First ,I need to say that Charlotte’s Grandmother, Ms. Sophie, passed away about two months ago. She was best friends with a neighbor that lives two houses down, Ann is her name. Ms. Sophie wrote Ann a letter that was just given to her yesterday but Charlotte still has it so she can make copies. Ms. Sophie was my backyard neighbor that you might have all heard me mention a couple of times” Everyone was nodding and looking back and forth from Will to Charlotte, who sat at her desk with her head down but a little smile on her face. She knew Meme would have loved this.   
“Before I get started, Ms. Sophie had a nick name for Charlotte, and it was Dolly. Her sister, Allison’s nick name is LuLu. I just am going to warn you I might have to take a minute, but I will try to power through.”   
As Will read through the letter, there was laughter, even more laughter, sniffs, tears, loud thunderous laughing, more tears and laughing. It even got a laugh out of Sidney. He watched her the whole time making sure he wasn’t caught. She kept her head down and her little hands were shaking while holding damp tissues. Sidney grabbed the arm rests of his chair with such strength until his knuckles were white. It was the only thing keeping him in his chair. He knew that he was already in trouble a couple of days ago. But there is no way in holy hell was he ever going down that road. NEVER. GOING. TO. HAPPEN.  
When Will was finally done reading it was quiet for about five seconds then it was like everyone knew they needed to stand up and meet in the middle for a group hug. Somehow Charlotte ended up in the middle. Just as everyone started to break apart, Charlotte looked up and Sidney was peering down at her from the top of the group. Once their eyes met, Sidney heard another pop again and Charlotte blushed. He moved away quickly and went farthest away in the room he could, to start work on some cases. He watched James walk Charlotte over to her desk talking quietly. Charlotte was nodding and smiling. She grabbed her backpack but left her coat and followed James into the break room. They grabbed something to drink and went over to James and Fred’s desk to get to work on setting Charlotte up with everything she needed.   
Everyone went about their business working together on different aspects of the couple cases that were not solved yet. At lunch everyone decided to have sandwiches delivered. Esther and Will ate at his desk together. Crowe and Sidney ate at Crowe’s desk while the rest went into the breakroom and sat at the big table. After lunch Charlotte went over to her desk and sat down for a moment. When she looked up Crowe was looking at her and nodded his head at her. She yelled over to him, “Yes Crowe. I have your new hammock set up for you!” Crowe bust out laughing with his hand in the air yelled back to her “Yes! I think I am in love.”   
It was now time to head home and everyone was packing up, grabbing their stuff and started walking out together. Crowe was sitting on the corner of Sidney’s desk talking. As Charlotte started to walk out with Clara, James and Fred she stopped, turned around and walked over to Sidney’s desk. She knocked on his desk so that he would look right at her.” Go ahead and put your garbage can out front of your desk and I will empty it again in the morning. Good evening gentleman.”  
Once she started down the stairs Crowe and Sidney looked at each other and then Crowe chuckled out,  
“We are what you might called really screwed! Detective Heywood has our number.”

.


	3. She has a daughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I will now be moving into more on the job story lines, I hope, but still include all the other personal stuff. I couldn't sleep last night because things keep popping up in my head. My husband caught me with a little flashlight and my note book making notes so I wouldn't forget. Let me know what you think and if you have any ides. Thank you all for the wonderful comments!! God Bless!

Chapter 3 

Charlotte came down the stairs to find James waiting. He had a puzzled look on his face.  
“Everything ok?  
“Yeah. Just a weird situation this morning before everyone else got here. I accidently knocked over a garbage can and while I picked it all up, Sidney gave me his to empty. So I did but he never said “Thank You”. I just told him to leave it out and I would empty it again in the morning.” Charlotte said with a smirk  
James burst out laughing. “I don’t know if we are all going to know what to do with ourselves now that you have joined us, Detective Heywood.”  
They had walked out the front door, talking on the way to their cars. Sidney had come trough the lobby and said Good Night to Mary then walked out the side door to the same parking lot to hear James invite Charlotte down to The Crown for a drink. The Crown was “the spot” that SPD and Sanditon Fire Department would go to have respite after work.  
“I would love to, but I need to get home. My brother is dropping off my girl, so I need to make sure I am there. But maybe another time?” Charlotte answered.  
“Well in the future you don’t ever need an invite. One of us is always there. Have a good night and hopefully you will be back tomorrow. Also, I need to say your Grandma’s letter could be the best thing I have ever heard. I am sorry for your loss. She sounded like an amazing woman.” James said with a sweet smile.   
“Oh thanks. I didn’t mean for Will to read it out loud. I wanted him to see it so he could tell his Friday Night Poker buddies they had a little peeping tom! I am surprised she didn’t invite herself to play!”   
“She would have been most welcome.” James smiled again at Charlotte while taking in her beautiful face.   
“Have a drink for me and I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for all your help today and all your kind words. I appreciate it more than you know. You all made me feel that I was in the right place.” Charlotte smiled appreciatively.  
The whole time James and Charlotte were talking just a few feet away, Sidney was trying to listen but made himself busy by going through absolutely nothing in the trunk. These thoughts were tripping themselves up in his head.” Why the hell am I trying to listen? Why do I even care? WHY IS JAMES DROOLING OVER HER? Wait. She has a little girl ? BACK THE HELL UP STRINGER! Should I go back up and put my garbage can out front of the desk as a joke? Probably no, since I didn’t even say “Thank You” or “Hello” or anything to her. She probably would set it on fire. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!! She has a little girl. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF PARKER! Go to The Crown and talk to Crowe and Will. It’s only Monday and I am exhausted. She has a little girl. He thought with a small smile. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!”  
Charlotte and James said goodbye and went to their cars. James sat in his car and couldn’t believe his luck that the girl who he couldn’t even say hi to on Friday was now his partner, he talked with her all day, he was able to be the one next to her when they all hugged, had lunch and was able to get a glimpse into who she is by the unbelievable letter from her grandma. If she is anything like her grandma, he couldn’t imagine what it was going to be like to be around her every day. The smile on his face was going to be there for a while. She has a little girl?  
James and Sidney walked into The Crown at the same time and walked over to where the others were sitting.   
“Did anyone think to invite Charlotte to come have a drink? I just totally blanked as if she already knew.” Esther asked looking at everyone.  
“I asked but she needed to get home to her girl she said. She said her brother was dropping her off” James responded.   
Of course, you asked her James. We get it. Thought Sidney.  
“She has a daughter? She looks like she is 16. But how cute is that?” Georgianna said.  
“She is 28, I think.” Will mentioned.  
“Well I don’t care how old she is. She is already at the top of my list just behind Babbers and Parker. She has my hammock ready. Tell them about when she left today, Parker.” Crowe said while started laughing.  
Sidney shrugged,” This morning I mistook her for the cleaning crew and gave her my garbage can to empty while telling her that she forgot to empty it the last night. So when she left she told me to leave the can at the front of my desk and she would get it in the morning.” He now had a small side smile.  
Everyone started laughing “Oh my God that is awesome. She has your number, Parker.” Otis piped up.  
“I think she is going to do wonderfully.” Esther said while looking at Clara and Georgie. All three smiled big at each other knowing that they now had the final piece to join their pack.  
They all went about their night but at some point, they individually thought, she has a little girl?  
Charlotte got home and immediately changed cloths all the while thinking about the day. She had a headache from the stress, anxiety and the excitement of how the day had turned out. To say that coincidence was in play here seemed less than the actual power of it. She shook her head and laughed. She thought about all the detectives. She already could see them being a tight working unit just after one day. Except that Parker guy. She didn’t know what his problem was, but he couldn’t even say 3 things to today, Thank you, Hello and Goodbye.   
She couldn’t help herself to stop thinking about it and she was becoming more irritated. “Let me guess. Poor guy walks around as a strong, quiet type to keep his heart from being broken again. He needs to keep it safe and not look like a wounded animal. PLEASE! Would someone please come up with a different story? How about I have had some bad relationships that have wounded me but I dealt with it and won’t make someone else suffer because of my old scars. I try being quiet and mysterious because it makes women chase me. PLEASE! Whatever his game, his bad manners are atrocious”. Meme would have teased him about his bad manners to the point he would never misstep ever again. She then thought about the others. Could James be any cuter? I wonder what the rules are for dating coworkers. It was obvious that there was something going on between Will and Esther.   
Her brother came through the door with Missy who immediately danced around waiting for kisses from Charlotte. “Ohhhhhh how is my sweet girl! Were you good today? Did you play nice with everyone and pick up your toys?”   
“So, I did a little ultrasound on her and there are 3 pups like I thought. There is the big one down front and then a medium one in the middle and smallest in the back. She is healthy so now we just wait. She has at least about 30 more days.” Justin said.   
“Well Missy are you proud of yourself? Single Mom with 3 babies still living at home?” Charlotte teased her little pup as she was still dancing around waiting for kisses.   
Charlotte put Missy’s leash on and walked with Justin back out to the front yard. Said their goodbyes and she then walked to get Mya for their Walk and Talk. There was a big watermelon popsicle with her name on it.   
” Hi Mya! How was your day? Did you make good choices today?” asked Charlotte  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!” said Mya jumping around. “Can we go for out walk and talk?”   
“Let’s check with Grandma and then we can go.”  
“Nana? Can I go with Charlotte now?”  
“Yes! Make sure you listen to Charlotte and bring me back an ice cream sandwich.”  
“Ok! Let’s go for our talk!” Mya said running to the sidewalk. Charlotte, Mya and Missy started their walk to Mr. Hankins store for their treats.   
“Missy walks funny. How come she does that?” Mya asked.  
“She walks like she is prancing. She is so little, but in her head, she is a BIG DOG!”   
“I already know what I am going to get. That ‘sicle that has 3 colors. It’s so good!”  
“I am hoping they have the watermelon one that I always love!” Charlotte replied with a big smile.  
“So, tell me how school is going. Do you feel good in your new class?”  
“Mrs. Anderson is so nice and we have a small class and I still get my own desk and my new friend is Angela and she lives just around the corner and Nana said we could have a play date and maybe sleep over but we still need to play and I think I have my chalk for outside and I can show you my new square jump game Angela showed me how and sometimes Nana let me buy lunch but sometimes it not good but I bring lunch and we can have a water bottle in class and Kairo said he never got a water bottle at school did you go to school when Kairo went to school oh yes my popsicle!” Mya said all the way to Mr. Hankins store without taking a breath.  
“Oh look! My 2 favorite girls and 1 favorite little dog!” Mr. Hankins said smiling as they walked into the front of the store. He walked around the corner and came up to Charlotte for a hug and to give Missy a little treat.   
“Are you out for your walk and talk?” Hankins asked.  
“Yep. She is talking and I am walking as usual” Charlotte points to Mya dancing and singing to herself in front of the frozen case.  
“Charlotte! Both of our likes is in there!” Cried out Mya   
Charlotte winked to Mr. Hankins  
“Pick out the one for your Grandma and then we can walk it back.”  
Mr. Hankins told Mya all she owed for the ice cream and popsicles was 3 fist bumps. Mya bumped 3 times and skipped to the front of the store.   
As they walked back, Charlotte told Mya to run in the ice cream sandwich and get her sidewalk chalk and they can hopscotch on the sidewalk.  
Charlotte dropped Missy off and came back outside to watch Mya run back in front of Charlotte’s house.   
Charlotte drew out the squares and had Mya help with writing in numbers. Then they picked their marker and started to play.   
Sidney was on his way home after having a drink. He drove through the intersection were Mr. Hankins store was and smirked remembering the letter. Just up ahead he sees Charlotte jumping with a little girl. They are laughing and trying to eat their popsicles while playing hopscotch.  
“Wow look at her” Sidney whispered out loud to himself. All of a sudden he wanted to pull over and play and laugh with them. I bet Alicia is about her daughter’s age. Maybe I could grab the girls and do a play date. WHAT THE HELL! Never mind. Back it up Parker. I don’t remember when I had that smile just to smile feeling. Gawd Parker.   
Sidney fought his inner dialogue all night. “She needs to keep her distance from me. I will be professional. I will back her up and support her in a professional manner but other than that she needs to keep her beautiful eyes focused on to something else. Beautiful eyes? What the hell! She is the type to be reckless and want to prove something. She will need to be smart or people die. Stay away from partnering with her. I don’t trust her. She is too green. She will need to be schooled. But that smile. James just needs to back off and be professional” Sidney started to finally drop off to sleep with a smile on his face. His final thought was…the smile on her face when she was playing hopscotch. She has a little girl.


	4. Case File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I felt I needed to have some more set up so I can really move into the personal, group and case flow. I hope you are enjoying this story. I appreciate all the positive comments! If you have any ideas do not hesitate to put them in comments. You never know how things work out!

Charlotte woke up and got ready per her usual routine. Shower, dry hair with diffuser, get dressed, feed Missy, make coffee and put in travel mug, can of Sprite in backpack and then off to the car. She dropped Missy off with Justin and headed to the station.   
She walked into the station and was greated by Mary.  
“Detective Heywood! I am glad to see you. Were you able to get things set up yesterday?” asked Mary.  
“Yes! James and Fred set me up. I can’t think of anything else.” Charlotte replied.   
“Did they take you picture for your ID and File?”  
“No! And I don’t have any make up on dang it! Can you make it look like the front of a magazine? You know, glamorized with my hair flowing?” joked Charlotte.  
Mary was laughing and enjoying the conversation while getting the camera ready.  
Charlotte was at the end of the desk doing different poses up against the desk. The more she did the more Mary and a couple other of the officers were laughing enjoying the morning silliness. Mary started yelling “Give me cranky! Now deep in thought, sexy, no coffee, I just stepped in something, I need to go to the bathroom, just woke up and for the last one, late for work!” “Ok, now lets’ do the actual one even though I really want you to use the “Just woke up” one” joked Mary.   
Sidney walked in the station to see a bunch of officers at the desk laughing away at something Mary was doing. As he walked past the small crowd, he could see it was Charlotte doing what Mary was telling her and acting like she was taking pictures. Charlotte caught him rolling his eyes with a look of irritation. Charlotte blushed and that was the picture Mary took for her ID badge.   
Charlotte giggled her thanks to Mary and made her way up to 2nd floor, feeling a little unsure of Detective Eye Roll and what awaits her. She went directly into the break room and put her Sprite in the fridge. As she stood back up and turned, she walked right into a black polo shirt. It was warm, strong and she immediately knew it was going to be rude.  
“Oh man I am sorry!” Charlotte looked up at Sidney. All the little hairs stood up all over her body when she looked up into his eyes.  
He looked away with an eye roll and didn’t say anything as he grabbed a coffee cup.   
“Wow. Two eye rolls before 8:00 in the morning. Maybe I will beat my record from yesterday.” Charlotte said over her shoulder as she walked out of the break room and to her desk.  
Sidney just stopped with his back to her, completely frozen. He smiled but was so happy no one could see it. His mind started racing.” DAMN WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? I am NEVER this rude to anyone else. I couldn’t put my best self forward now if my life depended on it. WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? Don’t even look at her today. She has you down. Don’t hand any clues over. You don’t need anything other than a working relationship. RELATIONSHIP! This is draining” He ran his hand over his face and walked to his desk. As he sat down, Crowe came up the stairs.  
“Good morning, Parker! I am happy to see you this morning, but I must say I am even happier to see our Detective Heywood.” Crowe turned to Charlotte with a sheepish grin.   
“Good morning Crowe. Are you ready to fight on this side of justice today?” Charlotte questioned back.  
“As long as it’s with you I wouldn’t have it any other way, Detective.” Crowe said with a big smile.  
Everyone else made their way up the steps and stopped to say good morning to Charlotte.  
James came up last with a box of muffins and doughnuts and asked Charlotte if she wanted to grab one before he put them in the breakroom. Charlotte asked what the different kinds were. James rattled them off and when he got to PB&J Bear claw, Charlotte looked at him with surprise.  
“Whoa! Peanut Butter and Jelly Bear Claw? Are you kidding me? Now you are talking my love language! “She put it on a napkin and smiled a big smile while blushing then licked her fingers. She had a quick thought that she may have made a bigger deal than needed but it was PB&J. James walked away so pleased with himself that if he could have high fived himself, he would. Sidney watched him walk away and thought he would love to give James a wedgie. Sidney’s next thought was “She liked PB&J. Noted. Please don’t lick your fingers like that. WHAT THE HELL!!”   
Susan came out of her office, walked over to Charlotte with a smile and asked her to come into her office.  
“I am sorry I wasn’t here yesterday. Downtown needed my guidance in keeping things on track. Tell me how it went and if you have any questions”   
“I went home last night and had a feeling that this was where I belong. I have no doubt that I am already part of this group. They were all so welcoming, helpful and caring. I had already met Will, James and Crowe on Friday. Did you know Will lives right behind Meme’s house?” i   
“You should know better than anyone it is no surprise that I was aware of that.” Susan said with a sly smile.   
“I don’t know why I forgot that. James was very helpful getting me set up and going. Will I have one specific partner or just work in pairs as needed?”  
“This team works best together and then depending on what needs to be worked that is when I start assignment. Today, actually, I am going to have you go with Crowe and do some interviews for one of the cases we have been working on.” Susan said  
“That sounds great! Does he have the file on the case?”  
“We have a flow board that looks like it was just brought out. Then everyone gets a file on the case. You see something or know something then speak up. Don’t ever be intimidated. You know you are good police. We are blessed to have snagged you before any word got out. Also, if and when it comes to needing you perched up somewhere with a gun, James will help you get that set up. I usually like someone spotting with my shooter. So does everything sound good?  
“Is there one person I should report to?  
“Will, then Sidney and lastly if we can help it Crowe. Of course each case someone runs point but above that its those 3. They have the most experience and history. But you are always to come to me with anything and everything, ok? “  
“I am ready!” Smiled Charlotte.   
They both stood up and walked out the office door and Charlotte went to stand next to Crowe’s desk as Susan started the morning briefing.  
“Good morning! There is no new cases overnight. So you know what that means. We will be hit with double soon. Any updates on Willing case? No? Ok. Crowe, I want Charlotte to go with you on the witness interview today. Let Charlotte go over the case file so she is up to speed.”  
“Nicholes case? Where are we on that?” Susan asked   
“Victim won’t talk. She get’s just to the point that she is going to name the boyfriend, but then she shuts down. I can’t get her passed that. The one neighbor that heard her screaming has been gone and will be back tomorrow. The victim act’s like she trusts me but maybe one of you want to try and talk with her.” Clara stated  
“I will try. There is no way I can let that puke walk around knowing he attacked her and got away with it.” Esther said.   
“Any info back on the DNA from her fingernails? Anyone able to vouch for the accused whereabouts? Anything we are missing?  
“OK, Clara check with lab on when we can expect the results. Everyone check the file and see what we are missing. We all want this kid behind bars. I don’t care who the family is. If he did it then he answers for it,” Susan said with a little irritation that the case hadn’t been closed yet. It had just come from Thursday before but everyone wanted justice served.   
“ I also wanted to give everyone a heads up about some grumblings heard by the DEA. There is possibly a new “captain” in 99 tides gang. Word has come down that it could be someone named “Beacroft” but there has been no confirmation. So ears open and maybe check in with your CI’s. Ok. Lets see how it goes today!” Susan ended the briefing.   
Crowe brought out the flow board for the Willing case and Clara brought out the flow board on the Nicholes case. Everyone stood up and started about their day. Charlotte went to her desk and took a sip of coffee.   
“OK Heywood. Here is your file for the Willing case. Look it over and check out the flow board. Parker and Georgianna have been working on it with me. Let me know when you are comfortable to go interview. If we don’t leave to late you can buy me lunch.” Crowe smiled while handing her the file.  
“Great! I was hoping I could take you to lunch. How does the 2 hamburgers from the gas station sound?” Charlotte joked back.  
“You would have to hold my hair back when I throw it up. I will pick some place better.”  
Clara came over and handed the Nicholes case file to Charlotte. Charlotte smiled and asked Clara “Do mind if I sat in with Esther when she interviews the victim?” and then quietly said “Unfortunately I have been down a road like this..if this is where we think it’s going.” Charlotte’s face was a little pale trying not to give away all her personal secrets on the second day of the job.  
“Only of you feel comfortable to do it. I would never ask anyone to expose their personal history unless they themselves share it. If it is ok with you I will let Esther know not to interview her until later today or tomorrow.”   
“Great. Why don’t I talk to her with you” Charlotte said as she came around her desk.  
Sidney had heard the conversation between Clara and Charlotte and quietly stood up and walked behind them up to the flow board. He had to know what happed to Charlotte.   
“Hey, If it’s possible to interview the victim with you I would love to sit in. I don’t usually share my secrets on the second day but I have been down this exact path and if I can help this girl and get the attacker I would love to help close it.” Charlotte looked at Esther with a hopeful face.  
“I might have you interview her and I’ll sit support then. I am sorry you have that history, Charlotte. But if at any moment you want out don’t worry. I will be there as support and take over at any moment.” Esther said with support and a smile  
Sidney was standing a couple feet away making it look like he was going over the flow board but he was listening with an indifferent look upon his face while his insides were absolutely raging .“Who the hell hurt her? I need to know what happened. NO ONE WILL EVER HURT HER. EVER.” This time he didn’t admonish himself about his internal dialog.  
Charlotte walked over to her desk, took a drink of her coffee and opened the first file. She kept the file on her desk while she stood over it, leaning on her hands that were placed on either side of the file and started reading.   
Sidney walked back to his desk and stopped right in front of Charlotte’s desk and was going to say some thing but she didn’t look up. He went and sat down and realized he didn’t even know what he was going to say but that he needed to make some sort of connection other than an eye roll.


	5. Sidney 0/Stringer 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has a busy second day. Of course Sydney is hot and cold toward Charlotte. Stringer starts to catch on that Sidney might be interested in Charlotte.   
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and encouragement!   
> Love to you all!

Charlotte followed Crowe to his car. She said a little prayer “Ok Lord. Please watch over us. Please don’t let me die on my first day of working a case and please don’t let me kill my partner. AMEN.” Just as she said her prayer, she looked at him and gave her a smirk smile, “Oh great, He is going make this hard or me and give me a bad time. I totally can tell.”  
“Ok Detective Heywood. We are going to talk to the witness that saw a vehicle leave her street. We believe the vehicle was driven by the individuals that broke into a house 3 houses down. You looked over the file. Do you want to conduct the interview?” asked Crowe   
“Yes, i had a couple of questions and I don’t mind.” Charlotte said trying not to sound nervous. It wasn’t the first time she had interviewed a witness but it was this first time as a detective and she wanted to do it right.   
They walked up the front steps on to the porch and Charlotte knocked on the door. A woman, approximately 65, answered the door.  
“Hello Ma’am. We are looking to speak to Jane Johnson.”  
“Yes! That is me. Please come in and make yourself comfortable.” Jane said inviting them in.  
I am Detective Heywood, and this is my partner, Detective Crowe, and we wanted to as you a couple of questions about what you might have witnessed last Friday night.”  
Charlotte and Crowe and sat down on the couch a little distance between them while Jane sat across in a chair.  
“It says you were walking home Sunday night about 10:00 pm and you noticed a vehicle parked next to the sidewalk, in front of the house that was burglarized.” Charlotte asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Where were you coming from?”  
“I was coming from the house that is next door from the Doors. Jenny Door usually plays Bunco with us and they are out of town for a funeral. They live right next door to the house I was at. I usually know everyone’s car and as I was walking, I noticed one that I have never seen before.”   
“Do you don’t think it was one of the other people playing BUNCO?”  
“No. I know every one’s car and besides, everyone lives around here so we all walk to whoever is hosting BUNCO.”  
“Can you describe the vehicle?”   
“It was a dark brown Dodge Durango. The license was something like 941 then of course some letters. I remembered the numbers because it was the prefix of my first home with my husband.” she smiled.  
“Anything else you noticed about the bumper?”  
“It had some  
stickers.” I love Sanditon”, a couple of others that I didn’t recognize except one looked like a fishing license parking pass. I only say that because it looks like the one my husband has on his truck. But they are different.”  
“Did you hear anything while at the Doors?”  
“No”  
“Did you see this car while on your way to the Doors?”  
“No”  
Charlotte asked a couple more questions and asked if there was a list of all the ladies that played BUNCO so she could talk to them.  
“We appreciate your time. If you think of anything else, here is my card and call me anytime.”  
They said their good bys, then Crowe and Charlotte walked to his car.  
“So what do you think?” asked Crowe  
“The fact that they were gone for a funeral is the first thing. I need to follow up with the other women at the BUNCO game and see if they noticed anything. And I want to check on the fishing license parking pass sticker to see what it looks like.” Charlotte said with furrowed brow. “What do you think?”  
“I think it’s time for you to buy me some lunch. Let’s go to a deli down by the beach.” Crowe said as he drove the car toward the beach.  
As they drove, Charlotte asked Crowe “IS Will and Esther dating?”  
“Yes ,but we are not to make a big deal about it so to not spook her. Will has been patiently trying to keep things moving forward. Esther has been making him work for it. Why do you ask?”  
“I just noticed something between them. It made me wonder what the policy was dating coworkers.”   
“It knew it was a matter of time before you asked. Yes, I will go out with you.” Crowe said with a side smile,  
“Oh, thank God. I was worried you were going to let me down. I am relieved.” Charlotte quipped back.  
Just as Crowe tuned onto Sanditon Drive, a call came out that a pedestrian has been hit at the entrance of the Public Parking and the car took off into the parking garage.   
Crowe radioed back that he and Charlotte were 2 blocks from the accident.  
As soon as they arrived, Crowe jumped out and radioed for an ambulance while a witness told Charlotte that it was a white Cadillac Escalade.   
Charlotte ran into the first floor and looked around but did not see the car. She then ran up the outside stairs to the 2nd floor and there was nothing. Next, she ran to the 3rd floor and could see the Escalade parked in the far corner.  
Charlotte radioed that she was on the 3rd floor and that the car in question was parked in the far north corner. She slowly made her way to the Escalade trying to survey the surrounding area. When she was 4 cars away the driver jumped out and started firing their gun.   
Charlotte dove down behind the car next to her and radioed that she was being fired upon. She looked under the car to see if she could see where their feet were and if there was more than one that could fire at her too.   
She only saw one set of feet that ran to the stair well. She radioed that she was heading into the north stairwell and that she only saw one perp.  
She quietly opened the door and looked up and down. She heard the door upstairs open and she ran up to that level. When she opened the door it lead out onto the top floor outside parking. There were only a handful of cars so Charlotte knew immediately that there was not a lot of hiding space. Just as she was about to open the door all the way, it was yanked from her hand and a fist hit Charlotte right in the nose.   
Charlotte yelled out in pain and regained her footing. Now Charlotte was pissed. She kicked the door open and stepped out thinking “where are they?” She then heard footsteps above her. She knew they were on the roof of the stair well. She needed to get them down from there otherwise everyone that came upstairs was going to be shot at and not be able to have any coverage. She radioed where she was and that the assailant was on top of the stairwell.   
She kept herself up against the wall and tried to hear where they were moving to. She moved around the first corner and saw where she could step up to look up on the roof. She crept quietly to the step and could see he was knelt right above the door just as she feared.   
Charlotte prayed that she would make it there in time. She could hear the sirens below and knew any moment officers were going to come through the door. She continued one step at a time, quietly.   
Finally, she was 2 feet behind them. She cocked her gun and pressed up against the back of their head.   
“DO NOT MOVE! NOW DROP THE GUN! DROP IT NOW!!   
They dropped the gun and Charlotte kicked it away.   
“NOW LAY DOWN ON YOU STOMACHE AND YOUR ARMS STRAIGHT OUT!”  
Charlotte put her foot on his back and then cuffed him. She radioed that she had him in handcuffs just as 2 cop cars and 2 unmarked cars came up the ramp. Charlotte waved to them, and then moved the assailant to stand up. When they stood up, Charlotte came up to their chest. All the cops running to her started laughing and looking at each other. How come the smallest always goes for the biggest?  
First on the roof were 2 of the uniformed officers and they took the assailant and gun for Charlotte,   
Charlotte moved to where she could climb down. When she jumped down, she turned around to see Sidney, Otis and Georgianna running to her.   
Otis yelled, “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah! He was sitting right above the entrance to the door and could see where the cars were coming up the ramp. I had to stop him before he shot at anyone else.” Charlotte said as she bent over and put her hands to her knees to catch her breath and slow the adrenaline.  
“Your bleeding! You must have gotten hit in the nose!” Georgianna came up and grabbed her arm to take a closer look.  
“I am? Aww crap.” Charlotte said looking down and saw she had blood all over her t-shirt.  
“I have something in the trunk of the car to help clean you up.” Otis said.  
During the whole interaction Sidney just stood quietly taking it all in. He was trying to catch his breath and thanking God she was alright. When he heard that she and Crowe were here first and then was listening to Charlotte make her way around the garage he was becoming more and more agitated. Now he was keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest to keep from grabbing her and hugging her in relief.  
“I am going to go down and check on Crowe. ‘’I will ride back to the station with him.” Sidney said as he turned away.   
“Wait! Sidney! Will you tell him I am sorry about lunch?” laughed Charlotte.   
Sidney heart stopped when he heard his name called. He turned back to Charlotte and smiled a half smile and nodded yes.  
She stood there and smiled back at him and for some reason she kept her eyes on him until she realized she looked like something out of a horror movie.   
“Oh man I look horrible.” She said as Otis handed her another wet wipe for her face.   
Georgianna and Otis climbed into the front seat of his car while Charlotte got into the back seat.  
She was starting to crash from all the excitement and needed to eat something but wanted to get back to the station and change her shirt. She always kept an extra shirt and pants in her locker. Just in case of this type of situation.   
The 3 of them walked through the station as Mary asked Charlotte if she was ok.  
“Yes. Just part of the job!” Charlotte said as she shrugged her shoulders.   
“Second day on the job and already taking down the bad guys!” Mary said smiling.  
They made their way up the stairs and Charlotte went over to her desk, sat down and put her head in her hands. She needed a minute to process everything that had happened. She knew there was going to be paperwork and she needed to have things straight.   
Stringer came running up the steps and right to Charlotte and started asking questions as fast as he could.  
“Are you ok? Do you need to be checked out? Are you in any pain? Do you need to go home?”  
“No, I am ok, really! I didn’t even know I was bleeding until Georgianna told me. I have an extra t-shirt in my locker so I will go change in a minute.” 

“OK but please let me know if you need anything.”  
“Well I do need to do the write up on this. Is it online or do you do hard copy?”  
“Its online. I will show you.”  
“Ok. Let me go get changed and get my drink and I will be right back.”  
Just as she left her desk and walked down the hall, Crowe and Sidney came up the stairs caring sandwiches.   
Sidney put a turkey sandwich, bag of chips and Sprite on Charlotte’s desk then turned to the breakroom and put the box of sandwiches for everyone else. He looked around but didn’t see Charlotte. He walked to the locker room to put his stuff into his locker.  
Just as he opened the door and came in Charlotte was lifting her shirt above her head and was not aware that anyone was there. Sidney quickly turned around before he was seen. “Sweet Heavenly Jesus thank You for letting me be the one to walk in on her and not Stringer.” He thought with a smile on his face. He quickly went to his desk and started eating his lunch.   
Charlotte came to her desk and saw that lunch had been placed there.   
“Who do I thank for lunch? I appreciate more than you know!” Charlotte yelled out to everyone.  
“Sidney!” Otis yelled back.  
Charlotte turned to Sidney “Thank you. I am really hungry, and you just made my day! How did you know I love Sprite? This is perfect”   
Sidney smiled back and said “You earned it today. Good job” then in his head he said “Thank you for what I will now dream about tonight”  
Charlotte sat down and started eating her lunch and was having to stop and remember to breath because she was eating so fast.   
After lunch Charlotte cleaned up her desk as James came over pushing a chair so he could sit next to Charlotte. As they worked on her report Sidney was trying to concentrate on what he needed to be doing,   
After her report was done Charlotte mention she needed to talk to Crowe on where she needed to post the witness questions and answers from the interview. James said he could show her what to do and how to distribute the info to the group. Sidney was getting more and more irritated, so he left his desk to go look at the flow board.   
“Crowe what happened at the interview this morning. I don’t see the results.” asked Sidney  
“Heywood conducted the interview and should have that all written down.” Crowe answered back

Sidney walked over to Charlotte’s desk and with a sharp tone asked “Do you have the information from your interview this morning? We need to see what you got.”  
“James was just showing me the procedure and I am working on it now. It shouldn’t be much longer.” Charlotte replied looking up at him wondering why his demeanor had changed from just an hour ago.  
“We are waiting on you so whenever you can get done with whatever you call this and get back to work then the maybe we can get this case solved.”  
“Whatever this is?” asked James   
“I am working on it right now. I appreciate you being patient with me. I needed to eat some lunch and do my incident report. But I should finish shortly.” Charlotte responded confused as to what brought on his attitude.   
“Listen, I don’t care what, when, where or how you eat your lunch or do your reports. What I do care about is getting the evidence as soon as possible so that we can solve these cases. That’s what we do here. Have I made myself clear?” Sidney said with a sharp tone looking her straight in the eye.  
“Woah Parker. What is the problem? She has had a hell of a day and trying to catch up.” James said as he stood up.  
“I should have it to you shortly. But in the future, if you are needing something from me, I suggest you leave your disrespectful attitude at your desk before you approach me. Have I made myself clear?” she responded with her eyes blazing and her lips pinched.   
Sidney immediately turned around and stormed down the hall. James sat back down and looked at Charlotte.   
“I am sorry. I don’t know what the hell his problem is. He can be an ass but that was strange.” said James  
“No please don’t apologize for him. He is a big boy. He was totally fine with me an hour ago. I am at a loss. But I need to finish these so he can do his job. Not like the rest of us are not doing our job.” Charlotte responded sarcastic and irritated.   
She finished the evidence log and sent it to everyone for their files. She then started making calls to the other women who were on the BUNCO list. So far none had seen or heard anything.  
By now it was end of the day and everyone started making their way to leave. Charlotte has decided earlier, after Sidney was so rude, she was going to do her work and ignore him.   
“What the hell is his problem? He was nice when I thanked him for lunch and then he is a total ass? Is he playing a game? Am I missing something? He needs to get a grip before he comes at me that way. I have no problem giving it back to him if this is the game. But what is the purpose? He is so damn yummy but then he..OH CRAP! Yummy? No No NO No NO NO NO no no no. Nope. Keep it together Heywood. You don’t need to get your head all mixed up in this. Just keep your distance.” 

Everyone was gone except for Fred, James and Charlotte. She turned off her computer and walked to the locker room to get her backpack,  
“Heh, are you ok?” James asked learning up against the end of the lockers.  
“Yeah. Just tired, I think. Kind of a strange day.” Charlotte smiled back to him.  
“Would you like to grab some dinner?” James asked with a hesitant smile.  
“How about grabbing it to go and having it at my place? I don’t feel like cooking tonight.”   
“Great! Anything sound good?” James asked trying to keep himself in check.   
“Everything sounds good, except anything really spicey or hot. I like Thai food but when they ask how many stars I want, I always say zero! “  
“Got it! I will surprise you and see you in just a bit.” James turned with a smile and tried not to skip out of the room.  
“Why can’t every guy be as nice as James. Is it really that hard to at least be polite? Am I really that hard to be around? Or is he just an ass. He just must be an ass. Why am I thinking his bad mood must do with me?  
Charlotte went on home, changed into a pair of shorts, new t-shirt and put her hair up in a high ponytail. James knocked on the front door and Charlotte went to let him in  
“Would you like to sit outside? I will grab us some plates and utensils. What can I get you to drink?”  
“I will have whatever you got.” James was nervous.   
“I have soda, lemonade, beer and water.”  
“I’ll have beer if that is ok?  
“Absolutely! Come on let’s eat!” Charlotte said as she led the way to the patio.  
She put everything down on the table and James started taking out the containers.   
“After you mentioned Thai food, I thought that sounded good”  
“It sure smells good. I can’t wait to see what you got.”   
They sat down and started dishing up, talking and then eating. They talked about all kind of things and just enjoying each other’s company. James felt like he could burst sitting there with her in her backyard. Charlotte’s phone rang.  
“Helloooooooo.” Charlotte answered. It was her brother Justin. James only heard one side of the conversation.  
“Ok. How is my girl? You will? You promiss? Yes, I will make you dinner for payment in full. Thank you. OK, love you too. You have your key? See you tomorrow. Bye.”  
“That was my brother. He is going to come over tomorrow after work and help me put up my trampoline.” Charlotte said with a little excitement.   
“Does he need help putting it up? I can come over and help.” James asked hopeful.  
“if you want. I am sure it will go a lot quicker with 2 strong men and you will get paid with dinner if that works.”  
“Well how could I say no to that. Can I bring anything?” James asked?   
“No! But I really appreciate you helping.” Charlotte smiled at him.   
Just then a little voice from the side of the house could be heard,” Charlotte? Chaaaarrrrrlllloottttteee?” The little voice started singing.   
Charlotte looked at James and smiled with her eyebrows raised. “I think we have a little visitor.”  
Charlotte went to the fence at the side of the house and opened it up. Mya came dancing in talking a mile a minute” Can we go on our walk and talk? Please? Who is that? Is he a friend? Do you like ice cream or popsicles? Can you walk and talk? Where is Missy?”  
James started laughing at this energetic little girl who was now holding on to the side of his chair and kicking her legs up behind her.” I would love to go on a walk and talk, whatever that might be.”  
“Mya, did you ask your Grandma if you could come over here?”  
“Uhm, no but I will run back and tell her.”  
“Ok. I will watch you run home, and you ask. I will wait for you to run back.”  
“OK. I will be right back. Tell him not to leave yet.” Mya said about James.  
Charlotte shook her head at James and waited at the gate for Mya. “Here she comes. Get ready for hurricane Mya.” They both laughed.   
James, Mya and Charlotte went into the house so the adults could clean up the leftover dinner and dishes. They then walked out the front door and as they walked Mya started her talking as walked between Charlotte and James.  
“Do you like ice cream the best? What kind? I like this popsicle that has all these three colors in it. I always get it first. Charlotte has her favorite too. She like waterllemlon. But there is all kinds. You will have to just look in the frozen thing and then you can pick it but I pay for it ok. So, you don’t have any money to use for it. I have it.” She continued all the way to Mr. Hankins store while James and Charlotte giggled at each other over Mya’s head.   
As they came into the store Mya yelled to Mr. Hankins “Hello! We are here on our walk and talk and Charlotte had her friend here and he likes ice cream and I told him I will pay for it!”   
Charlotte introduced James to Mr. Hankins and then they walked over to Mya and decided to pick out what they wanted.  
“Mya. Do think I should try the same one as you?“ James asked.  
“Ohhh yes! It’s the best! I have to get my Grandma her favorite too! Charlotte do you have yours?”  
“I do. Go tell Mr.Hankins how many we have and pay for them.”   
James and Charlotte watched as Mr. Hankins told Mya it was 4 fist bumps. She paid with her bumps and the turned out the store.   
As they were walking back to Charlotte’s house, Sidney slowly drove down the street in hopes that he would catch Charlotte outside like he did the other night. As he got closer, he recognized Stringer walking with them and laughing as Mya was skipping in between them.  
“YOU gotta be f*@king joking me! What the hell is he doing there? Good God Stringer are you going to let her breath at all? DAMN IT!! “Sidney fumed as he drove past.   
Stringer noticed Sidney driving past but didn’t mention it to Charlotte. He was enjoying himself so much and he didn’t want to bring up Sidney’s name. He just walked a little taller and thought he would need to mention helping with the trampoline tomorrow at work. But right now the score was:   
Sidney 0/Stringer 1


	6. Tell your story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******* WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS TO DEAL WITH PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE*******
> 
> Sometimes in sharing our story it helps others.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be fun. Or at least I hope you think so.

Charlotte and James walked Mya home and then went back to Charlotte’s house.  
As they went into the house Charlotte asked James if he wanted to sit in the backyard again or if he needed to get home.  
“I would love to sit out back again,” James said with a smile. Inside he could shout how excited he was.  
“What can I get you to drink?”  
“Anything is fine.”  
“I am going to have my usual Sprite with a lot of ice. But there is still beer, soda, lemonade. Please help yourself to whatever you would like!”  
James grabbed a beer and joined Charlotte outside. She was opening a package that had the hammock in it. She stood up and started to hook the hammock to the stand all the while chatting with James. He jumped up to help her.  
“Don’t ever tell Crowe but I will let you have the inaugural launch” Charlotte giggled.   
“No! It should be you!”  
“I have been in one of these hundreds of times. Please lay down and relax.” Charlotte bowed and swept her arm across the hammock. James smiled but his insides were screaming with joy. He was falling hard for Charlotte and in her effortless way she was making it easy to do so.   
He laid down on the hammock started swinging slow. Charlotte handed James his beer and then walked around him and reached up to move the umbrella so the sinking sun wouldn’t be in his eyes. She turned around and smiled at James. He was watching her in silence and wanted to reach out and touch her but just smiled back.  
“I can see why these are popular. I am really relaxed. Just put a blanket over me and I could sleep here all night.” James said looking up to the sky.  
“Good. It is important to have a place that gives you peace, be quiet or just relax. This home dose that for me, but especially the back yard. Now I need to get the garden cleaned up and once the trampoline is up, have my campfires going, then I will pretty much live out here.”  
“Sounds absolutely wonderful.” James said in a lazy tone. He was really relaxed.   
“I think after the kinds of jobs that we do and my sister, who is an ER nurse at Sanditon Memorial, it is really important to detach from all that craziness. Uh Oh! You have the na-nights.” Charlotte started giggling at James as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.   
“Yeah. You are not kidding about relaxing. Between this hammock and being here with you I am in heaven” James let slip.  
Charlotte blushed and smiled looking down at her lap. James couldn’t look over at her.

To break the tension Charlotte said, “If you hold on real tight, I can see if I push you hard enough to get you to swing all the way around.”  
James burst out laughing and Charlotte joined in. They both kept laughing thinking about how funny it would look.  
“I should get going before it gets too late. But I will see you tomorrow and I will come over to help your brother.” James said as he stood up from the hammock and stretched.   
“Yes! Thank you for dinner and coming on our walk and talk. Mya will probably be here tomorrow, and she will be excited to see you again. Do you like spaghetti? I was going to make spaghetti pie for dinner tomorrow night since it is one of my brother’s favorites.”  
“That sounds wonderful. I hope Mya will allow me on your walk and talk tomorrow” James said as he followed Charlotte into the house.  
“Oh, you can guarantee it. Now that she has met you, she will be asking about you all the time now.”  
“Well maybe I might just have to make myself more available to accompany you ladies.” James said a shy side smile.  
“We would like that very much.” Charlotte said blushing and smiling back.   
They walked to the front door and James turned to…well he really wanted to give her a kiss, but he thought better of it. Charlotte was behind him and stopped to look up at James. She wasn’t sure but she felt the air a little charged and thought for a moment James might kiss her. Instead, he opened the front door and went outside. Charlotte leaned up against the door frame and smiled.   
“Thank you for dinner and hanging out tonight. I enjoyed myself. “said Charlotte with a smile and a little bit of a blush.  
“No, I should thank you. I appreciate you letting me break in the hammock. I will make sure to keep that secret between us though. Have a good rest of your evening and I will see you tomorrow.” James smiled sweetly and walked to his truck. He waived as he drove away. His heart was beating a mile a minute. The internal dialogue sounded like Mya when she talked. “Man, she is amazing. I should have kissed her, but we are coworkers and it could get weird. I haven’t felt like this towards someone in such long time. What am I going to do? Of course Parker drove past. I wonder what his problem was with Charlotte He never acts that way even when he is angry so that is odd. I bet he has noticed Charlotte. That would be my luck. I know he drove past tonight, and I bet it is killing him that he saw me but techniqually we are coworkers first and hopefully friends and if God willing eventually more than that.” James almost drove past his house because he everything running through his mind. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to sleep tonight. 

Sidney had driven past James and Charlotte, with whom he assumed was her little girl, smiling, walking and talking. Sidney was so pissed he sped home and immediately went into the garage to box out his frustration. “F*#KING STRINGER!! What the hell is he doing? He needs to work and leave Charlotte alone. I am such an ass. Why can’t I even talk to her. She makes me feel sick. Oh my God when I saw her with blood on her face. I can’t get involved. That’s what got me last time. I need to just keep her at a distance and a working relationship. Stringer needs to keep his distance. Why do I even care if they went out together.I don’t even know who she is anyway. What is wrong with me? Why her? I am a mess. I just don’t get it. WHY HER? STRINGER!”   
Charlotte got into bed with her bowl of ice cream and turned on the TV. She missed her little cuddle bug, Missy, since she was at Justin’s house for a weenie dog sleep over. The movie Mrs. Doubtfire was on, so she started watching that. She needed something funny since she felt a little dread about the possibility of talking with a victim tomorrow.   
She laid there thinking about it and needed to talk herself through it. “I have told my story many times but am I getting nervous because these are new coworkers? I need to remember that I have nothing to be ashamed about just like I would tell the victim. When I don’t share my story then I give power to that asshole. I will continue to share and listen to everyone’s story. Please Lord give me peace of mind and spirit as I work with the victim tomorrow. Please let me say words that she can hear that will allow her to take back her control over her own life. Amen. James sure is handsome and sweet. I wonder if he was going to kiss me? I would have liked it. He seems so kind and peaceful. But we are just coworkers and need to get to know each other better. I don’t even know what the policy is at work. I need to be careful. He did give me some butterflies though. What is with Sidney? If he is testing me, then joke is on him. I don’t need to prove myself to him. What the hell.   
Charlotte laid there a little while longer and fell asleep with the TV on. 

Charlotte stopped and got herself a latte on her way into the station. She needed some extra help this morning. Really, she wanted anything that could give her a little extra comfort. She knew it could be a hard couple of hours ahead. She came up the stairs and Clara, Crowe and Sidney were already there talking and moving around. They all said their morning greetings except for Sidney. He just kept his back to her. Charlotte went to her locker and put her stuff away and went back to her desk to look over the file.  
Clara came over and stood in front of Charlotte’s desk,” I set the interview up at 9:30. Are you still up for it? If not, it is totally ok.”  
“I am ready. I gave myself my pep talk last night. I have no problem talking with her. Are we sure it is her boyfriend?   
Sidney was trying to listen, but Crowe wouldn’t stop whistling at his desk.   
“Oh yeah it’s him for sure. But it’s a case of her not wanting him to get in trouble. He could lose his scholarship if he gets in trouble. Poor guy. Boo F*#king Hoo. He needs to be held accountable for his actions.”   
“I couldn’t agree more. I am ready.” Charlotte said while checking the clock. It was 8:15 am so she had some time to get ready. She started checking to make sure all her paperwork from the day before was completed so Sidney didn’t upset her peace. That was the last thing she needed right now.   
James, Fred, Will came up the steps and said their morning greetings. James stopped and asked if he needed to bring his tools over to help Justin. He made sure to ask so Sidney could hear.   
“No! You can use mine if you don’t mind pink handled tools.” Charlotte smiled  
“Oh wait a minute. OK. I think just this once. “chuckled James.   
“WHAT THE HELL EVER.” Sidney said in his head.   
Esther, Georgianna and Susan came up the steps with their morning greetings.   
Susan stopped and asked Charlotte.” Clara and Esther mentioned you might go into the interview this morning. Are you up for it? You can walk away if you need to. No problem.”  
“I know Susan. I am ready though. I appreciate your concern. I will be ok though. It get’s easier and easier each time I share it. I just wish it would stop happening.” 

At 9:30 Esther came up the stairs and escorted the victim into the interview room. Charlotte watched and then stood up and followed. She could see James, Clara and Fred in the watch room. Fred was making sure the recording would be set. Charlotte didn’t see everyone else slip into the watch room to see the interview. It wasn’t normal for everyone to be there. Maybe it was because they were nosey. Maybe it was because they needed to silently support her weather she knew they were there or not.   
“Sara, this is Detective Charlotte Heywood. She asked if she could come in and talk with you about what happened. We are all here to make sure you are protected and that you have support for your future. Is there anything you want to ask?”  
“You havn’t arrested Kevin, have you?” asked Sara  
“No one has been arrested. But that is why we are here to talk with you today. We believe that if Kevin did indeed cause this injury, then he needs to be held accountable.” Esther said quietly and encouraging.   
“NO! He didn’t mean it. It was an accident. Really. It was really an accident. I got in the way and I knew he was going to drive the 4 wheelers around. It was my fault for walking into his way. Please, He wouldn’t hurt me. It was my fault.” Sara said pleading.  
“Sara, there has been more than one incident where you have been injured by Kevin and it was never his fault. But if you look at it from my side, you don’t get hurt when you are around anyone else other than Kevin. Kevin is always in the equation.” Esther said quietly.   
“I know it seems like it but really this was my fault. I should have paid attention to what he was doing. Please, it was my fault. I don’t want him to get in trouble for something I should have known better.” Sara continued to plead.   
Esther nodded at Charlotte so she could now take over. It was completely silent in the watch room. You could almost hear everyone’s heartbeat. They were all nervous, scared, and concerned for Charlotte. As Charlotte took a breath so did everyone else.

With her hands folded on the table, her head tilted down and to the left, she took a breath and started.  
“Sara. I asked if I could come in and share with you my story. It was something that happened when I was your age. I am just asking that you listen, ok? When I was in high school, I was a cheerleader. Because I was the smallest, I was taught to be the flyer. I was the one that they threw up in the air, then I would do my flips, and when I came down the guys would catch me. We trained several hours a day for six days a week. I had to trust that there would be someone there to catch me every time. I started dating one of the guys that was my spotter. He was always very kind and respectful. I never had any reason to question any issue about his character. He was respectful and a friend to everyone. Since he was a spotter, I had always trusted him to catch me with the other spotters. I never any doubts that he was trustworthy.”  
“One day after school I was late to practice because my locker was jammed. I finally got it open, got my stuff and went to practice. My boyfriend immediately started asking why I was late, who I talked to, where else I went and then started asking if I had been talking with another schoolmate. I was so confused why he was upset. Practice started and after warming up we started working on a cheer. Everything was fine and then he started being late in catching me. The other spotter was able to get me but if a spotter doesn’t do their job then more than one person can get hurt. Next time we do the cheer and I land my flip, but my boyfriend lets go to early and my head and shoulder hit the mat. He knows what he did. He knows I know he let go of me. He picks me up and starts saying he was sorry and that maybe I turned wrong and that was why he didn’t have a hold of me the right way. Things like this continued where I almost get physically hurt, or a little hurt and then he looks like a great guy because he is at my side to make sure I am ok but at the same time telling me it was my fault. This would happen when he was upset with me and soon, I never knew what was upsetting him. I loved being the flyer. There is a moment when I would be at the top of the throw and right before I would start to go into a flip or roll, I would feel like I was flying or even floating. But after a,while, I was starting to doubt myself and was fearful in completing the flip because I was worried, I was going to get hurt.”  
“His attitude about everything started to change. He didn’t like me talking with anyone else on the squad if he wasn’t there. He even was upset if I needed to talk to teachers without his knowing ahead of time. I became more and more confused because I thought he really liked me and cared for me. But his actions were completely the opposite. He then started to find ways to physically hurt me outside of cheer. Slam me into walls, hold my hand so hard that he broke my finger, held me under water when a group of all of our friend went swimming.”

As Charlotte was telling her story, all the others in the viewing room were trying to remember to breath. There were sighs, and small moans of pain in support of Charlotte, even though she couldn’t hear them and was unaware of who all might be listing. Sidney had his arms crossed in front of his chest and clenched hands. James kept rubbing his forehead. 

Charlotte continued her story while Sara sat next to her silently crying.” I doubted myself, became frightened about everything, and became the opposite of who I really am. I lost myself while trying to protect myself. My family could clearly see what was going on, but I refused to let them do anything and fought with them when they tried. I didn’t want to get him in trouble because I thought I loved him. I was protecting him and yet he was harming me. I had bruises all over my body. I felt horrible about myself and my mind was in a haze. The final straw came one day when the whole cheer team decided to go camping. We were setting up the tent and it was all out of sorts. I started giggling, saying we were terrible at puzzles. He immediately became enraged, grabbed me and took a tent spike and put into my side and dragged it down.” At this point Charlotte stood up and lifted the side of her shirt to show a scar that went from her underarm to her waist. Sara gasped and looked at Charlotte with tears in her eyes. Everyone listing in the view room gasped and then looked at each other with anger on their faces. Sidney had been listening to this whole story with a pain in his chest. Who could hurt her like this? He wanted to figure out who the f*#king pig was and hunt him down.   
Charlotte sat down and continued her story. “I immediately started bleeding and needed help fast. He couldn’t hide what he had done and this time he was really scared. He wasn’t scared that he hurt me. He was scared because he got caught. One of my friends ran to the Park Ranger to call for an ambulance. I went to the hospital and after blood transfusion, surgery, bandage changes and a week in the hospital I was able to go home. My boyfriend never once came to see me. And that was a blessing because I was able to see my family and my friends, who truly loved me. I had space away from his toxic manipulations. But because he had worn my self-esteem down so badly, I forgot how to fight for myself. I forgot what was right and wrong for my own self. When the police came and talked with me, I was denying it was his fault. But you can see that it was his fault. There was no way out of this. I felt devastated that he was going to be charged and again it was my fault. But then, someone asked me what I would do if it was my sister or best friend. What would I tell them to remind them it wasn’t their fault.   
“A police officer shared her own story with me and how she had to get back to her true self. It isn’t easy. The hardest part for me was forgiving myself, trusting myself and my instincts. You are not a bad person for sticking up for yourself and saying what he did was wrong. HE is the bad person for putting you in that position while saying he loves you. You will have love again with someone who knows your worth. But from now on. You will decide if they are worthy of you instead the other way around. Do they deserve your time and your love.Give yourself some time to heal. I have a name and number of a counselor who can help you. Your boyfriend needs to deal with his actions. He is an adult and he now can act like one.”  
Charlotte took Sara’s hand and gave it a squeeze and sat quietly with her. Esther waited a moment and then asked, “Sara, have you changed your mind about pressing charges? Do you need more time? “  
“No, I want to press charges now. I want to say everything he has done. I am tired of the fear and I am tired of being hurt all the time.” Exclaimed Sara.   
“Please write down everything that happened. Then we will take it from there. I think we should get a restraining order.” Said Esther.   
Sara nodded in agreement. “Detective Heywood and I are going to step out into the hallway for just a moment and then I will be back.”  
Charlotte stood up and then Sara jumped up and gave Charlotte a hug. Charlotte told Sara she was doing the right thing, that she was a very strong woman and that she will survive even stronger.   
Charlotte and Esther went out into the hall and Charlotte turned around to Esther putting her arms out to hug her and thanking her for helping Sara. They stood that way for a moment.  
Esther went back in with Sara and Charlotte went into the locker room. She needed a moment to gather herself. As she sat on a bench with her arms on her legs and her head down, she heard the locker room door open.   
“Charlotte?” asked Sidney in a quiet voice.  
“I will have the paperwork to you in a bit. I just needed a moment. I am sure you can understand.” Charlotte said in a direct manner and keeping her head down. She didn’t need Sidney jumping at her again like he did yesterday.  
Sidney just turned and walked out. He really wanted to sit down and put his arms around her. But after the way he talked to her yesterday, he knew he better just leave.   
Charlotte sat there and gathered herself. She was proud of herself for sharing her story but she didn’t realize it would take some energy out of her.   
As Charlotte walked to her desk, she looked over at Sidney who was watching her. He gave her small smile as a way to show support\ and in return she smiled back.


	7. Wednesday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken forever to get this chapter uploaded! This chapter doesn't have a lot of "guts" yet because it is a build up. Kind of a little information drop.   
> Thank you all for reading, responding and encouraging. I can't even tell you what it does to help keep me moving forward with this story that has taken up a lot of my thinking.   
> You are all the best! God Bless!

Charlotte sat at her desk and as each minute passed, she was feeling better. She decided to go warm up her latte and see if she could salvage it. As she was standing at the counter, Sidney came in and had to talk to her. He couldn’t let this moment pass.   
“Uhm. Charlotte. I didn’t follow you into the locker room to ask about paperwork. I just wanted to say that was very brave of you to share your story.” Sidney said quietly but determined so that she knew he was sincere. He needed to make some sort of positive connection with her since the last couple of days he was an ass.   
She looked up at him surprised at a change in demeanor. As she started to thank him, Georgie, James and Clara came into the break room talking. They all came over to Charlotte to talk with her and make sure she was ok. Sidney slowly moved out of the way and back to his desk. He was a little irritated that they we interrupted, especially with James in the mix, but they were supporting Charlotte, so he let it go.   
The rest of the workday went quickly, and Charlotte felt good as she was leaving the station. James was following her out and mentioned he would meet her there. Just as she put her bag in the back seat, she saw Esther, Clara and Georgie. She yelled over to them “Hey ladies! Since the guys all get together for poker on Friday night why don’t we do girls night at my house?!”   
All of them looked at each other and yelled,” Oh Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Count me in!”   
Sidney and Will heard this exchange and looked at each other with a little chuckle. Both wondering how that was going to turn out.   
Charlotte got home to see that her brother was already there. James had just pulled up in his truck and was getting out as he noticed Sidney drive by. James acted like he didn’t see Sidney and but couldn’t hide his smile. Sidney saw James getting out of his truck at Charlotte’s and immediately his attitude went off the charts in the wrong direction. “What is wrong with me? I just don’t get it. Why am I acting this way? I feel like I could crawl out of my skin.” He said to himself shaking his head.   
Charlotte and James went into her house chatting away. Charlotte put her bag on a chair and went to the back yard to see her brother pulling all the pieces of the trampoline out of the large box.   
“Hi! How’s it going?” Charlotte asked Justin.   
“Hey Sis. I am just getting started.” Justin said as he stood up.   
“I brought help! This is James. He is one of my partners at SPD.”   
They shook hands and James went over with Justin to look at the pieces that needed to be assembled.   
“Where is my sweet girl?” Charlotte yelled out to Justin.   
“She went into your bedroom and went under the covers. I am surprised she didn’t come out here when you came in.” 

James's heart started beating a little fast thinking he was going to meet Charlotte’s little girl.   
Charlotte went into her bedroom and could see the lump under the blankets on the bed. “Missy Girl. Are you going to come out and say hi?” “Do you want to come out into the back yard and meet James?”   
Charlotte changed into a pair of shorts and picked up Missy who was trying to give kisses and wiggle in Charlotte’s arms.   
As Missy came up on James and Justin down on the ground, Charlotte started to introduce Missy to James.” James this is my sweet girl, Missy. She wanted to come and meet you.” Missy ran up to James and jumped into his lap. James busted out laughing thinking he was going to see a human little girl instead of a miniature dachshund wiggling around in his lap.   
“Well hi there! You sure are cute! Are you going to come and help us?” James couldn’t stop chuckling about how he had thought Charlotte had an actual child. Missy jumped off his lap and started to run around the backyard snorting and sniffing. Charlotte had no idea that he assumed she had a little girl.   
Charlotte offered to bring them something to drink but said no beer until the trampoline was finished. She didn’t need to have any accidents from their negligence. She came back outside to find Missy sitting in between James and Justin as if she was helping. “Just call for me if you need anything. I will go start dinner.” Missy followed Charlotte back into the house prancing around, happy to be home.   
Charlotte put the spaghetti pie together and put it in the oven and set the timer. She grabbed herself something to drink and went back outside to relax. She listened to the guys chatting as they worked. “Hey! Chat on your own time! I don’t want a half assed job done.” She laughed as she finished yelling to them. They both laughed back and shook their heads.   
She was thinking how nice it was just to relax and how her day had gone. She thought about that moment with Sidney and how gentle his voice was when he spoke. Just thinking about it made the hair on her body stand up. She even gave a little shake as if there was a cool breeze. Then, as she watching James and she thought how handsome and nice he was. Just at that moment he looked up at her and they smiled to each other.   
After 30 minutes Charlotte went in and checked on dinner and set the timer for 10 more minutes. She got out plates, napkins, utensils and brought them out to the patio table. She yelled over to the guys that dinner would be ready in about 20 minutes.   
The guys came in, washed up and got their drinks. Charlotte grabbed dinner out of the oven and put it on the patio table and just then heard “Charlooooooootte! Charloooooooooootte!” She knew immediately who it was. She walked over to the side gate and opened it and there stood Mya with a big smile.   
“Does your Grandma know you came over?” asked Charlotte   
“Hers at church. Just JJ is at home.” Mya responded.   
“Have you had dinner?   
“An apple and chefftos.”   
“Go tell JJ you are here with me and I will bring you home later.”   
“Will you wait and not close the gate?”   
“Yes, I will watch for you.   
James came out to the patio and looked over at Charlotte.   
“We have one more added to our dinner party. Smiled Charlotte   
James nodded his head with a smiled. Just then Mya came shooting through the gate and saw James sitting down at the table   
“James! Are you still here?” Mya yelled to him. Before James could answer Mya asked, “Does him just live here now?”   
Charlotte and James told Mya he was there to help put up the trampoline.   
“YES! Now we do our fancy kickin jumps!” Mya yelled as she climbed up into a chair at the table.   
Justin came out with the salad and the bread. “Dr. Justin! You are here too?” “What?”   
“Hey Mya Bean! Are you eating dinner with us?” Justin asked as he came over to Mya for a hug.   
“Yes. It smells so good in my nose!” Mya sniffed up in the air.   
Charlotte dished out some for Mya and told her to blow on it to cool it off. Sitting on her knees, she looked over the side of her chair at Missy.” Hi Missy. You are so cute.”   
Mya then looked at James seriously, “Do you know the rule about eatinn’”   
“No? What is the rule?” James asked as Charlotte started giggling.   
“If you give Missy any food that is people food then you have to spend the night to make sure hers doesn’t frow up or hurt tummy.” Mya said with a straight face as she took a bite of her dinner.   
“That sounds like a good rule.” James said as he winked at Charlotte and they smiled at each other again.   
They all talked while eating dinner. Well, as much as you can with a talkative 5-year-old.   
When Mya was done, she leaned over to James “Are you walking and talking with us tonight?”   
“Well, I don’t know. We want to finish the trampoline.” James said leaning back over to her.   
“I could take what you want and bring it to you. Justin you want to bring you something?”   
‘Uh, YEAH! I will have whatever you think is good.” Justin said with a thoughtful look.   
Mya smiled knowing she had a job to do.   
“We will go in a little bit, ok” Charlotte said to Mya as she got down from the table to go over and inspect the trampoline installation. 

Charlotte, James and Justin looked at each other shaking their heads and laughing. “That kid is something else.” Justin said “She is always so happy. Everyone is her friend. She cracks me up.”   
“Charlotte, this dinner was so good. Thank you for making it.” James said with a smile.   
“This is one of my favorite things Charlotte makes. It’s even better the next day.” Justin said taking a drink of his beer.   
“Don’t worry. There is enough for you both to take some home.”   
Charlotte cleaned up the table, kitchen and dishes and went back outside to show Mya where she thought they should do their fairy garden. James was waiting for Justin to put some piece together and took that moment to look over at Charlotte. “What is it about her. How can one person be that amazing?”   
After a while Charlotte told Mya to go ask the guys what they would like and then they would go. They both said whatever she thought was best. She skipped into the house and the girls walked to Mr.Hankins to get the frozen treats.   
They walked back and went into the back yard. Mya was so excited to show them that she got them the same thing so they wouldn’t fight over them. The guys told her she was smart to think about that and thanked her for buying them a treat. Mya sat in the yard with the guys while they all ate their dessert. When they were done, she brought in all the garbage and high fived Charlotte. Then went right back to supervising and asking 100 questions.   
Charlotte sat in the hammock and called Allison.   
“Hey girl! I am having girl’s night on Friday night and you need to be here.” Charlotte said with a tough voice.   
“That sounds fun. Who is all coming?”   
“Just my partners from the department. The guys all have a poker party so I thought I would have the girls over here.”   
“Oh wait. Isn’t that what Meme said in the letter?”   
Charlotte burst out laughing, “Oh man! Yes! Well now you can check it out for yourself.”   
“What can I bring? Wine or something to make a yummy drink?   
“That sounds perfect. I will figure out something for dinner for all of us.”   
“Great! OK, love you. See you Friday!”   
“Love you too. Friday at 7 ,bye!”   
Charlotte looked over at the construction crew to see James on his knees putting something together and Mya standing next to him with her little hand on his shoulder watching. Charlotte thought how nice James was and how he was so sweet with Mya. 

The guys finished putting the trampoline up and Mya asked who got to jump first. They washed their hands and came back outside to relax.   
Mya called over and asked Charlotte to come jump with her. Charlotte got up on the trampoline and held hands with Mya as they jumped and giggled.   
Will called out from his balcony” Are you all having a party without me? Oh, heh James!”   
Charlotte yelled back and told him to come on over sit and have a beer with the guys. Will wandered over and relaxed with James and Justin. Mya got down from the trampoline and watched as Charlotte started to jump higher and higher. She then did some easy flips for Mya to yell and laugh.   
They 3 guys started reacting with laughter and in a little shock.   
“Those are nothing. Wait until you see her do the scary ones. Our parents can’t watch sometimes. These little flips are nothing. Those are warm up. She gets into a zone and flies.” Justin said while watching Charlotte start to slow down.   
Charlotte got down from the trampoline, walked over to the patio and sat down to the visit with the 3 men. “OK. It’s ready to go if you want to give it a try. Go ahead and get your jump on.” Charlotte said teasingly.   
They all declined and instead kept up good conversation until it was getting dark.   
“So, since you gentleman are having poker Friday night the ladies are coming over here for girl's night. Our sister Allison is going to come to.” Charlotte mentioned.   
“What! Allison is coming. Like didn’t sign up for a 3rd shift because she is going to come over and do something fun?” Justin said in shock.   
“Yep. She said she would show up.”   
“Is she going make that Vodka Lemon Lush drink?   
“I don’t think so, but it sure sounds good.”   
Justin and Charlotte explained that they like to make that drink, but it is so good that you don’t remember how much you drink, and it doesn’t go good from there.   
“I just slept on the trampoline. I don’t remember much about that night.” Justin said laughing.   
“I ended up in Meme’s bed and asked her to quit spinning the room.” Charlotte was laughing hard telling the stories of the others that had partaken in the “Lemon Lush Incident”   
“It sounds really good and I think you are going to have make it for us one of these days.” Will said with eyebrows up. 

Mya walked up and saw Will sitting with the other adults, so she walked right up to him.   
“Hi, I’m Mya! Are you coming over to jump?”   
“Hi Mya. I am Will! I thought I would come over and see what was happening. I live right there and work with Charlotte.”   
“WHAT? You work with Charlotte? Hims does too.” She said pointing to James.   
“Yes! We all work together. There are 7 more of us in our group.   
“You a police person too?”   
“I am.’   
“Wow.” Mya said as her little eyes glazed over and she was staring at something as she was listening.   
“Hey there Miss. I bet it is way past your bedtime, so I need to go walk you back home.” Charlotte said standing up, holding her hand out to Mya.   
“Ohhhkaaaaayyyyy. But hims didn’t get a popsicle.” Mya said pointing to Will and trying to figure a way to stay longer.   
“There are popsicles in my freezer, in the kitchen, and if he wants one, he can go check them out.”   
“That is exactly what I am going to do!” Will said jumping up and walked into the house.   
“ok.bye dr justin. bye james.” Mya said quietly and deflated as she went over to give them a hug goodbye.   
Will came out of the house with an ice cream bar. “Can I see what hims got first?” asked Mya.   
“Yes of course!” Will said showing her what he picked.   
“That’s a good pick. Bye I will see you later.” Mya jumped up giving a high five to Will.   
As Charlotte walked Mya home, Will shared with Justin how Charlotte spoke of her horrible experience with the abusive boyfriend.   
“Oh really? Yeah. It was bad. I was at university already, so I didn’t see her every day. But then my other brothers and sisters were mentioning how they didn’t like her boyfriend and then I hear that she is getting hurt a lot, something isn’t adding up. I came home for a week and I take one look at her and I see red. I could see bruises on her forearms that were the shape of hands. She had a black eye. She told our parents she got an elbow in the eye from cheer practice. We all knew whose elbow hit her. Somehow, she talked me out of getting all my friends and go beat the ever-loving shit out of him. It still haunts me that I wasn’t here when he attacked her while they were camping. Thank God he was already in police custody when I found out. But I think he out now. I need to check if she still has a no contact order. Well, now that I say that she is a police officer and she is always packing.” Justin said shaking his head. 

Charlotte came back into the backyard as the guys started to stand up and get ready to leave.   
“Thanks for letting me come over and hang out for a bit. I am so relaxed I am going to go home and to bed. See you two tomorrow. Justin, it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again.” Will said while shaking Justin’s hand. 

Justin left first and then Will made his way back home across the yard. James lingered behind. He knew he should go home but he really wanted to be around Charlotte some more. He was trying to come up with questions to ask her to keep him there. Charlotte handed him a container of leftovers from dinner.   
“Don’t bring this to work for lunch. I won’t be responsible for what happens when it smells so good after you warm it up.”   
“Oh, thanks you! I might have it for dinner tomorrow night.”   
“Oh yeah. What am I going to do without my dinner buddy tomorrow night? After the last 2 nights it’s going to be quiet.”   
James was trying to think of something to say but he was coming up blank. Just then Charlotte asked,   
“I know this might be strange to ask but what is the policy about dating co-workers?’   
James about choked. Why was she asking about this?   
“They have told us to keep relationships outside of the station. They won’t ask and we don’t tell. Why do you ask?” James was blushing.   
“I think I noticed something going on between Esther and Will. Just wanting to make sure my detective skills are on point.”   
“Will has been chasing her for a while and it seems that she might finally be warming up to him. It usually has never been a problem but a couple years ago there was a bad situation with Parker and his partner. This was before we opened to all working together. We all had one primary partner. They were partnered for about six years and his partner had an affair with Parker’s wife. I really felt bad for him. She works in law enforcement to. She is in narcotics. But she can be shady, and I don’t trust her for some reason. So, I try and stay away from her when we have dual cases. “   
“Thanks for the heads up. Make sure to point her out to me if end up having to work with her.”   
“Defiantly. So, let me ask you a question now. Justin mentioned that your ex-boyfriend is out of prison. Were you aware of that? Do you have a no contact order in place?” James asked with concern. 

“Justin the big brother! I was aware and I do have the order in place. I appreciate the concern. I am ok though. It happened over ten years ago. I am not the same person I was back then. But I have not kept tabs on him, so I am not sure where he lives or where he is at. But I am fine. Thank you for caring.” she smiled at James as he stood in front of her. He wanted to kiss her so bad he worried that the battle was showing on his face. Instead he stepped forward and pulled Charlotte into a hug. She hugged him back and liked that he was taller than her and he had strong protective arms. 

James and Charlotte broke apart “Thank you for helping put up the trampoline. Also, thank you for being so patient with Mya. Her Dad is in prison for life. Her Mom died of an overdose when she was only about 6 months old. Then she has two older brother that act like she doesn’t exist. Her Grandmother has raised all them and they are like family to me. I can’t let that little girl go through life without knowing someone has her back. She needs to have someone constant. She has a piece of my heart.” she said thoughtfully. 

“Well, you are an amazing woman Charlotte. I for one and lucky to not only work with you but I think I can safely say also a friend. Thank you for the leftovers.” James went to the front door wanting to give her another hug and a kiss this time but held back. “I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well.” he said with a longing look on his face. 

“You to. I will see you tomorrow.” She smiled as James went out the front door and she watched him get in his truck and drive away with a wave. 

James’s head was running in circles about the hug, just being around her, her asking about dating coworkers and some more about the hug. 

A little while later while Charlotte was snuggled up in bed, she had a million things running through her mind. Mya, how the day went, Sidney talking to her in a nice way, her trampoline, girls night, James and the nice hug, need to find out where Jeff Howard was and if he is in the area, James and the hug was nice and he was so nice, helpful and handsome. His hug reminded her of...like...oh crap. Like hugging her brother Jusitn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next is police work on a crime scene and Friday night fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte dropped off Missy at Justin’s office and as she was pulling out of the driveway a call came over the radio that a silent alarm had gone off at a drive-thru coffee stand. Will had heard the call as he was on his way into the station. Both called in that they were close and would be on location ASAP.  
Both pulled up at the parking lot where the coffee stand sat on. They saw each other and both proceeded cautiously toward the stand. As they got closer, they were able to see a young lady being held with a gun to her head by a slim build person covered in all black. Charlotte motioned to Will she was taking the right side of the small building while he took the left. Will yelled out “SANDITON POLICE! PUT THE GUN DOWN AND STEP OUTSIDE THE BUILDING. PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!” Charlotte continued on the right of the building and was able to see what was going on through the window. The robber was not putting the gun down and was becoming more agitated. “HELL NO! YOU BACK UP OR I AM GONNA KILL HER! YOU LISTING TO ME?”   
Charlotte could now see Will through the window on the other side> She nodded at Will to try and let him know she would try and talk with him. “Heh!Heh!Heh! Listen. Calm Down and listen. You are not walking out of here with about $200 dollars of coffee money and leaving a victim behind. Let her out and then things will be better for us to negotiate. If you keep her in there, then it’s going to be really bad for you. Be smart. You are already caught. You are in a building that you can’t leave unless in handcuffs or a body bag. Let her go and then we can work with you. The longer you keep her the worse it is going to be for you. There is about to be at least 10 to 15 more police officers here. Please do the right thing.”  
“I AM NOT LETTING HER GO OTHER WISE YOU WILL KILL ME! YOU WANT ME TO LET HER GO THEN YOU TAKE HER PLACE! I NEED SOMETHING FOR MY SAFTY. YOU WANT HER OUT THEN YOU COME IN!”   
Charlotte looked over at Will and he shook his head “No”. He didn’t want her to put herself in that position. More SPD showed up and started taping off the scene for safety and control. The robber had the victim sit on the ground so that Charlotte and Will could no longer see where she was at. Then he walked to the back of the little building, so they were no longer able to see him.   
Charlotte yelled out ‘WE NEED TO BE ABLE TO SEE THE BOTH OF YOU TO INSURE YOUR SAFTEY. PLEASE COME BACK TO THE WINDOW.”  
“NO! I CAN SEE ALL OF YOU ON THE SECURITY SCREEN SO I HAVE NO PROBLEM STAYING HERE.” He yelled out.   
“THEN LET HER GO! YOU ALREADY CAN SEE EVERYTHING. YOU DON’T NEED HER.” Yelled Charlotte.  
“IF YOU WANT HER TO COME OUT THEN YOU COME IN. I AM DONE TALKING.” He yelled out.   
Charlotte motioned to Will to move back around the building. They needed to figure out what the next step was. “I will go in. I can talk to him. I have no problem. He sounds like he is going to stay put.” Said Charlotte.   
“NO! No way Charlotte!” Will responded in exasperation.   
“He has moved away from our eye line. He can see everything on security screen. Even if we cut the power, he has settled in. If I go in, then maybe he will realize that we are not playing around, and that time is ticking down. I know I can get him to give up.”  
“Damn it Charlotte! This is a coffee stand and this asshole is calling the shots! There can’t be more than $200 dollars in there.” Will said looking down. Georgie and Crowe finally showed and joined them.  
“Will. He is desperate. He is holding a hostage so he is showing he is not giving up. $200 dollars or not.” Charlotte said.  
They all stood there contemplating what needed to be done. Finally, they agreed to have Charlotte go in.   
“OK! I WILL COME IN. LET HER OUT AND I WILL TAKE HER PLACE!” Charlotte yelled out.   
“EVERYONE GET ALL THE WAY BACK. GIVE YOUR GUN TO THEM! COME TO THE DOOR AND PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT.” Charlotte handed her gun to Will. Crowe, Georgianna and Will walked backwards with their guns drawn. Charlotte walked to the door and held out her right arm with her hand straight guy out. The girl in the stand opened the door slowly and held out her arm and took Charlotte’s hand. The robber told them to hug so that they were not separated. He then had them move so that Charlotte’s back was now facing inside the building and they young ladies’ back was facing Will. The robber then told Charlotte to grab the door handle. He then grabbed ahold of her jacket collar and yanked her backwards. The door shut and Will yelled out,” F*$k!”  
Just as Will, Crowe and Georgiana came together, the rest of the group showed up. Will explained the situation and that Charlotte was now in small building and had changed places with the victim.   
“Are you serious, Will? You let her go in there? What the hell is going on! This is a damn coffee stand not a bank.” Sidney said in a loud voice looking at Will.  
“I know that. But he is not giving up. Charlotte thinks she can get him to give himself up. She is in there now so we have to wait to see if she can settle this.”   
Sidney walked in a circle with his hands in his hair wondering how this became a hostage situation. It got way out of hand really quick and his anger was growing by the minute.   
Everyone had themselves situated around the perimeter of the parking lot. Susan came in scene and Will gave her the run down on the situation.   
“Listen, we all know this isn’t our department’s fault. This guy is came into this with a plan so let’s see if Charlotte can get him to change his plans. Go ahead and see if we can get any info out of them and see where we are with this. You are point, Will.  
As SPD and her partners had been detailing the situation, Charlotte had come into the stand and was ordered to sit on the ground. She decided to see if she could get him talking.  
“I am Charlotte. Can you tell me your name, so I at least know who I am talking to?’  
“You don’t need to know my name.” he said in a gruff voice.   
“OK. That is fine. Will you at least tell me why you needed to rob this stand this morning?”  
“NO!” he yelled at Charlotte.  
“Ok.Ok. Can you take off the mask so I can see who I am talking to.”  
“Do you think I am that stupid?”  
“I don’t think you are stupid. But let me tell you what I think I already know.” Charlotte said quietly looking him straight in the eye.   
“I think you are scared and desperate and not about this situation. You are in trouble with something else and needed to try to get quick cash. Will you tell me what is going on?”   
Just then Charlotte heard Will yell out “CHARLOTTE! CAN YOU TELL ME YOUR READ ON THE SITUATUON?”  
“Ok. I am going to just yell back to him, so he knows we are ok.” Charlotte said   
“WE ARE TALKING! THERE IS NO REASON TO STORM THIS STAND. HE IS COOPERATING.” Charlotte yelled back  
All the detectives looked at each other and nodded. They were all more nervous than usual since they had no eyes on Charlotte or the robber.  
“Will! She needs to hurry this up! This is going to go bad. It has already gotten way out of hand.” hissed Sidney.  
“I know Sidney. But we go in with no eyes on their location, then Charlotte is good as dead.” Will said in frustration.   
Sidney felt like a caged animal. He was sweating and trying to get his heart rate down. “What the hell was she thinking? Does she have a death wish? I am going to be sick if anything happens to her.“ Sidney wanted to yell out in frustration but was trying to keep his cool.  
Charlotte continued to try to talk to the robber.   
“Will you tell me what happened to make you show up here this morning? “  
“I SAID NO!”  
“CHARLOTTE! EVERTHING OK IN THERE?”   
“YES! WE ARE TALKING!”   
“Ok listen. I am going to lay it out for you now and then you can decide how you want this to play out. There are approximately 20 police officers out there. It’s only 9 in the morning and I can guarantee that half of them haven’t had coffee because you decided to rob it.” Charlotte thought she would try to add a little humor to get him to listen better.   
“You are not walking away form this and going home. You already made that decision when you pulled a gun on that young lady and tried to rob her. Do you have an idea of how much money you have in your bag?”   
“No”  
“Count it out. At least see what you possibly could have walked away with. I know I am curious.”  
He looked at Charlotte for a minute and then emptied the money on the counter and started counting.  
“$413.59” He said with a sigh of defeat.  
“What is wrong? Were you hoping for more?”  
He slammed his hand on the counter in anger.  
“WE ARE STILL TALKING ANG MOVING THINGS FORWARD!” Charlotte yelled out so they knew she was ok.  
“Listen. Take off your mask. They will rip it off when we walk out of here so you might as well do it so they don’t rip your nose off.” He removed his mask to unveil a very thin face with blue eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes, a split lip and bruises on his face.   
“You owe someone some money. That is what this is about. Who do you owe money to? They beat you up and want their money soon. Can you tell me who it is?  
“They said they will kill my kid! They knew he lives with my mom! I have to get them this money. Please!! “He started pleading with Charlotte.   
“Who is it?’  
He sighed “His name is Double Z. He is part of the 99 tides gang. I bought some heroin off him and he fronted me some. But the longer it takes me to pay him back I owe more money. Then they came and beat me up last weekend and said I had until Friday to pay it in full or both my kid and I are dead.”   
“We can get you into the station and you need to tell us again this whole story. We will have security to watch your son and mom. But you need to tell us everything. Now listen, you are going to get some time because of this little situation. But if we can get a big drug dealer off the street then you might have a bargaining tool, ok? “  
Charlotte could tell she was now in charge. His adrenaline had left him and he wanted help.” I am going to yell out that we are coming out. You are going to give me your gun. When we walk out, we will do it slow and I want you to stay right behind me and put your head down on my shoulder so they won’t take a shot at you, ok. Stay close to me.”  
“Ok” he said with a shaky voice.   
“Here we go. Give me your gun. OK. Now get behind me. I am telling them we are coming out.”   
“WILL! WE ARE COMING OUT! I HAVE THE GUN AND I AM REMOVING THE BULLETS RIGHT NOW.EVERYONE NEEDS TO STAND DOWN!”  
“OK CHARLOTTE IS COMING OUT! EVERYONE STAND DOWN! I REPEAT STAND DOWN. CHARLOTTE HAS THE GUN AND BULLETS ARE REMOVED. THEY ARE NOT ARMED. STAND DOWN!”  
All the officers acknowledged that they heard the direction and nodded to each other.   
Charlotte opened the door slowly and told him to get right behind her, He put his head on her shoulder, face down and followed her steps. As she stepped out, she had her hands up, holding the gun and bent over to put it on the ground. She then kicked it over to Will’s direction.   
Will came at her directly yelling for the robber to turn around put his hands on the building. Clara, Esther and Otis backed him up. Before Charlotte could take a step away, someone grabbed her by he back of her jacket, lifting her a little off the ground and yanked her away from the arresting situation.   
She was dropped back onto her feet. As she turned around, she got a face full of Sidney towering over her yelling into her confused face.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE HANDLED THAT WAY BETTER THAN YOU DID! I KNEW YOU WEREN’T TO BE TRUSTED. SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! ARE YOU THAT NIAVE?”  
Charlotte stood there in shock. Before she could respond, Crowe came and pushed Sidney away from her. “Come on Sid that’s enough. You know we don’t take each other down in front of the other departments. Calm down.” Sidney and Crowe walked away from the scene so Sidney could cool off.   
As Crowe took control of Sidney, James and Susan came and got Charlotte. They talked with her about the situation.  
“What did I do wrong? I thought I did exactly what I should have done. I know it was just coffee shop but when he took a hostage, it became a whole new game. What did I do wrong?” Charlotte asked with her head down shaking it. She was holding back tears.   
“Charlotte. From what I witnessed you did nothing wrong. Everyone came out alive. I will need to hear all the statements, but I would have done the same thing. I don’t know why Parker came at you like that. I will need to talk to him. Let’s all get back to the station and go over everything.” Susan gave her a side hug and walked towards Will.   
Charlotte looked up at James,” What the hell. I haven’t even had coffee yet. Did I miss something with Parker? James, I am at a loss here. I have only been with you all for 4 days he has spoken to me with contempt and disrespect twice. Is he this way with everyone?”  
“I don’t know what his problem is. He is out of line though. I will get you a coffee and meet you back at the station. Go down through the Evidence and Loading bay so I can look at the gun with you. What kind of coffee do you want? You earned it for sure”   
“I would love a 20ounce Almond milk Iced Mocha. Do you want me to right it down for you?” Charlotte said with a laugh. “ I really appreciate it James. I will see you back at the station.”   
“I got it…I think. I might have to call you to repeat it” James responded with a laugh. “You just can’t have a cup of coffee?”   
“Not after the morning I have had. Heck I would have made one in the stand if I didn’t have a gun on me!” Charlotte yelled back as she was getting into her car. She sent James a text with her order and a smile emoji.   
He texted back” That was smart to send me your order.God only knows what you would have gotten! See you in a minute.”  
Charlotte sat in her car for a moment. She needed to think the order of things and everything she needed to report. Then she looked around to make sure there wasn’t any lingering officers. Once she could see she was by herself she let the tears fall. It had been a very stressful, life or death situation. Then she thought “HOW DARE HE HANDLE ME LIKE HE DID! I AM DONE!! HE HAS LOST HIS MIND!”  
The station wasn’t very far but she took her time. She parked her car and watched for James to pull in. She walked into the bay as everyone was putting away their bullet proof vests, guns, evidence check in. They were all talking as she and James came in. She took one look at Sidney with his back to her, hanging up his vest. She walked up to him. She had the advantage this time.   
“PARKER! WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HANDLE ME THAT WAY WITH SUCH DISRESPECT! (The bay went silent. Sidney turned around to a voice he didn’t recognize because it came at him with such furry and anger.) DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! THAT WAS NOT A LIFE SAVING MANUVER. THAT WAS BELITTLING AND COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE. I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN HOW YOU TREAT A PARNTER THAT JUST HANDELED A HOSTAGE SITUATON! THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK YOU HAVE TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT! FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL YOUR PROBLEM IS! UNTIL THEN I WILL ONLY TALK WITH YOU WHEN SUSAN OR WILL IS PRESENT. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?”  
Sidney stood there the whole time unable to respond. Not only could he not get a word in he didn’t even know what to say. He was mesmerized at the fire that was directed towards him, No one had ever talked to him like that and especially someone he was looking down at. Everyone in the bay had the same thought. It looked like a chihuahua fighting a great dane and chihuahua was winning. They all made a mental note. If she came at Parker like that then she doesn’t have a problem coming at anyone. Note to self.   
Charlotte turned around and followed James into the ballistics room. Parker continued to stand in place with his hands on his hips. He was in shock. He realized at that moment he had met his match and he might have lost his chance by his behavior. Crowe and Will walked over to him. They all looked at each other and Will spoke first,” Apparently I have missed something. But I will say this. Charlotte handled the situation this morning by the book. After working with her I will never have a problem backing her up or her backing me up. She was on point. That anger that she just displayed has some personal undertone. So, Parker. What is going on? “  
“I would pee myself if she came at me like that. I pushed you away from her earlier. You were scared. I know your anger tones. So, what gives.” Crowe asked  
Sidney just kept his head down with his hands in his pockets. “I really screwed up. I don’t know what is wrong with me. You guys know me better than my own family. I have never treated anyone this way or acted this way. It’s like something switches in my brain. We have only known her for4 days. She just get’s me fired up and then all I ever show her is the worst side of me.” He said with a side smirk.  
Will and Crowe started laughing. Crowe piped up, “I wouldn’t even know how to make amends. She mesmerizes EVEN ME and yet scares me at the same time. If I were you, I would keep your head down and think about how to change it around. It’s Thursday so you need to keep yourself together until tomorrow. Then we play poker and I will take your money. You distracted fool.”   
Sidney finished up in the bay, grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs. He could see Charlotte and James going over the gun and bullets from the robber.” Good Lord Parker. Why don’t you go ahead and pay for their next date since you are driving her right into his arms. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!” Sidney said to himself. He needed to find a way to make it right and switch things around before they were really dating. Just thinking about them dating made him sick to his stomach, which seems to be all the time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte finishes up Thursday and then Friday Night Girls Night! Or do they have some visitors?


	9. Apologise, Assumptions and Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is building up to Friday night fun and the rest of the fun that might continue through out the weekend.   
> Also wanted to clear up that my version of Sanditon is in the United States.

Charlotte finished the ballistic paperwork with James. As they grabbed their stuff to go upstairs, James made his way to open the door. Charlotte asked his to wait for a minute.  
“James. I need to be really honest with me, ok?” James put his stuff down on the table, folded his arms and looked Charlotte in the eye. “Ok.”  
“Have I made a terrible mistake coming here and joining this team? I am starting to doubt myself more than usual and that puts me on rocky ground. I haven’t been here a full week and for some reason after this morning I feel like I have made enemies. I work hard and being truthful and honest with myself. Most days my ego is bruised but intact. If I make a mistake, I need to be corrected then by all means lets discuss it. But when Parker came at me like that, I couldn’t even process because I was still trying to back away from the situation that we had just dealt with. Are you seeing anything that causes you to be alarmed by my actions?   
James put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in just a little and bowed his head to meet her eye to eye.  
“Charlotte, you have had a lot happen for your first week. I am not sure any of us can say that. From what I have witnessed of your actions I believe that you did exactly what any one of us would do. I can’t answer for Sidney’s behavior. I have never seen him react to any of us like he has you, (It’s because he wants you” James said in his head as a side note.) I think you should talk with Susan and see what she says. “   
“Thanks for talking with me and helping me navigate this week. It feels like I have been here longer than a week” Charlotte said as they made their way to their floor.   
“Some of us will be going to The Crown tonight after work if you feel up to it”   
“As much as I would like to go I promised Little Miss You Know Who that I would do a walk and talk with her tonight. So if you feel up to dealing with her you know where we will be. Hers is buying”   
They both laughed at that.   
When they got upstairs, Will and Georgianna were already in an interview room talking to the robber. They asked him to write down his situation and anyone he knew involved. They would come back and talk to him in a bit.  
Everyone came together and gathered at a white board. Susan started by asking Charlotte what the suspect had told her.   
“He had gone to buy heroin. Came upon someone named Double Z that somehow he knew was part of the 99 tides gang. Double Z gives him a little to front him. He goes back and buys more but Double Z hands it over without making him pay. I have never heard of that. Like drug addicts are going to be trustworthy. So, he does not show up to pay for it. Double Z and another unknown shows up and beats him up last Friday and gave him until this Friday to pay in full or they would kill his son, and his mom.  
“I was able t pull Double Z’s picture in the system. He has priors on robbery, possession with intent to sell, suspect in an unsolved murder with heroin involved.” Otis said while putting the picture of Double Z on the board.   
“99 tides territory is north of here. We just heard from Susan earlier this week that there were rumors they were moving things down this way but no idea why. There is rumors that a Beacroft is the head of 99 tides and has many other business other than being into drugs. Probably uses them to funnel he money. But we have no idea exactly what business they are. “Crowe added.  
“Ok. Let’s go back in and talk to him and get some addresses on where he was to meet Double Z and where he had met him before. We need to see if we can find any info on the vehicle he drives. Let’s get to work on this. If 99 is moving in down this way, then I am afraid of a turf war. Charlotte, come talk to me” Susan said.   
Charlotte followed Susan into her office and sat down. Susan looked at her and shook her head with a smile. “Good Lord girl! You have been everywhere this week. How are you feeling?”  
“I am ok now. I am more upset about what happened between Parker and me. He has come at me 2 times this week and I am at a loss as to what I am doing wrong that he is getting so upset. I am under the idea if I have done something wrong then you would be the one to tell me. Today I was so confused at the scene that I couldn’t respond. By the time I get here I was so fired up that I made an ass out of myself down in the bay. I am at a loss as to why we are at odds at each other.”   
Susan was trying to keep her face in a listening smile. She already knew what the real problem was. Susan was the one to bring Charlotte to this unit. She had already put pieces into play. They just needed to connect it together. But, as usual, they were going to add drama to it and make it more difficult than it needed to be. One thing that Susan knew was Charlotte was a no non-sense type of girl, so it was going to add some humor to watch Sidney keep up and try not to make the whole thing implode. She just needed it to keep on track and it would all work out as needed. So far Sidney was acting and responding to Charlotte just like she knew he would. The only thing Susan was surprised at was how quickly it was moving into motion. She thought she would have started seeing sparks in a couple more weeks, but things happen when they need to happen. Susan wished Sophie were alive to place bets with her on when and how things would progress with these two. She missed her partner in matchmaking. Susan remembered about the other couple she was working to get together. She knew those two were going to be a lot easier than Charlotte and Sidney.   
“Are you ok to talk to Sidney now if I ask him to come in here and leave you 2 to talk or do you want me to sit in? I can step outside and come in at any moment if you need me. Is that ok? I like my team to work it out instead of getting HR involved over something they wouldn’t know how to work out.”   
“Sure. I have no problem with that. He is the one who might want you to stay.” Charlotte snorted out.   
“I have no doubt about that.” Susan said back with a little laugh.   
Susan left the office to go find Sidney. Charlotte stood up from the chair and sat down on the couch. It was more comfortable and less formal. As she let out a deep breath, Sidney walked in and shut the door.   
He leaned up against the corner of Susan’s desk, arms folded in front of his chest and legs folded at ankles. He looked at Charlotte, let out a deep breath and then looked down. He was hoping she would start because he was afraid to say the wrong thing and he had no doubt that would happen.  
“Sidney,” Charlotte said in a quiet yet firm voice, looking up at him,” I am very aware how lucky I am to become a member of this unit. I feel beyond blessed and I don’t take it lightly. I certainly don’t take what we do as a game. I put my whole self into this job, and I want this to work out with this specific unit. But somehow I have gotten on the wrong side of you and I can’t, we can’t, work together like this.” The whole time Charlotte is talking she was looking at Sidney directly in the eye. He could only look up at her and back at the floor. He couldn’t trust himself to look at her for more than a couple seconds at a time.” I was wrong to yell at you like I did down in the bay. I hope you will tell me what it is that I have done so I can fix it. I am sorry and I hope you don’t think too badly of me.”  
Sidney took a moment before speaking. Charlotte started to worry when he didn’t say anything right away.   
“Think badly of you? I am sorry I have given you that impression. First, I was wrong in assuming you were the cleaning crew and then not thanking you. I can’t explain my actions for today. I thought we were dealing with a simple coffee stand robbery and then Georgie says you are a hostage. I was mad because I didn’t see how it escalated. I should not have yelled at you the way I, did and I was wrong in grabbing you away from the situation. I normally don’t act like that, so I am at a loss to my actions, but they come from a place of caring. I hope you can forgive me.” Sidney looked at her in the eye with a slight smile. He was terrified to show any emotion. What he really wanted to say was everything that had been going on a continuous loop inside his head.   
“I accept and now we can move forward.” Charlotte said with a smile. She held out her hand to him.   
He grabbed it and instead of shaking or high five, they both hooked their fingers together and smiled. Both their minds went blank. Was this they first time they had actually touched each other? All you could hear was the ticking of the clock on Susan’s desk.   
“So, are you crashing now from all the excitement this morning?” Sidney asked with his head tilted to the side.  
“Kind of but if we don’t have any more excitement for the rest of the day then I think I will be ok.” Charlotte said letting go of Sidney’s hand realizing they had still been holding hands. She moved to the door and as she opened it he put his hands on her shoulders and followed her to their desks. Charlotte really enjoyed having his large hand in her hand and then on her shoulders. She wished she had moved in for a hug but that was inappropriate. “What is wrong with me! I need to go to the gun range and work out some energy. Lord have mercy.” She tried to hide her little smile at her desk.   
Sidney went back his desk, rubbing his hands together wishing they were still on Charlotte’s shoulder. “OK. I can’t believe she apologized first. I am such a tool. But at least we are better now. Did I even give her a little bit of an idea that I think I really care more than just co-workers? Oh man. We have only worked with each other for four days and I have “feelings”?   
The end of the shift finally came, and all the girls came up on Charlotte’s desk.   
“What can I bring tomorrow night?” Georgie asked.  
“Well I thought I would make White Chicken Chili for us for dinner. You guys bring drinks and I will also have smores stuff to sit around the campfire. Wear comfy clothes or something to change into if you want to get comfy. Does that sound good? Don’t forget swimsuit if you want to sit in the hot tub.”  
“Are we going to bet on how long it will take for the guys to crash our party?” Esther said with a smirk.   
“Oh, you know they will.” Said Clara  
“I say we each put a time and $10 bucks in.” Esther said getting an envelope.   
Will hears them talking but can’t make out what they are snickering about.   
“Hey! What are you ladies plotting over there?” Will yelled out.   
“Ways to fortify our SHE WOMAN MAN HATERS CLUB!” Charlotte yelled back. Her response brought out a laugh from everyone. They all handed over their money to Esther. The guys all started looking at each other.   
“It won’t matter. We gentleman will have a glorious night and won’t pay you ladies any mind.” Crowe quipped.   
Esther held up the envelope as she walked down the stairs.” Yep, that is what we are betting on.”  
As they guys made their way to their cars, Sidney and Will stopped to chat.  
“So how did it go in there talking to each other? Are you calmed down now?” Will asked.  
“Yeah. She apologized first so that made me feel like a real chump. But we are ok now. I can’t even put into words what went through me. Will, it literally scared me that she was in there. We have been on worse calls and scenes, but this was different. Something is wrong with me.”  
“I know what is wrong with you my friend. Let’s pray it moves in the right direction. Now, do you have your stuff with you or are you going to go get it and bring it over later?”   
“I have my stuff for couple of days then I will go back this weekend and grab some more. Are you sure that you don’t mind me crashing for a couple of weeks? I am not sure how long the new floors are going to take. It could be two to three weeks.”   
“You know it is no problem! I will have to watch you carefully with Detective Heywood just over the fence.” Will said with a sly smile. Sidney smirked back and got in his car.   
Charlotte got home and as she got out of her car Mya was yelling for her. Charlotte waived her over and she came skipping down the street. They went into the house and were chatting away about their day.  
“Mya, go ask Grandma if you can go to the store with me and if she needs anything. Then we will get something for dinner on the way home.” Mya shot out the front door and was back with a small list of a couple things Ann needed. Charlotte changed her clothes and grabbed her purse. They went outside and got into the car. Mya chatted the whole way there, excited to go shopping.   
“Ok, Let’s start right here and let me grab some produce and fruit. Can you pick out a couple of those apples for me?” Charlotte asked Mya while handing her a bag. Mya counted four of them and put them in the cart.   
Charlotte was grabbing the produce, looking around so she didn’t miss anything. Just then her heard her name being called.   
“Charlotte! Hi there!” It was Mary Parker from the front desk at the Police Department, walking toward her with three kids following behind and one in the cart.   
“Hi Mary! How are you this evening?” Charlotte looked down to see Mya and the other two girls holding hands and laughing. They knew each other from school. Mary and Charlotte laughed at how excited they were to see each other.   
“I have nothing to do Saturday if you want to drop them off for a play date with Mya on Saturday.” Charlotte offered.   
“The girls have soccer games in the morning, but we can come by around noon?” Mary asked.  
“I will have lunch for you and the kids if you can stay and relax a bit?”  
“We have a play date too!” Mary clapped and laughed with Charlotte as the girls skipped around.   
After they got the groceries, which included about $50 dollars more than planned because of Mya needing to make sure she had everything needed for Saturday., they went through Taco Time to grab dinner.   
They got back Charlotte’s house and put away most of the groceries and decided to go out onto the patio and eat dinner outside. Mya talked nonstop about having a play date and that she had never had one. Charlotte took a quick breath realizing how much this little girl misses out on things that every other child gets to experience.   
As they sat there eating their dinner, Sidney was over at Will’s house putting his stuff in an extra bedroom. He looked out the window and watched Charlotte and her little girl eating dinner. He smiled as he watched them until they finished and went inside. He secretly loved that he was so close to Charlotte. That he could watch over her. Protect her. Not that she needed it. But it was his feelings that he was recognizing he hadn’t felt in a long time. He needed to see how things went before he even thought about acting on them. Heck, she might not even be interested. Just keep yourself in check Parker. Sidney then went out to have some dinner with Will and watch some sports game on tv.   
Charlotte and Mya went back into the back yard and walked around looking at the plants and what they needed to plant in the garden. As Charlotte was watering the plants, Mya got up on the trampoline and started jumping. She noticed Will in his dining room and started waiving and yelling “Hi”.  
Charlotte told Mya to leave Will alone and just jump. Then she heard Will yell over to Mya,” Did you have your ice cream bar yet or am I too late?”   
“No! We got new ones at the store! Come over!” Mya yelled back.   
“We will be there in a minute!” Will yelled back. He went into the house and told Sidney to come with him over to Charlotte’s. Sidney couldn’t move fast enough.   
Charlotte was expecting Esther was with Will and was completely surprised to see Sidney come through the gate. They smiled at each other as Mya ran to Will and told him he could help get the treats out of the freezer. Sidney followed Will over to the patio and sat down. He watched Charlotte move the hose around and then turn the water off. She was blushing, trying to think of something to say. Just then Mya shot out of the house holding 2 boxes of popsicles and Will came out with the ice cream bars.

Mya came up to Sidney, “Hi! I am Mya! Would you like one of these or the ones hims has?”  
“Hi Mya. I am Sidney. Let me look at what you have. It’s hard to make a choice!”  
“I am havin’ Bomblast. It has three colors.”   
“Good choice!”  
Will and Sidney both picked an ice cream sandwich. Mya pulled out Charlotte’s favorite watermelon popsicle and put it on the table. Will followed Mya into the kitchen to put the frozen treats in the freezer.  
“Did you find something you like?” Charlotte asked   
“I certainly did.” Sidney smiled with an eyebrow up. Charlotte smiled and blushed.  
“Watermelon is my favorite, but really I like them all. I can’t live without popsicles in my freezer.”  
Mya started slurping away on her popsicle and looked up at Sidney.” Do you work at catching the bad guys too?”   
“Yes. I work with Will and your mom.”  
Mya looked at Charlotte confused.   
“Oh! She isn’t my daughter. She lives 2 houses down, but she is here more than her own house.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney and to Mya.  
“My Mom is not alive anymore. She lives with Jesus. My Dad lives in a place that you go if you do really bad things. I live with my Grandma. Oh, and I have two older, older brothers. And I have my favorite Charlotte.” Mya smiled as she looked up to Sidney. Charlotte leaned over and kissed Mya’s cheek   
So, she didn’t have a daughter? Where did I get that idea from? I can see her care for Mya with a mother's love. Who is this amazing woman?   
“Guess what happened at the store? I am so excited!! We went to the store and we saw my friends Alicia and Jenny there and Charlotte said we could do a play date! On this Saturday!”  
“We ran into Mary who runs the desk, at the store with her kids. Mya goes to school with her two daughters, so I told them to come on over Saturday to have lunch and play.” Charlotte explained.   
“I know of these girls and I think you girls will have a great time.” Smiled Sidney  
“How do you know them?” asked Mya.  
“They are my nieces! “Sydney laughed back.   
“What? Are you going to come too?” Mya asked.  
“Oh, I don’t' know about that. But you never know how a day turns out.” Sidney smiled again this time looking at Charlotte. She smiled back.   
“Charlotte makes good lunches. You should come.” Mya tried to wink at him but just closed both her eyes at the same time. They all laughed at that.   
“Hey little miss. I think if you are done there, I need to walk you home really quick.” Charlotte said standing up. “I will go get Grandma’s groceries to take with us.” Charlotte stood up and went into the kitchen to get all the items together. Sidney watched as she moved around and had a little sweet smile on her face. He could watch her forever.   
Mya came into the kitchen and Charlotte grabbed a rag to wash of Mya’s face. Sidney watched as Mya looked up at Charlotte, with her little face close to Charlotte’s, answering questions that Charlotte was asking her quietly. He was mesmerized watching the exchange between the two of them. Then he watched as Mya put her little hands on either side of Charlotte’s face and was talking intently to Charlotte. Charlotte just kept nodding her head to Mya and then they both kissed and hugged each other for a minute. Sidney was in such a trance at witnessing the exchange between the two he then thought to himself how lucky Mya was to have Charlotte in her life.   
“Ok. I am leaving to go home. Better give me a five.” Mya said the Will and Sidney. Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled.   
“Mya, it made my day to meet you and to find out that you are a friend of Jenny and Alicia's makes you even more special.” Sidney said as he held up his hand. Mya smiled but for the first time became a little shy.  
“Bye Will. I will see you later?”  
“I will keep an eye out for you. My popsicle bandit!” Will teased.   
Charlotte came grabbed to two bags and moved to the side gate. “I will be right back. You gentleman help yourself to whatever you would like.”  
Charlotte dropped off Mya and the groceries and came into the back yard to see they were right where she left them but had gotten a beer out of the fridge. They were talking sports and Charlotte just moved around them grabbing garbage, putting things away and thinking how glorious it was to have Sidney relaxing on her patio. Like he always belonged there and should remain there.   
She took her little jacket off and went over to the hot tub to check the water level and if it needs chemicals. Sidney forgot what he was talking about as he watched her lean over to grab a couple leaves that were floating in the water. Will just smirked at Sidney as he watched his friend try to regroup himself.   
“Looks like this is all set for tomorrow night for you know...Girls Night. Which will be way better than plain old poker night.” Charlotte said, egging them on.   
The guys both chuckled at that.   
Charlotte sat back down curling her feet under her and listened to them chat about all kinds of things. It took all she had not to reach over and run her hand through his hair or just run her hand back and forth along his forearm.   
Will stretched as he stood up,” Well Detective Heywood, I thank you again for letting us come and crash your evening. I am so relaxed and about ready for bed. So, I will see you tomorrow.”   
“Sid I will see you later.” Will then bowed slightly and then moved across the yard.   
Charlotte and Sidney watched Will leave through the gate and then looked at each other with a shy smile.  
“Mya sure is a great little girl. I can tell she really adores you and feels safe with you.” Sidney said softly.  
“I hope she does. I don’t know what it is like to have children but if it half like what I feel for her then it will be amazing to be a mother some day. “ Charlotte started to get a little emotional talking about Mya.” I think about her during the day. Does she have a lunch? Is she getting along with other kids. Older brothers but they are in their own zone. She has the best personality and I will do what ever I can to make sure she knows she is awesome exactly as she is. Sorry, I can talk about her like she is my child.”   
“No need to apologize. We see the kids that struggle in the world because of the circumstances they were born into. You have an amazing heart, Charlotte. I watcher her look at you. She loves you dearly.” Sidney said and then reached over to stroke Charlotte’s hand. “  
“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Charlotte didn’t want him to move his hand so she sat real still to see if he would continue.   
“I probably should head over to Will’s and get ready for tomorrow. Thanks for letting us come over and hang out. I enjoyed myself.” Sidney said.   
“You are welcome anytime.” Charlotte said quietly, looking up to him as she stood up.   
She went to grab his and Will’s beer bottle’s,but Sidney said he would get them. He followed her into the kitchen. Charlotte pointed to the recycle container as she went over to wash her hands.   
She could see Sidney standing behind her from the reflection in the window. She turned around and dried off her hands. He came over and washed his hands too. He was stalling but wasn’t sure how and what to do. He wiped his hands and then looked down at Charlotte. She looked up to him with a blushing smile.   
“I am really happy we were able to talk earlier and clear the air.” Charlotte said.   
“I agree. I know I can be hard, harsh a hard to be around. But I really don’t mean to be that way.”   
“So, you are really not that unfeeling?” Charlotte joked.   
“I have a reputation to uphold. Don’t let it get out.”  
“Your secret is safe with me.” Charlotte smiled up to him.   
He smiled back and then reached out and lightly touched one of her curls that was hanging down the side of her face. He suddenly stopped and put his hand back to his side.   
“I should get back over. Thank you again for a great evening.”   
He walked to the back door, Charlotte following him. He stepped outside and turned back to Charlotte.  
“Goodnight Charlotte. I will see you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Sidney. I am happy you came over tonight. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning.”  
He turned and walked to the gate. As soon as he was at the gate he turned and waived to Charlotte. She waived back, shut the door and closed the house up for the night. She got ready for bed and once she was all tucked in, she kicked her legs and giggled to herself. She fell asleep with smile on her face.   
Sidney made his way back into Wills’s house. He came upstairs and went to the bedroom. Will walked by and saw Sidney had he door open. Will knocked and Sidney looked up at him. Will smiled and raised his eyebrows.   
“So that was a nice little night for you here in the neighborhood. How did it end?”  
“Tonight, was way better than I expected. I was so close to kissing her but held back. I don’t know if I should stay here for the next couple of weeks. This could kill me. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute. I have heartburn or acid something. You have seen me all week. I have been crazy. Then all of a sudden, I get this sick feeling about some old bullshit with Eliza. I am all over the place, Will. Why would I even think about Eliza now?” Sidney shaking his head.  
“No decisions need to be made yet. Just let it progress if it supposed to. You have seen me chase Esther. If she is worth it, and I think she is, it will all work out. It’s called a mature relationship. Eliza was not. She is toxic. Don’t even compare them. Just this week you have seen more of who Charlotte is then you ever saw with Eliza. Charlotte is more than the real deal. I pray everything works out to our benefit. We will become two very lucky men. With that I bid you good night.”  
“Good night and thanks for listening. I feel better. Now, let’s see if I can get some sleep.”


	10. Friday Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me awhile. I got really sick and wasn't able to do much. Now with over 24 hours of antibiotics on board, I am feeling better! I hope you enjoy this story as I move it along. I appreciate all the encouragement and love you have all gifted me with. God Bless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Friday. Saturday and Sunday will be their own chapters and will be more Sidlotte. Swoon.

Everyone came into the station happy it was Friday and hopeful that there would be quiet today so they could work on the couple cases that hadn’t been closed. Sidney made sure to get Charlotte’s eye so he could connect with her. After yesterday, he didn’t want them to move backwards. After smiling at each other and saying good morning, they moved about their day. 

Charlotte and Fred worked awhile on trying to figure out what this little yellow sticker was that kept showing up on vehicles used in crime. Sidney had to go past them about 3 times because he just needed to see what they were working on. “Your fine. She is just doing her job. You need to slow down this possessive behavior. It’s not healthy and it will scare her. Just calm down.” Sidney said to himself. As if it was directly connected to his own survival, he had to be aware of her presence. He didn’t understand this foreign feeling. His past relationships never had him planting a foundation of a life with someone before he even knew who they were. This was beyond daydreaming. A plan of action had already started to form. He quietly laughed to himself. How can you already be that far ahead when you don’t even know what her favorite dessert is? That could make or break it right there. Get ahold of yourself! 

Friday did go quickly, and everyone was ready to let the week go and enjoy themselves tonight. They were all out in the parking lot talking and moving to their cars. The girls decided to follow Charlotte home and the guys were all yelling to them “Have fun on your girl’s night.BORING!” “We could teach you ladies to play poker if you want?” 

Esther yelled back,” You boys go on with your evening. We will see how it plays out,” Will smiled to her. 

The ladies followed Charlotte to her house and were greeted by her sister Allison. Introductions we made and Charlotte told the ladies to relax, enjoy and help themselves. Allison had started dinner and Charlotte finished it to let it simmer for a bit. The ladies changed into shorts, sundresses, sandles and whatever they needed to be comfy. Charlotte waited to start the fire pit until it cooled off and became darker outside. She flipped the lid of the hot tub and then moved the umbrella to put some shade over the patio table. Allison started making margaritas while Esther opened a bottle of wine. Charlotte grabbed a stack of magazines and put them out on the table. Then the music came on. The ladies were starting to relax, move and sing with the music. Laughing and teasing each other. Charlotte quickly changed into her light pink bathing suit but put shorts and a tank top over it. She was excited about having the girls over and getting to know them better. She needed to let off some steam and laugh. 

Most of the ladies had made their way outside. They were chatting away with drinks in hand and sunglasses on. Allison was pulling out a big pan of nachos from the oven. She went outside and put them down on the table. Suddenly they hear, “Well it looks like you ladies have already settled in over there. What is that the lovely lady brought out.” Crowe was yelling over to them. 

“It’s called Non-Ya. Meaning None Your Business!” Georgie yelled back. “Go on with your poker party and don’t get jealous.!” 

The ladies were snickering and laughing. “Remember, they will be watching us. They act like they want to play poker, but I can say without a doubt it’s going to kill them not to be over here within an hour. They are so predictable and even more so when they are in a pact. Oh Allison! Do you want to be in on the bet? We have bet at what time they guys will decide to crash our party.” Esther said with a laugh. 

“Interesting. I haven't met any of them, but I will trust you.” Allison said with a giggle. She went and got her money and put down a time. She knew she was going to have a good night with these ladies. 

“Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.” Charlotte said as she came outside with her margarita. She undid the garden hose and drug it over to the garden behind the trampoline. She went back and turned on the water low. She sat down at the table and started chatting with everyone. They were all looking at magazines and blurting out funny things from articles. 

“Hey,Charlotte! Why did you make such a big batch of White Chicken Chili?” Allison asked. 

“I can guess with 6 guesses. Will, Sidney, Crowe, Otis. James and Fred.” Clara laughed. 

“I know they are going to end up over here and I am sure they are only drinking with just bag of chips between them all.” Charlotte said all knowing. All the ladies laughed and high fived Charlotte. 

All the guys had gathered at Will’s and were getting their drinks. All of them were trying not to look over at the ladies that were already enjoying themselves. They were all pathetically trying to act cool. 

They grabbed their drinks and sat down to start playing. Chatting between them was hard because the windows were open and they were wanting to hear what they could from the better party next door. 

Charlotte turned the water up on the hose. Looked over to Allison and asked her to play “Her Song” that she loved to jump to on the trampoline. Charlotte got up on the trampoline and moved the hose over a couple spaces on the fence. She made sure the hose was kinked so that no water was coming out. 

Charlotte started just jumping slowly up and down. She was breathing in and out. She hadn’t jumped like this all week and she needed to burn the energy. Just up and down getting a little height each jump. She could hear her song, “Emotion” from Aerosmith, starting. Just the beginning as she got the height she needed. She knew her pace and when the first Emotion lyric could be heard, she was at the highest part of her jump. She crossed her arms in front her, legs straight out and crossed at her ankles as she proceeded into a triple roll and then flipped backwards. She was getting into her zone. She didn’t think. She just let it all take over. Her body and the jumps. She trusted herself and could block out everything else. 

As she started the jumping, James was the first to catch it and yelled out, “Jesus Charlotte!” All the guys snapped their heads around to catch her twisting in the air. The guys started chuckling in disbelief. What was she doing? 

The ladies were hollering and encouraging Charlotte as they danced around the patio to the music. The men stood up from the table and went out onto Will’s deck. Sidney stood up but leaned up against the window in the dining room watching her mesmerized. He wanted to watch her all by himself. She was amazing. You could see a peaceful smile on her face as she jumped and flipped. 

As the music started to slow down, Charlotte started to slow her jumping and just when the music was over, she jumped a little bit and lunged to the fence. She quickly sat on the top of the fence, then grabbed the hose, un-kinked it, held it up, put her thumb at the opening and hosed all the guys down that were standing on the deck. 

“5 NERDS WITH ONE HOSE! BOO YAY BITCHES!” Charlotte yelled to the guys as they were all trying to get through the door at the same time back into Will’s house. She could see Sidney standing in the window, so she squirted the hose at him with a wicked smile. He was laughing at how that all transpired and how he would have loved to have her jump into his arms and kiss her. 

The ladies were hollering and laughing at what Charlotte had just done. They couldn’t even talk because of the laughter. Charlotte jumped down and turned off the hose and went over to get a drink. The ladies were high fiving again. 

“Did you see them when Charlotte hit them with the hose?’ 

“They couldn’t even move. Then they all tried to get through the door at the same time.” 

“Man! That was funny! I wished I knew you were going to hose them down I would have filmed it.” 

“I couldn’t help it. I had a feeling they would come out on the deck at one point, so I put the hose up there. They just came out a little earlier than I thought they would.” Charlotte laughed. 

“I think dinner is ready. Are you ladies ready? “Charlotte ushered them all into the kitchen. She pulled put all the stuff they could put on top of their chicken chili. 

The guys had all gotten into Will’s living room laughing at what had just happened. As they moved back to the dining room to play poker Crowe piped up.” Well gentleman, I believe my presence is being requested elsewhere and if I can see correctly, I will arrive just in time for dinner. Don’t forget your booze! I will see you over there.” 

“Did we really think we were going to play poker tonight?” Otis asked. 

“I was hoping not.” Will laughed back while he looked at Sidney who responded with a side smile. 

Just as the ladies made their way outside to sit and enjoy their dinner Georgie yelled out “We have wild bogies coming in at 12: oo. Heads up and look alert.!” 

The men sauntered up to see what the ladies where eating. "Charlotte knew you boys were going to be hungry for something good to eat so she made enough for everyone. Go on in there and hook yourself up.” Esther motioned to the men. She raised her eyebrow to Will, "Babington.” He winked at her and went on into the house 

Charlotte came around the corner from the hallway into the kitchen to find all the men coming in from the back yard. They all looked at her and started yelling at her with smiles and laughter. Fred was the closest to her and grabbed her quickly as she was laughing back at the guys. He picked her up and hugged her, then poked at her sides to make her flinch and laugh. It was all Sidney could do not to go and grab her away from Fred. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? 

“Did you really make enough for us? It smells great!” Fred said. 

“Yes! There is plenty. Its White Chicken Chili. I put out all the stuff you could add to it if you want to. Do you guys have something to drink? If you need something the fridge is stocked.” 

Allison came in from outside to grab some napkins. “Oh yeah! Gentleman, this is my sister, Allison.” Charlotte made the introductions. They were all happy to meet her. 

“You look familiar.” James said. Allison moved over to where he was filling his bowl with chili and putting on the toppings. He followed her to the back yard. Charlotte looked at Otis, Will and Sidney and quietly started singing the theme to the old TV show, “The Love Boat.”. They all quietly laughed. Sidney felt like a spark went off when he realized that Charlotte might have been trying to set up Allison with James. NICE. Now Fred needs to keep his hands to himself. 

Sidney was standing back. He was hoping to get a little moment with Charlotte. Otis and Will moved onto the back yard. Suddenly Charlotte was nervous. She looked around and realized they needed more bowls. 

“Oh, let me get some more bowls!” She said as she moved around to the cupboards. 

She opened the cupboard and realized they were up to high. Sidney was right behind her. He put his hand in the middle of her back and then reached up to grab a stack of bowls. He put them down on the counter as Charlotte looked up at him. “Thanks. Can You look in one other cupboard for me? Since you are here, I might as well use your long arms.” Charlotte opened another cupboard “Can you tell me what is on that top shelf?” Charlotte asked with a smile. 

“I am not sure. Is there something that is going to jump out at me or bite me?” Sidney asked with a teasing tone. 

“I promise I didn’t set up a trap. I don’t even know what is up there, but I am suspecting tequila or whisky. Or both, knowing my Grandma.” 

Sidney pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, Vodka, Tequila and a bottle of Yukon Jack. Charlotte looked at the bottles and shook her head with a smile. Meme was always ready for a party. 

Charlotte grabbed the coffee stuff and put it next to the coffee pot. Just in case, when it got darker, someone would want a cup with a little kick. 

“Charlotte, show me how you like your chili. I haven't had this before.” Sidney said, motioning her to come get some dinner. 

“Well, I like to take the taco chips, kind of break them up and put them in the bottom of the bowl. Then I put the soup over it. Next shredded cheese. Looks yummy! Then I add sour cream and a cilantro. But you add anything else you like. It’s not got a lot of heat so you can add jalapenos or hot sauce.” 

“I think we are set. Grab spoons and I have our bowls. Is smells so good. “Sidney said, trying to get her to come outside so they could sit next to each other. 

“Do you need something to drink? A beer,soda,margarita? Charlotte asked. 

“Beer would be great!” 

“Got it!” 

They made their way out to the patio and sat at the end of the table. Everyone was talking and laughing. They all remarked how good dinner was and the guys especially mentioned how thankful they were for dinner since Will never cooks for them. 

“Well it’s probably going to stay that way. I can cook some things, but I just don’t think you guys would appreciate my grilled cheese, so I won’t bother you with it.” Will said with a laugh. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Yelled out Esther.” Let’s look at who won the ladies bet? Well Clara won it by 15 minutes. Here you go girl!” Esther handed the envelope to Clara and all the ladies yelled the congratulations to her. 

‘What was this ladies bet?” Will asked, looking at Esther who was lounging next to him but had her arm draped over his shoulder. 

“We all put in $10 bucks and a time that that we thought you gentleman would be joining us.” Esther said with a sly smile. All the men laughed out loud. 

“We are pretty predictable creatures. We didn’t even play one hand.” Otis mentioned. 

Everyone laughed at that. Charlotte looked around and noticed James and Allison had been sitting on the lawn in the shade, enjoying each other's company. Almost oblivious to everyone else. Charlotte chuckled a little. 

“What are you laughing at?” Sidney asked quiet. 

“Allison and James. I might have worked a little magic. We will have to see after tonight, but they seem pretty into each other's company. “Charlotte smiled a sweet smile that made Sidney take spoonful of his dinner in order to keep from leaning in and steal a kiss. 

All of sudden a little voice from the fence,”Charlooooooootte! I can hear your party! Charlooooooottte!” 

James jumped up and looked at Charlotte “I will get it. I have an idea I know who this is.” 

Charlotte shook her head with a smile while chewing her dinner. James opened the gate and Mya came through upset. “James! You are hear and you didn’t get me!” She saw Allison sitting on the ground and ran over to her. “Allison!! Where is Charlotte?” Mya asked with tears in her eyes.” She is over there at the table. What is wrong?” Mya had already made her way over to Charlotte. She was on the brink of tears that immediately alarmed Charlotte. 

“Hi baby girl. What is wrong? “ 

“You said we were going to have a play date, but you didn’t come get me.” Mya said trying to hold back her tears. She realized there were a lot of other people there. Sidney watched Mya and Charlotte. He was alarmed when he first saw Mya upset. But as he watched Charlotte talk with Mya, he found himself mesmerized in their interaction. No wonder Charlotte talked that guy from the coffee stand to give himself up. She can calm a 5-year-old down with her de-escalation tactics. 

“The play date is tomorrow. I would never forget you. Right?” 

“I know. I just could hear people talking and I thought my friends were here.” Mya said calming down. 

“Your friends are here. Are you going to say hi?” Will said across the table Mya. 

Mya whipped her head around and saw Will. She put her head to the side with a cute smile” Hiiiii Will.” Mya then saw Esther sitting next to Will. Mya immediately walked over to Will and whispered into his ear but about as quietly as a 5-year-old can whisper “Is she a princess? I think she is. Look at my jammies. She is on them.” Everyone could here Mya talking to Will. They were all so heartened from Mya. She kept looking around Will at Esther. Will whispered to Mya “Let me introduce you.” 

“Esther. May I present a wonderful new friend of mine. She is under the belief that you are a princess. This is Mya.” Mya’s eyes were as big as could be. While watching the exchange, Charlotte got teary eyed. Without thinking she put her hand on Sidney’s knee. He immediately grabbed it and held it there. 

“Hi Mya! It is so nice to meet you. Well I am not a real princess with a castle, but I think all girls are princesses. Don’t you think?” Esther said speaking to Mya. Mya just nodded her head still in a trance with a belief Esther was a true princess. 

Charlotte realized she had her hand on Sidney’s knee and he was holding her hand. She didn’t want to remove it. She had this great nervous feeling that she liked it there. The connection was something she didn’t know she needed. She removed her hand slowly and smiled at him. He smiled with s soft look back at her. 

“Mya who is home? Did you have dinner?” Charlotte asked. 

“JJ is home. Grandma is at church singing group. I don’t know if I had dinner.” 

“Come here and take a bite of my soup and see if you like it.” 

Mya came and sat on Charlotte’s lap and finished Charlotte’s dinner. Charlotte looked over at Sidney, “ I knew it. She is hungry.” Shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Just then Mya looked over and saw Sidney sitting next to her. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Did you like your dinner? If you had a good dinner, then remember.” Mya said while pointing to the kitchen. She was reminding him about popsicles. “But Charlotte is the judge if you ate a good dinner and then you can have one.” 

Crowe was next to Charlotte trying to maneuver getting into the hammock without spilling his drink. He got himself situated, let out a big sigh,” I am in complete control.” Everyone laughed at him as he took a sip of his d rink. 

Charlotte noticed Allison and James go into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dinner items. James made is way to the coffee pot and started making coffee. Charlotte looked around at everyone talking and relaxing, enjoying themselves. She decided to make a toast 

“Here is to all of us. To continuing the tradition of everyone together and celebrating life and the little things, thank you all for supporting me on my first week in the unit.” 

“Here! Here!’ everyone yelled out. 

Charlotte took in a deep breath and leaned back into her chair. She let out a sigh and looked at Sidney. ‘Did you get enough? There is more in there.” 

“It was great. Thanks for thinking of all of us and feeding us dinner.” He smiled a side smile. He was about to stand up then asked Mya if she was done or wanted more. She said she was done but she would go with him to take in her dish. They wandered into the kitchen and Allison held out her hands for their bowls. Allison investigated Mya’s bowl and nodded yes. Mya spun around and started getting out the frozen treats from the freezer. She asked James if he would help her. They both had 2 boxes and came back to the patio to offer everyone a treat. Charlotte made her way into the house to grab blankets and a sweatshirt for herself. 

Sidney came out of the bathroom to see Charlotte walk into her bedroom. He stepped forward for a moment and could hear her talking but he wasn’t sure to who. He decided to go and see. A couple more steps closer he could see Charlotte sitting on the side of her bed but turned to her side. She had pulled the covers back and was talking to Missy. “Are you going to come out and meet everyone or hide in here?” 

Missy was wagging her tail and stretching as Charlotte snuggled up to her. Missy looked up at something behind Charlotte. Sidney was leaning up against the door frame. “Who is this little one?” 

Charlotte looked over her shoulder.” This is my sweet girl, Missy” Sidney came and sat on Charlotte’s bed, on the other side of Missy. Missy sniffed and wiggled her little body next to Sidney. 

“She is pregnant. She is going to have 3 puppies in about 3 weeks. I can hardly stand it.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney. 

“She sure is cute. The kids will get a kick out of her tomorrow.” Sidney said quietly. 

“Are you going to come over with the kids?” Charlotte asked while blushing. 

“I would love to come over and hang out with you and the kids, if you don’t mind. This is becoming a favorite place to be. I hope we don’t ruin our welcome.” 

“Of course not! I love it that everyone feels comfortable and enjoys themselves. You are always welcome.” she said looking up with a smile. “I was thinking of offering Mary to leave the kids and maybe she could have date night with her husband.” 

“I will text her and let her know about the offer and if they decide to go out, then I will stay here and help you battle the 4 mini Parkers and one Mya.” Sidney offered. 

“I am sure you have better plans than to babysit.” Charlotte said looking down. 

“I would much rather babysit and spend the day with you and the kids.” Sidney said holding Charlotte’s gaze. 

“Great. I think it will be fun.” Charlotte said with a smile but in a quite tone. 

She stood up and walked around Sidney. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of blankets. 

She turned around and put them on the bed. Sidney stood up and grabbed the blankets just as Charlotte turned back around and removed her tank top, showing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over her bathing suit. Sidney was able to get quick look and just shook his head a little. He so badly wanted to feel her in that suit. And out of the suit. 

She turned around “Oh thanks for grabbing those! I bring out Miss Wiggles here.” They walked out into the kitchen to find Allison and James still talking and helping each other clean the dinner stuff up. 

Mya was talking with everyone while slurping her popsicle.   
“Ok everyone! This is my sweet girl, Missy. She is going to have puppies in about 3 weeks,” 

Missy ran around prancing and tiptoeing over to everyone. She was so happy to have the extra love. 

“Is that a Pot Belly Pig?” asked Crowe, which made everyone laugh. 

“You are going to hurt her feelers!” Charlotte says as Missy comes over and wants to be held in Charlotte’s lap. She picked Missy up and leaned over to Crowe. She took his arm and held it out a little. Charlotte put Missy in the crook of Crowe’s arm. “Now you 2 can cuddle” 

Charlotte moved her chair back a little so that they were all in a little circle around the campfire. Mya came back over and climbed onto Charlotte’s lap and leaned her head back and put her feet over Charlotte’s other arm.” Can I listen to my night song?” Mya asked. 

“Yes, but quietly. Here is my phone.” 

“Will you sing it with me?” 

“Quietly. Everyone is talking and they might not want to hear me squeak through it.” 

“I got it started.” 

Mya started playing “Can’t Help Falling In Love” version that was in the Crazy Rich Asians movie. 

Charlotte leaned into Mya and sang it with her as Mya took turns looking at Charlotte in the eye and looking up into the sky and sang along with the song. When it was over, Mya had her arms around Charlotte’s neck and was just snuggling with her while Charlotte slowly rocked her. Sidney grabbed a blanket and came over and placed it over the two of them. Charlotte looked up at him and gave him a smile that made his heart beat an extra beat. Mya just stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs up, which made him giggle. 

“Did you hear what Crowe called Missy?” Asked Charlotte. 

“No.” Mya replied sitting up and looking over her shoulder at Crowe and Missy snuggled up in the hammock. 

“He called her a Pot Belly Pig.” 

Mya put her head back down and started laughing. Then she started laughing even harder. Charlotte tried to shush her so that she wasn’t interrupting. But it was too late. She started belly laughing while saying “Pot Belly Pig”. She couldn’t help her little self. Her laugh was contagious and had everyone laughing with her. 

“The coffee is ready with a bunch of stuff you can add to it like Yukon Jack. Kettle is on and here are the smores stuff. There is also lots of other stuff to drink.” Allison said as she and James made their way out to the patio. 

“Come on sis. Let me walk you home so you can get some good sleep and then you wake up and it’s play date day!” Charlotte said to Mya. 

Mya stood up “Can we make snores tomorrow?” 

“We might be able to make snores.” Charlotte held in a giggle. 

Allison popped up “Mya I will walk you home.” James stood up and decided to walk with them. 

Mya stood up and gave Charlotte a long hug while they both whispered in each other's ear. Then Mya waived a shy wave to Will and Esther. She turned around to Crowe and Missy and gave Missy a little scratch and then booped Crowe on his nose and patted his forehead. She turned to Sidney,” So tomorrow is the play date. Are you excited? I will see you tomorrow!” She high fived him and then skipped to Allison and James. Everyone yelled “Goodbye” to Mya and she waived back as she went through the gate. 

As the gate closed, Charlotte grabbed her phone and played “Let’s Get it On”. Allison yelled back over, "I heard that.” Charlotte put her head back and laughed. She knew Allison would pay her back, but she just couldn’t resist. She put her head down and looked over at Sidney. 

“Do you think there is a connection there already?” asked Sidney 

“I think so. They have been talking and hanging together since I introduced her. I thought some of you might already know her since she is an ER nurse at Sanditon General.” Charlotte responded. 

“How do you like your smore?” Sidney asked as he started stacking marshmallows on the roasting stick. 

“I actually like them burnt on the outside. I like the crackle of the burnt sugar.” 

“Let me see how I do.” Sidney stuck the roasting stick in and watched the marshmallows get brown. 

“I haven’t had a smore in a long time. I forgot how good they are.” Clara said. 

“Oh I think I’ve got it!” Sidney said as he pulled the stick out of the fire. Charlotte gave an agreeable smile and got the graham cracker and chocolate ready. She was able to make 4 smores. She handed one over to Crowe who was very thankful and very happy to continue to relax in the hammock with Missy. 

Charlotte and Sidney both took one and Charlotte touched hers to his as if they were making a toast. 

Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the evening telling stories, enjoying the company and the drinks, and listening to Crowe lightly snore. 

About midnight everyone decided it was time to head home. Charlotte went into the house and saw that Allison had already packed up the extra chili in to go containers. As everyone said their goodbyes, high fives and slaps on the back, Charlotte handed out the containers to everyone’s delight. Will went out front with Esther, Otis and Georgie went their separate ways while Clara tried to wake Crowe up. 

“Is he ok to drive? If not, there is an extra bedroom, he can sleep in. “Charlotte asked Sidney. 

“I think he is ok. He can always crash at Will’s if he needs to.” There was no way Crowe is spending the night at Charlotte’s house before me or without me. Sidney said in his head. 

Charlotte walked over to Crowe, still in the hammock, and ran her fingers through his curly hair on his forehead trying to wake him up while giggling at how comfy he looked. “You have to wake up or Sidney is going to carry you home like a damsel in distress.” 

“No! He likes to kiss and snuggle before he goes to bed. I can walk on my own.” Crowe yelled out. 

Kiss and snuggle? Sound just fine to me, thought Charlotte. She grabbed Missy and put her down on the ground. When she stood up, she looked around and caught Allison and James standing in her living room. They were very close to each other and Charlotte caught Sidney’s eye and motioned him to look in the window at James and Allison. Just then James leaned in and gave Allison a little kiss. Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm and dragged him into the yard away from the patio. She was laughing “She would kill me if she knew I just saw that or thought I was watching.” Sidney was smiling down at her as he realized he had grabbed her around the waist when she pulled him into the yard. He bent down and put both arms around her and brought her in for a hug. It was killing him not to be close to her and breathe her in. Charlotte hugged him back and sighed a big sigh. Sidney put her down and continued to look down at her while she held his gaze. Crowe broke the moment. 

“Alright I am heading home. Thank you for dinner, a ride in your hammock and a snuggle with your piglet. Are you coming Parker?” 

“I will be there in a minute.” Sidney yelled back. 

Sidney helped Charlotte finish picking up the leftover dishes left outside. He followed Charlotte into the kitchen tried to be helpful instead of being in her way.   
“Poker night turned out pretty good tonight.” 

“I thought it was nice. I loved having everyone over. Some people get bored of sitting around a campfire and hang out. I find it comforting and relaxing. Don’t get me wrong. I like to go out and have some fun too.” 

“Oh really, like what?” 

“Dinner, dancing, karaoke, pretty much whatever sounds fun.” 

“Maybe we will need to have a night like that.” 

“That would be nice. I think I have forgotten how to dress up girly.” Charlotte chuckled. 

“I think you are great just as you are.” Sidney replied looking her right in the eye. 

He stepped closer to her and started to lean down just as Allison and James came back into the front living room. 

“Is there a lot more to clean up?” Allison asked 

“No, we got everything, I think.” 

“So, you are having a play date with Mya and then your nieces and nephews, tomorrow? Allison asked Sidney checked his phone,” Yes we have a play date and into dinner. Charlotte offered to have the kids stay longer so my brother and sister in law can have a date night. I am Charlotte’s backup.” Sidney smiled at Charlotte. 

“Well you two have it all set then. We were thinking about going to dinner and movie tomorrow night but maybe another time we could all go together.” James said. 

“That sounds really nice. I was just telling Sidney that I am not sure how to even dress up girly.” Charlotte said to Allison. 

“When she went to her senior prom, she wore pants. That tells you.” Allison laughed. 

“I did wear pants, but I still tried to make it girly.” 

“You are right. Her top was a bustier. Then a jacket. But I guess you did make it look good. I will give you that.” 

Sidney thought he would do anything to see that picture. 

“Thanks, Charlotte, for letting us guys crash your party tonight. I might have won the jackpot.” James said blushing looking down and to the side to Allison. 

“You are welcome any time. Mya is so used to you now she will get worried if she didn’t see you.” 

“I am going to go back over to Will’s through your back yard if that is ok. Do you want to head over with me?” James looked at Sidney. 

“Yeah sure.” Sidney said looking defeated. 

Allison followed James outside while Sidney stopped and looked at Charlotte. 

“So, we will tag team the kids tomorrow and hopefully still be standing at the end of the day.” 

“Sounds like a great plan! Did you hear James? They are going out tomorrow night!” 

“That’s great. I hope they enjoy themselves.” Sidney said. 

“I will get the scoop.” Charlotte said rubbing her hands together. 

Sidney leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick, sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Goodnight.” 

“Yes. You to. Goodnight.” Charlotte tried to stammer out. 

She watched him walk over to James at the gate and they both went to Will’s house. 

Allison came into Charlotte’s house. Charlotte grabbed Allison and dragged her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn’t want the guys to see them through the kitchen window. 

Once they were clear of the windows they screamed and jumped up and down. 

Bring on Saturday. 

Everyone came into the station happy it was Friday and hopeful that there would be quiet today so they could work on the couple cases that hadn’t been closed. Sidney made sure to get Charlotte’s eye so he could connect with her. After yesterday, he didn’t want them to move backwards. After smiling at each other and saying good morning, they moved about their day. 

Charlotte and Fred worked awhile on trying to figure out what this little yellow sticker was that kept showing up on vehicles used in crime. Sidney had to go past them about 3 times because he just needed to see what they were working on. “Your fine. She is just doing her job. You need to slow down this possessive behavior. It’s not healthy and it will scare her. Just calm down.” Sidney said to himself. As if it was directly connected to his own survival, he had to be aware of her presence. He didn’t understand this foreign feeling. His past relationships never had him planting a foundation of a life with someone before he even knew who they were. This was beyond daydreaming. A plan of action had already started to form. He quietly laughed to himself. How can you already be that far ahead when you don’t even know what her favorite dessert is? That could make or break it right there. Get ahold of yourself! 

Friday did go quickly, and everyone was ready to let the week go and enjoy themselves tonight. They were all out in the parking lot talking and moving to their cars. The girls decided to follow Charlotte home and the guys were all yelling to them “Have fun on your girl’s night.BORING!” “We could teach you ladies to play poker if you want?” 

Esther yelled back,” You boys go on with your evening. We will see how it plays out,” Will smiled to her. 

The ladies followed Charlotte to her house and were greeted by her sister Allison. Introductions we made and Charlotte told the ladies to relax, enjoy and help themselves. Allison had started dinner and Charlotte finished it to let it simmer for a bit. The ladies changed into shorts, sundresses, sandles and whatever they needed to be comfy. Charlotte waited to start the fire pit until it cooled off and became darker outside. She flipped the lid of the hot tub and then moved the umbrella to put some shade over the patio table. Allison started making margaritas while Esther opened a bottle of wine. Charlotte grabbed a stack of magazines and put them out on the table. Then the music came on. The ladies were starting to relax, move and sing with the music. Laughing and teasing each other. Charlotte quickly changed into her light pink bathing suit but put shorts and a tank top over it. She was excited about having the girls over and getting to know them better. She needed to let off some steam and laugh. 

Most of the ladies had made their way outside. They were chatting away with drinks in hand and sunglasses on. Allison was pulling out a big pan of nachos from the oven. She went outside and put them down on the table. Suddenly they hear, “Well it looks like you ladies have already settled in over there. What is that the lovely lady brought out.” Crowe was yelling over to them. 

“It’s called Non-Ya. Meaning None Your Business!” Georgie yelled back. “Go on with your poker party and don’t get jealous.!” 

The ladies were snickering and laughing. “Remember, they will be watching us. They act like they want to play poker, but I can say without a doubt it’s going to kill them not to be over here within an hour. They are so predictable and even more so when they are in a pact. Oh Allison! Do you want to be in on the bet? We have bet at what time they guys will decide to crash our party.” Esther said with a laugh. 

“Interesting. I haven't met any of them, but I will trust you.” Allison said with a giggle. She went and got her money and put down a time. She knew she was going to have a good night with these ladies. 

“Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.” Charlotte said as she came outside with her margarita. She undid the garden hose and drug it over to the garden behind the trampoline. She went back and turned on the water low. She sat down at the table and started chatting with everyone. They were all looking at magazines and blurting out funny things from articles. 

“Hey,Charlotte! Why did you make such a big batch of White Chicken Chili?” Allison asked. 

“I can guess with 6 guesses. Will, Sidney, Crowe, Otis. James and Fred.” Clara laughed. 

“I know they are going to end up over here and I am sure they are only drinking with just bag of chips between them all.” Charlotte said all knowing. All the ladies laughed and high fived Charlotte. 

All the guys had gathered at Will’s and were getting their drinks. All of them were trying not to look over at the ladies that were already enjoying themselves. They were all pathetically trying to act cool. 

They grabbed their drinks and sat down to start playing. Chatting between them was hard because the windows were open and they were wanting to hear what they could from the better party next door. 

Charlotte turned the water up on the hose. Looked over to Allison and asked her to play “Her Song” that she loved to jump to on the trampoline. Charlotte got up on the trampoline and moved the hose over a couple spaces on the fence. She made sure the hose was kinked so that no water was coming out. 

Charlotte started just jumping slowly up and down. She was breathing in and out. She hadn’t jumped like this all week and she needed to burn the energy. Just up and down getting a little height each jump. She could hear her song, “Emotion” from Aerosmith, starting. Just the beginning as she got the height she needed. She knew her pace and when the first Emotion lyric could be heard, she was at the highest part of her jump. She crossed her arms in front her, legs straight out and crossed at her ankles as she proceeded into a triple roll and then flipped backwards. She was getting into her zone. She didn’t think. She just let it all take over. Her body and the jumps. She trusted herself and could block out everything else. 

As she started the jumping, James was the first to catch it and yelled out, “Jesus Charlotte!” All the guys snapped their heads around to catch her twisting in the air. The guys started chuckling in disbelief. What was she doing? 

The ladies were hollering and encouraging Charlotte as they danced around the patio to the music. The men stood up from the table and went out onto Will’s deck. Sidney stood up but leaned up against the window in the dining room watching her mesmerized. He wanted to watch her all by himself. She was amazing. You could see a peaceful smile on her face as she jumped and flipped. 

As the music started to slow down, Charlotte started to slow her jumping and just when the music was over, she jumped a little bit and lunged to the fence. She quickly sat on the top of the fence, then grabbed the hose, un-kinked it, held it up, put her thumb at the opening and hosed all the guys down that were standing on the deck. 

“5 NERDS WITH ONE HOSE! BOO YAY BITCHES!” Charlotte yelled to the guys as they were all trying to get through the door at the same time back into Will’s house. She could see Sidney standing in the window, so she squirted the hose at him with a wicked smile. He was laughing at how that all transpired and how he would have loved to have her jump into his arms and kiss her. 

The ladies were hollering and laughing at what Charlotte had just done. They couldn’t even talk because of the laughter. Charlotte jumped down and turned off the hose and went over to get a drink. The ladies were high fiving again. 

“Did you see them when Charlotte hit them with the hose?’ 

“They couldn’t even move. Then they all tried to get through the door at the same time.” 

“Man! That was funny! I wished I knew you were going to hose them down I would have filmed it.” 

“I couldn’t help it. I had a feeling they would come out on the deck at one point, so I put the hose up there. They just came out a little earlier than I thought they would.” Charlotte laughed. 

“I think dinner is ready. Are you ladies ready? “Charlotte ushered them all into the kitchen. She pulled put all the stuff they could put on top of their chicken chili. 

The guys had all gotten into Will’s living room laughing at what had just happened. As they moved back to the dining room to play poker Crowe piped up.” Well gentleman, I believe my presence is being requested elsewhere and if I can see correctly, I will arrive just in time for dinner. Don’t forget your booze! I will see you over there.” 

“Did we really think we were going to play poker tonight?” Otis asked. 

“I was hoping not.” Will laughed back while he looked at Sidney who responded with a side smile. 

Just as the ladies made their way outside to sit and enjoy their dinner Georgie yelled out “We have wild bogies coming in at 12: oo. Heads up and look alert.!” 

The men sauntered up to see what the ladies where eating. "Charlotte knew you boys were going to be hungry for something good to eat so she made enough for everyone. Go on in there and hook yourself up.” Esther motioned to the men. She raised her eyebrow to Will, "Babington.” He winked at her and went on into the house 

Charlotte came around the corner from the hallway into the kitchen to find all the men coming in from the back yard. They all looked at her and started yelling at her with smiles and laughter. Fred was the closest to her and grabbed her quickly as she was laughing back at the guys. He picked her up and hugged her, then poked at her sides to make her flinch and laugh. It was all Sidney could do not to go and grab her away from Fred. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? 

“Did you really make enough for us? It smells great!” Fred said. 

“Yes! There is plenty. Its White Chicken Chili. I put out all the stuff you could add to it if you want to. Do you guys have something to drink? If you need something the fridge is stocked.” 

Allison came in from outside to grab some napkins. “Oh yeah! Gentleman, this is my sister, Allison.” Charlotte made the introductions. They were all happy to meet her. 

“You look familiar.” James said. Allison moved over to where he was filling his bowl with chili and putting on the toppings. He followed her to the back yard. Charlotte looked at Otis, Will and Sidney and quietly started singing the theme to the old TV show, “The Love Boat.”. They all quietly laughed. Sidney felt like a spark went off when he realized that Charlotte might have been trying to set up Allison with James. NICE. Now Fred needs to keep his hands to himself. 

Sidney was standing back. He was hoping to get a little moment with Charlotte. Otis and Will moved onto the back yard. Suddenly Charlotte was nervous. She looked around and realized they needed more bowls. 

“Oh, let me get some more bowls!” She said as she moved around to the cupboards. 

She opened the cupboard and realized they were up to high. Sidney was right behind her. He put his hand in the middle of her back and then reached up to grab a stack of bowls. He put them down on the counter as Charlotte looked up at him. “Thanks. Can You look in one other cupboard for me? Since you are here, I might as well use your long arms.” Charlotte opened another cupboard “Can you tell me what is on that top shelf?” Charlotte asked with a smile. 

“I am not sure. Is there something that is going to jump out at me or bite me?” Sidney asked with a teasing tone. 

“I promise I didn’t set up a trap. I don’t even know what is up there, but I am suspecting tequila or whisky. Or both, knowing my Grandma.” 

Sidney pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, Vodka, Tequila and a bottle of Yukon Jack. Charlotte looked at the bottles and shook her head with a smile. Meme was always ready for a party. 

Charlotte grabbed the coffee stuff and put it next to the coffee pot. Just in case, when it got darker, someone would want a cup with a little kick. 

“Charlotte, show me how you like your chili. I haven't had this before.” Sidney said, motioning her to come get some dinner. 

“Well, I like to take the taco chips, kind of break them up and put them in the bottom of the bowl. Then I put the soup over it. Next shredded cheese. Looks yummy! Then I add sour cream and a cilantro. But you add anything else you like. It’s not got a lot of heat so you can add jalapenos or hot sauce.” 

“I think we are set. Grab spoons and I have our bowls. Is smells so good. “Sidney said, trying to get her to come outside so they could sit next to each other. 

“Do you need something to drink? A beer,soda,margarita? Charlotte asked. 

“Beer would be great!” 

“Got it!” 

They made their way out to the patio and sat at the end of the table. Everyone was talking and laughing. They all remarked how good dinner was and the guys especially mentioned how thankful they were for dinner since Will never cooks for them. 

“Well it’s probably going to stay that way. I can cook some things, but I just don’t think you guys would appreciate my grilled cheese, so I won’t bother you with it.” Will said with a laugh. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Yelled out Esther.” Let’s look at who won the ladies bet? Well Clara won it by 15 minutes. Here you go girl!” Esther handed the envelope to Clara and all the ladies yelled the congratulations to her. 

‘What was this ladies bet?” Will asked, looking at Esther who was lounging next to him but had her arm draped over his shoulder. 

“We all put in $10 bucks and a time that that we thought you gentleman would be joining us.” Esther said with a sly smile. All the men laughed out loud. 

“We are pretty predictable creatures. We didn’t even play one hand.” Otis mentioned. 

Everyone laughed at that. Charlotte looked around and noticed James and Allison had been sitting on the lawn in the shade, enjoying each other's company. Almost oblivious to everyone else. Charlotte chuckled a little. 

“What are you laughing at?” Sidney asked quiet. 

“Allison and James. I might have worked a little magic. We will have to see after tonight, but they seem pretty into each other's company. “Charlotte smiled a sweet smile that made Sidney take spoonful of his dinner in order to keep from leaning in and steal a kiss. 

All of sudden a little voice from the fence,”Charlooooooootte! I can hear your party! Charlooooooottte!” 

James jumped up and looked at Charlotte “I will get it. I have an idea I know who this is.” 

Charlotte shook her head with a smile while chewing her dinner. James opened the gate and Mya came through upset. “James! You are hear and you didn’t get me!” She saw Allison sitting on the ground and ran over to her. “Allison!! Where is Charlotte?” Mya asked with tears in her eyes.” She is over there at the table. What is wrong?” Mya had already made her way over to Charlotte. She was on the brink of tears that immediately alarmed Charlotte. 

“Hi baby girl. What is wrong? “ 

“You said we were going to have a play date, but you didn’t come get me.” Mya said trying to hold back her tears. She realized there were a lot of other people there. Sidney watched Mya and Charlotte. He was alarmed when he first saw Mya upset. But as he watched Charlotte talk with Mya, he found himself mesmerized in their interaction. No wonder Charlotte talked that guy from the coffee stand to give himself up. She can calm a 5-year-old down with her de-escalation tactics. 

“The play date is tomorrow. I would never forget you. Right?” 

“I know. I just could hear people talking and I thought my friends were here.” Mya said calming down. 

“Your friends are here. Are you going to say hi?” Will said across the table Mya. 

Mya whipped her head around and saw Will. She put her head to the side with a cute smile” Hiiiii Will.” Mya then saw Esther sitting next to Will. Mya immediately walked over to Will and whispered into his ear but about as quietly as a 5-year-old can whisper “Is she a princess? I think she is. Look at my jammies. She is on them.” Everyone could here Mya talking to Will. They were all so heartened from Mya. She kept looking around Will at Esther. Will whispered to Mya “Let me introduce you.” 

“Esther. May I present a wonderful new friend of mine. She is under the belief that you are a princess. This is Mya.” Mya’s eyes were as big as could be. While watching the exchange, Charlotte got teary eyed. Without thinking she put her hand on Sidney’s knee. He immediately grabbed it and held it there. 

“Hi Mya! It is so nice to meet you. Well I am not a real princess with a castle, but I think all girls are princesses. Don’t you think?” Esther said speaking to Mya. Mya just nodded her head still in a trance with a belief Esther was a true princess. 

Charlotte realized she had her hand on Sidney’s knee and he was holding her hand. She didn’t want to remove it. She had this great nervous feeling that she liked it there. The connection was something she didn’t know she needed. She removed her hand slowly and smiled at him. He smiled with s soft look back at her. 

“Mya who is home? Did you have dinner?” Charlotte asked. 

“JJ is home. Grandma is at church singing group. I don’t know if I had dinner.” 

“Come here and take a bite of my soup and see if you like it.” 

Mya came and sat on Charlotte’s lap and finished Charlotte’s dinner. Charlotte looked over at Sidney, “ I knew it. She is hungry.” Shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Just then Mya looked over and saw Sidney sitting next to her. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Did you like your dinner? If you had a good dinner, then remember.” Mya said while pointing to the kitchen. She was reminding him about popsicles. “But Charlotte is the judge if you ate a good dinner and then you can have one.” 

Crowe was next to Charlotte trying to maneuver getting into the hammock without spilling his drink. He got himself situated, let out a big sigh,” I am in complete control.” Everyone laughed at him as he took a sip of his d rink. 

Charlotte noticed Allison and James go into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dinner items. James made is way to the coffee pot and started making coffee. Charlotte looked around at everyone talking and relaxing, enjoying themselves. She decided to make a toast 

“Here is to all of us. To continuing the tradition of everyone together and celebrating life and the little things, thank you all for supporting me on my first week in the unit.” 

“Here! Here!’ everyone yelled out. 

Charlotte took in a deep breath and leaned back into her chair. She let out a sigh and looked at Sidney. ‘Did you get enough? There is more in there.” 

“It was great. Thanks for thinking of all of us and feeding us dinner.” He smiled a side smile. He was about to stand up then asked Mya if she was done or wanted more. She said she was done but she would go with him to take in her dish. They wandered into the kitchen and Allison held out her hands for their bowls. Allison investigated Mya’s bowl and nodded yes. Mya spun around and started getting out the frozen treats from the freezer. She asked James if he would help her. They both had 2 boxes and came back to the patio to offer everyone a treat. Charlotte made her way into the house to grab blankets and a sweatshirt for herself. 

Sidney came out of the bathroom to see Charlotte walk into her bedroom. He stepped forward for a moment and could hear her talking but he wasn’t sure to who. He decided to go and see. A couple more steps closer he could see Charlotte sitting on the side of her bed but turned to her side. She had pulled the covers back and was talking to Missy. “Are you going to come out and meet everyone or hide in here?” 

Missy was wagging her tail and stretching as Charlotte snuggled up to her. Missy looked up at something behind Charlotte. Sidney was leaning up against the door frame. “Who is this little one?” 

Charlotte looked over her shoulder.” This is my sweet girl, Missy” Sidney came and sat on Charlotte’s bed, on the other side of Missy. Missy sniffed and wiggled her little body next to Sidney. 

“She is pregnant. She is going to have 3 puppies in about 3 weeks. I can hardly stand it.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney. 

“She sure is cute. The kids will get a kick out of her tomorrow.” Sidney said quietly. 

“Are you going to come over with the kids?” Charlotte asked while blushing. 

“I would love to come over and hang out with you and the kids, if you don’t mind. This is becoming a favorite place to be. I hope we don’t ruin our welcome.” 

“Of course not! I love it that everyone feels comfortable and enjoys themselves. You are always welcome.” she said looking up with a smile. “I was thinking of offering Mary to leave the kids and maybe she could have date night with her husband.” 

“I will text her and let her know about the offer and if they decide to go out, then I will stay here and help you battle the 4 mini Parkers and one Mya.” Sidney offered. 

“I am sure you have better plans than to babysit.” Charlotte said looking down. 

“I would much rather babysit and spend the day with you and the kids.” Sidney said holding Charlotte’s gaze. 

“Great. I think it will be fun.” Charlotte said with a smile but in a quite tone. 

She stood up and walked around Sidney. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of blankets. 

She turned around and put them on the bed. Sidney stood up and grabbed the blankets just as Charlotte turned back around and removed her tank top, showing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over her bathing suit. Sidney was able to get quick look and just shook his head a little. He so badly wanted to feel her in that suit. And out of the suit. 

She turned around “Oh thanks for grabbing those! I bring out Miss Wiggles here.” They walked out into the kitchen to find Allison and James still talking and helping each other clean the dinner stuff up. 

Mya was talking with everyone while slurping her popsicle.   
“Ok everyone! This is my sweet girl, Missy. She is going to have puppies in about 3 weeks,” 

Missy ran around prancing and tiptoeing over to everyone. She was so happy to have the extra love. 

“Is that a Pot Belly Pig?” asked Crowe, which made everyone laugh. 

“You are going to hurt her feelers!” Charlotte says as Missy comes over and wants to be held in Charlotte’s lap. She picked Missy up and leaned over to Crowe. She took his arm and held it out a little. Charlotte put Missy in the crook of Crowe’s arm. “Now you 2 can cuddle” 

Charlotte moved her chair back a little so that they were all in a little circle around the campfire. Mya came back over and climbed onto Charlotte’s lap and leaned her head back and put her feet over Charlotte’s other arm.” Can I listen to my night song?” Mya asked. 

“Yes, but quietly. Here is my phone.” 

“Will you sing it with me?” 

“Quietly. Everyone is talking and they might not want to hear me squeak through it.” 

“I got it started.” 

Mya started playing “Can’t Help Falling In Love” version that was in the Crazy Rich Asians movie. 

Charlotte leaned into Mya and sang it with her as Mya took turns looking at Charlotte in the eye and looking up into the sky and sang along with the song. When it was over, Mya had her arms around Charlotte’s neck and was just snuggling with her while Charlotte slowly rocked her. Sidney grabbed a blanket and came over and placed it over the two of them. Charlotte looked up at him and gave him a smile that made his heart beat an extra beat. Mya just stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs up, which made him giggle. 

“Did you hear what Crowe called Missy?” Asked Charlotte. 

“No.” Mya replied sitting up and looking over her shoulder at Crowe and Missy snuggled up in the hammock. 

“He called her a Pot Belly Pig.” 

Mya put her head back down and started laughing. Then she started laughing even harder. Charlotte tried to shush her so that she wasn’t interrupting. But it was too late. She started belly laughing while saying “Pot Belly Pig”. She couldn’t help her little self. Her laugh was contagious and had everyone laughing with her. 

“The coffee is ready with a bunch of stuff you can add to it like Yukon Jack. Kettle is on and here are the smores stuff. There is also lots of other stuff to drink.” Allison said as she and James made their way out to the patio. 

“Come on sis. Let me walk you home so you can get some good sleep and then you wake up and it’s play date day!” Charlotte said to Mya. 

Mya stood up “Can we make snores tomorrow?” 

“We might be able to make snores.” Charlotte held in a giggle. 

Allison popped up “Mya I will walk you home.” James stood up and decided to walk with them. 

Mya stood up and gave Charlotte a long hug while they both whispered in each other's ear. Then Mya waived a shy wave to Will and Esther. She turned around to Crowe and Missy and gave Missy a little scratch and then booped Crowe on his nose and patted his forehead. She turned to Sidney,” So tomorrow is the play date. Are you excited? I will see you tomorrow!” She high fived him and then skipped to Allison and James. Everyone yelled “Goodbye” to Mya and she waived back as she went through the gate. 

As the gate closed, Charlotte grabbed her phone and played “Let’s Get it On”. Allison yelled back over, "I heard that.” Charlotte put her head back and laughed. She knew Allison would pay her back, but she just couldn’t resist. She put her head down and looked over at Sidney. 

“Do you think there is a connection there already?” asked Sidney 

“I think so. They have been talking and hanging together since I introduced her. I thought some of you might already know her since she is an ER nurse at Sanditon General.” Charlotte responded. 

“How do you like your smore?” Sidney asked as he started stacking marshmallows on the roasting stick. 

“I actually like them burnt on the outside. I like the crackle of the burnt sugar.” 

“Let me see how I do.” Sidney stuck the roasting stick in and watched the marshmallows get brown. 

“I haven’t had a smore in a long time. I forgot how good they are.” Clara said. 

“Oh I think I’ve got it!” Sidney said as he pulled the stick out of the fire. Charlotte gave an agreeable smile and got the graham cracker and chocolate ready. She was able to make 4 smores. She handed one over to Crowe who was very thankful and very happy to continue to relax in the hammock with Missy. 

Charlotte and Sidney both took one and Charlotte touched hers to his as if they were making a toast. 

Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the evening telling stories, enjoying the company and the drinks, and listening to Crowe lightly snore. 

About midnight everyone decided it was time to head home. Charlotte went into the house and saw that Allison had already packed up the extra chili in to go containers. As everyone said their goodbyes, high fives and slaps on the back, Charlotte handed out the containers to everyone’s delight. Will went out front with Esther, Otis and Georgie went their separate ways while Clara tried to wake Crowe up. 

“Is he ok to drive? If not, there is an extra bedroom, he can sleep in. “Charlotte asked Sidney. 

“I think he is ok. He can always crash at Will’s if he needs to.” There was no way Crowe is spending the night at Charlotte’s house before me or without me. Sidney said in his head. 

Charlotte walked over to Crowe, still in the hammock, and ran her fingers through his curly hair on his forehead trying to wake him up while giggling at how comfy he looked. “You have to wake up or Sidney is going to carry you home like a damsel in distress.” 

“No! He likes to kiss and snuggle before he goes to bed. I can walk on my own.” Crowe yelled out. 

Kiss and snuggle? Sound just fine to me, thought Charlotte. She grabbed Missy and put her down on the ground. When she stood up, she looked around and caught Allison and James standing in her living room. They were very close to each other and Charlotte caught Sidney’s eye and motioned him to look in the window at James and Allison. Just then James leaned in and gave Allison a little kiss. Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm and dragged him into the yard away from the patio. She was laughing “She would kill me if she knew I just saw that or thought I was watching.” Sidney was smiling down at her as he realized he had grabbed her around the waist when she pulled him into the yard. He bent down and put both arms around her and brought her in for a hug. It was killing him not to be close to her and breathe her in. Charlotte hugged him back and sighed a big sigh. Sidney put her down and continued to look down at her while she held his gaze. Crowe broke the moment. 

“Alright I am heading home. Thank you for dinner, a ride in your hammock and a snuggle with your piglet. Are you coming Parker?” 

“I will be there in a minute.” Sidney yelled back. 

Sidney helped Charlotte finish picking up the leftover dishes left outside. He followed Charlotte into the kitchen tried to be helpful instead of being in her way.   
“Poker night turned out pretty good tonight.” 

“I thought it was nice. I loved having everyone over. Some people get bored of sitting around a campfire and hang out. I find it comforting and relaxing. Don’t get me wrong. I like to go out and have some fun too.” 

“Oh really, like what?” 

“Dinner, dancing, karaoke, pretty much whatever sounds fun.” 

“Maybe we will need to have a night like that.” 

“That would be nice. I think I have forgotten how to dress up girly.” Charlotte chuckled. 

“I think you are great just as you are.” Sidney replied looking her right in the eye. 

He stepped closer to her and started to lean down just as Allison and James came back into the front living room. 

“Is there a lot more to clean up?” Allison asked 

“No, we got everything, I think.” 

“So, you are having a play date with Mya and then your nieces and nephews, tomorrow? Allison asked Sidney checked his phone,” Yes we have a play date and into dinner. Charlotte offered to have the kids stay longer so my brother and sister in law can have a date night. I am Charlotte’s backup.” Sidney smiled at Charlotte. 

“Well you two have it all set then. We were thinking about going to dinner and movie tomorrow night but maybe another time we could all go together.” James said. 

“That sounds really nice. I was just telling Sidney that I am not sure how to even dress up girly.” Charlotte said to Allison. 

“When she went to her senior prom, she wore pants. That tells you.” Allison laughed. 

“I did wear pants, but I still tried to make it girly.” 

“You are right. Her top was a bustier. Then a jacket. But I guess you did make it look good. I will give you that.” 

Sidney thought he would do anything to see that picture. 

“Thanks, Charlotte, for letting us guys crash your party tonight. I might have won the jackpot.” James said blushing looking down and to the side to Allison. 

“You are welcome any time. Mya is so used to you now she will get worried if she didn’t see you.” 

“I am going to go back over to Will’s through your back yard if that is ok. Do you want to head over with me?” James looked at Sidney. 

“Yeah sure.” Sidney said looking defeated. 

Allison followed James outside while Sidney stopped and looked at Charlotte. 

“So, we will tag team the kids tomorrow and hopefully still be standing at the end of the day.” 

“Sounds like a great plan! Did you hear James? They are going out tomorrow night!” 

“That’s great. I hope they enjoy themselves.” Sidney said. 

“I will get the scoop.” Charlotte said rubbing her hands together. 

Sidney leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick, sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Goodnight.” 

“Yes. You to. Goodnight.” Charlotte tried to stammer out. 

She watched him walk over to James at the gate and they both went to Will’s house. 

Allison came into Charlotte’s house. Charlotte grabbed Allison and dragged her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn’t want the guys to see them through the kitchen window. 

Once they were clear of the windows they screamed and jumped up and down. 

Bring on Saturday. 

Everyone came into the station happy it was Friday and hopeful that there would be quiet today so they could work on the couple cases that hadn’t been closed. Sidney made sure to get Charlotte’s eye so he could connect with her. After yesterday, he didn’t want them to move backwards. After smiling at each other and saying good morning, they moved about their day. 

Charlotte and Fred worked awhile on trying to figure out what this little yellow sticker was that kept showing up on vehicles used in crime. Sidney had to go past them about 3 times because he just needed to see what they were working on. “Your fine. She is just doing her job. You need to slow down this possessive behavior. It’s not healthy and it will scare her. Just calm down.” Sidney said to himself. As if it was directly connected to his own survival, he had to be aware of her presence. He didn’t understand this foreign feeling. His past relationships never had him planting a foundation of a life with someone before he even knew who they were. This was beyond daydreaming. A plan of action had already started to form. He quietly laughed to himself. How can you already be that far ahead when you don’t even know what her favorite dessert is? That could make or break it right there. Get ahold of yourself! 

Friday did go quickly, and everyone was ready to let the week go and enjoy themselves tonight. They were all out in the parking lot talking and moving to their cars. The girls decided to follow Charlotte home and the guys were all yelling to them “Have fun on your girl’s night.BORING!” “We could teach you ladies to play poker if you want?” 

Esther yelled back,” You boys go on with your evening. We will see how it plays out,” Will smiled to her. 

The ladies followed Charlotte to her house and were greeted by her sister Allison. Introductions we made and Charlotte told the ladies to relax, enjoy and help themselves. Allison had started dinner and Charlotte finished it to let it simmer for a bit. The ladies changed into shorts, sundresses, sandles and whatever they needed to be comfy. Charlotte waited to start the fire pit until it cooled off and became darker outside. She flipped the lid of the hot tub and then moved the umbrella to put some shade over the patio table. Allison started making margaritas while Esther opened a bottle of wine. Charlotte grabbed a stack of magazines and put them out on the table. Then the music came on. The ladies were starting to relax, move and sing with the music. Laughing and teasing each other. Charlotte quickly changed into her light pink bathing suit but put shorts and a tank top over it. She was excited about having the girls over and getting to know them better. She needed to let off some steam and laugh. 

Most of the ladies had made their way outside. They were chatting away with drinks in hand and sunglasses on. Allison was pulling out a big pan of nachos from the oven. She went outside and put them down on the table. Suddenly they hear, “Well it looks like you ladies have already settled in over there. What is that the lovely lady brought out.” Crowe was yelling over to them. 

“It’s called Non-Ya. Meaning None Your Business!” Georgie yelled back. “Go on with your poker party and don’t get jealous.!” 

The ladies were snickering and laughing. “Remember, they will be watching us. They act like they want to play poker, but I can say without a doubt it’s going to kill them not to be over here within an hour. They are so predictable and even more so when they are in a pact. Oh Allison! Do you want to be in on the bet? We have bet at what time they guys will decide to crash our party.” Esther said with a laugh. 

“Interesting. I haven't met any of them, but I will trust you.” Allison said with a giggle. She went and got her money and put down a time. She knew she was going to have a good night with these ladies. 

“Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.” Charlotte said as she came outside with her margarita. She undid the garden hose and drug it over to the garden behind the trampoline. She went back and turned on the water low. She sat down at the table and started chatting with everyone. They were all looking at magazines and blurting out funny things from articles. 

“Hey,Charlotte! Why did you make such a big batch of White Chicken Chili?” Allison asked. 

“I can guess with 6 guesses. Will, Sidney, Crowe, Otis. James and Fred.” Clara laughed. 

“I know they are going to end up over here and I am sure they are only drinking with just bag of chips between them all.” Charlotte said all knowing. All the ladies laughed and high fived Charlotte. 

All the guys had gathered at Will’s and were getting their drinks. All of them were trying not to look over at the ladies that were already enjoying themselves. They were all pathetically trying to act cool. 

They grabbed their drinks and sat down to start playing. Chatting between them was hard because the windows were open and they were wanting to hear what they could from the better party next door. 

Charlotte turned the water up on the hose. Looked over to Allison and asked her to play “Her Song” that she loved to jump to on the trampoline. Charlotte got up on the trampoline and moved the hose over a couple spaces on the fence. She made sure the hose was kinked so that no water was coming out. 

Charlotte started just jumping slowly up and down. She was breathing in and out. She hadn’t jumped like this all week and she needed to burn the energy. Just up and down getting a little height each jump. She could hear her song, “Emotion” from Aerosmith, starting. Just the beginning as she got the height she needed. She knew her pace and when the first Emotion lyric could be heard, she was at the highest part of her jump. She crossed her arms in front her, legs straight out and crossed at her ankles as she proceeded into a triple roll and then flipped backwards. She was getting into her zone. She didn’t think. She just let it all take over. Her body and the jumps. She trusted herself and could block out everything else. 

As she started the jumping, James was the first to catch it and yelled out, “Jesus Charlotte!” All the guys snapped their heads around to catch her twisting in the air. The guys started chuckling in disbelief. What was she doing? 

The ladies were hollering and encouraging Charlotte as they danced around the patio to the music. The men stood up from the table and went out onto Will’s deck. Sidney stood up but leaned up against the window in the dining room watching her mesmerized. He wanted to watch her all by himself. She was amazing. You could see a peaceful smile on her face as she jumped and flipped. 

As the music started to slow down, Charlotte started to slow her jumping and just when the music was over, she jumped a little bit and lunged to the fence. She quickly sat on the top of the fence, then grabbed the hose, un-kinked it, held it up, put her thumb at the opening and hosed all the guys down that were standing on the deck. 

“5 NERDS WITH ONE HOSE! BOO YAY BITCHES!” Charlotte yelled to the guys as they were all trying to get through the door at the same time back into Will’s house. She could see Sidney standing in the window, so she squirted the hose at him with a wicked smile. He was laughing at how that all transpired and how he would have loved to have her jump into his arms and kiss her. 

The ladies were hollering and laughing at what Charlotte had just done. They couldn’t even talk because of the laughter. Charlotte jumped down and turned off the hose and went over to get a drink. The ladies were high fiving again. 

“Did you see them when Charlotte hit them with the hose?’ 

“They couldn’t even move. Then they all tried to get through the door at the same time.” 

“Man! That was funny! I wished I knew you were going to hose them down I would have filmed it.” 

“I couldn’t help it. I had a feeling they would come out on the deck at one point, so I put the hose up there. They just came out a little earlier than I thought they would.” Charlotte laughed. 

“I think dinner is ready. Are you ladies ready? “Charlotte ushered them all into the kitchen. She pulled put all the stuff they could put on top of their chicken chili. 

The guys had all gotten into Will’s living room laughing at what had just happened. As they moved back to the dining room to play poker Crowe piped up.” Well gentleman, I believe my presence is being requested elsewhere and if I can see correctly, I will arrive just in time for dinner. Don’t forget your booze! I will see you over there.” 

“Did we really think we were going to play poker tonight?” Otis asked. 

“I was hoping not.” Will laughed back while he looked at Sidney who responded with a side smile. 

Just as the ladies made their way outside to sit and enjoy their dinner Georgie yelled out “We have wild bogies coming in at 12: oo. Heads up and look alert.!” 

The men sauntered up to see what the ladies where eating. "Charlotte knew you boys were going to be hungry for something good to eat so she made enough for everyone. Go on in there and hook yourself up.” Esther motioned to the men. She raised her eyebrow to Will, "Babington.” He winked at her and went on into the house 

Charlotte came around the corner from the hallway into the kitchen to find all the men coming in from the back yard. They all looked at her and started yelling at her with smiles and laughter. Fred was the closest to her and grabbed her quickly as she was laughing back at the guys. He picked her up and hugged her, then poked at her sides to make her flinch and laugh. It was all Sidney could do not to go and grab her away from Fred. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? 

“Did you really make enough for us? It smells great!” Fred said. 

“Yes! There is plenty. Its White Chicken Chili. I put out all the stuff you could add to it if you want to. Do you guys have something to drink? If you need something the fridge is stocked.” 

Allison came in from outside to grab some napkins. “Oh yeah! Gentleman, this is my sister, Allison.” Charlotte made the introductions. They were all happy to meet her. 

“You look familiar.” James said. Allison moved over to where he was filling his bowl with chili and putting on the toppings. He followed her to the back yard. Charlotte looked at Otis, Will and Sidney and quietly started singing the theme to the old TV show, “The Love Boat.”. They all quietly laughed. Sidney felt like a spark went off when he realized that Charlotte might have been trying to set up Allison with James. NICE. Now Fred needs to keep his hands to himself. 

Sidney was standing back. He was hoping to get a little moment with Charlotte. Otis and Will moved onto the back yard. Suddenly Charlotte was nervous. She looked around and realized they needed more bowls. 

“Oh, let me get some more bowls!” She said as she moved around to the cupboards. 

She opened the cupboard and realized they were up to high. Sidney was right behind her. He put his hand in the middle of her back and then reached up to grab a stack of bowls. He put them down on the counter as Charlotte looked up at him. “Thanks. Can You look in one other cupboard for me? Since you are here, I might as well use your long arms.” Charlotte opened another cupboard “Can you tell me what is on that top shelf?” Charlotte asked with a smile. 

“I am not sure. Is there something that is going to jump out at me or bite me?” Sidney asked with a teasing tone. 

“I promise I didn’t set up a trap. I don’t even know what is up there, but I am suspecting tequila or whisky. Or both, knowing my Grandma.” 

Sidney pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, Vodka, Tequila and a bottle of Yukon Jack. Charlotte looked at the bottles and shook her head with a smile. Meme was always ready for a party. 

Charlotte grabbed the coffee stuff and put it next to the coffee pot. Just in case, when it got darker, someone would want a cup with a little kick. 

“Charlotte, show me how you like your chili. I haven't had this before.” Sidney said, motioning her to come get some dinner. 

“Well, I like to take the taco chips, kind of break them up and put them in the bottom of the bowl. Then I put the soup over it. Next shredded cheese. Looks yummy! Then I add sour cream and a cilantro. But you add anything else you like. It’s not got a lot of heat so you can add jalapenos or hot sauce.” 

“I think we are set. Grab spoons and I have our bowls. Is smells so good. “Sidney said, trying to get her to come outside so they could sit next to each other. 

“Do you need something to drink? A beer,soda,margarita? Charlotte asked. 

“Beer would be great!” 

“Got it!” 

They made their way out to the patio and sat at the end of the table. Everyone was talking and laughing. They all remarked how good dinner was and the guys especially mentioned how thankful they were for dinner since Will never cooks for them. 

“Well it’s probably going to stay that way. I can cook some things, but I just don’t think you guys would appreciate my grilled cheese, so I won’t bother you with it.” Will said with a laugh. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Yelled out Esther.” Let’s look at who won the ladies bet? Well Clara won it by 15 minutes. Here you go girl!” Esther handed the envelope to Clara and all the ladies yelled the congratulations to her. 

‘What was this ladies bet?” Will asked, looking at Esther who was lounging next to him but had her arm draped over his shoulder. 

“We all put in $10 bucks and a time that that we thought you gentleman would be joining us.” Esther said with a sly smile. All the men laughed out loud. 

“We are pretty predictable creatures. We didn’t even play one hand.” Otis mentioned. 

Everyone laughed at that. Charlotte looked around and noticed James and Allison had been sitting on the lawn in the shade, enjoying each other's company. Almost oblivious to everyone else. Charlotte chuckled a little. 

“What are you laughing at?” Sidney asked quiet. 

“Allison and James. I might have worked a little magic. We will have to see after tonight, but they seem pretty into each other's company. “Charlotte smiled a sweet smile that made Sidney take spoonful of his dinner in order to keep from leaning in and steal a kiss. 

All of sudden a little voice from the fence,”Charlooooooootte! I can hear your party! Charlooooooottte!” 

James jumped up and looked at Charlotte “I will get it. I have an idea I know who this is.” 

Charlotte shook her head with a smile while chewing her dinner. James opened the gate and Mya came through upset. “James! You are hear and you didn’t get me!” She saw Allison sitting on the ground and ran over to her. “Allison!! Where is Charlotte?” Mya asked with tears in her eyes.” She is over there at the table. What is wrong?” Mya had already made her way over to Charlotte. She was on the brink of tears that immediately alarmed Charlotte. 

“Hi baby girl. What is wrong? “ 

“You said we were going to have a play date, but you didn’t come get me.” Mya said trying to hold back her tears. She realized there were a lot of other people there. Sidney watched Mya and Charlotte. He was alarmed when he first saw Mya upset. But as he watched Charlotte talk with Mya, he found himself mesmerized in their interaction. No wonder Charlotte talked that guy from the coffee stand to give himself up. She can calm a 5-year-old down with her de-escalation tactics. 

“The play date is tomorrow. I would never forget you. Right?” 

“I know. I just could hear people talking and I thought my friends were here.” Mya said calming down. 

“Your friends are here. Are you going to say hi?” Will said across the table Mya. 

Mya whipped her head around and saw Will. She put her head to the side with a cute smile” Hiiiii Will.” Mya then saw Esther sitting next to Will. Mya immediately walked over to Will and whispered into his ear but about as quietly as a 5-year-old can whisper “Is she a princess? I think she is. Look at my jammies. She is on them.” Everyone could here Mya talking to Will. They were all so heartened from Mya. She kept looking around Will at Esther. Will whispered to Mya “Let me introduce you.” 

“Esther. May I present a wonderful new friend of mine. She is under the belief that you are a princess. This is Mya.” Mya’s eyes were as big as could be. While watching the exchange, Charlotte got teary eyed. Without thinking she put her hand on Sidney’s knee. He immediately grabbed it and held it there. 

“Hi Mya! It is so nice to meet you. Well I am not a real princess with a castle, but I think all girls are princesses. Don’t you think?” Esther said speaking to Mya. Mya just nodded her head still in a trance with a belief Esther was a true princess. 

Charlotte realized she had her hand on Sidney’s knee and he was holding her hand. She didn’t want to remove it. She had this great nervous feeling that she liked it there. The connection was something she didn’t know she needed. She removed her hand slowly and smiled at him. He smiled with s soft look back at her. 

“Mya who is home? Did you have dinner?” Charlotte asked. 

“JJ is home. Grandma is at church singing group. I don’t know if I had dinner.” 

“Come here and take a bite of my soup and see if you like it.” 

Mya came and sat on Charlotte’s lap and finished Charlotte’s dinner. Charlotte looked over at Sidney, “ I knew it. She is hungry.” Shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Just then Mya looked over and saw Sidney sitting next to her. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Did you like your dinner? If you had a good dinner, then remember.” Mya said while pointing to the kitchen. She was reminding him about popsicles. “But Charlotte is the judge if you ate a good dinner and then you can have one.” 

Crowe was next to Charlotte trying to maneuver getting into the hammock without spilling his drink. He got himself situated, let out a big sigh,” I am in complete control.” Everyone laughed at him as he took a sip of his d rink. 

Charlotte noticed Allison and James go into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dinner items. James made is way to the coffee pot and started making coffee. Charlotte looked around at everyone talking and relaxing, enjoying themselves. She decided to make a toast 

“Here is to all of us. To continuing the tradition of everyone together and celebrating life and the little things, thank you all for supporting me on my first week in the unit.” 

“Here! Here!’ everyone yelled out. 

Charlotte took in a deep breath and leaned back into her chair. She let out a sigh and looked at Sidney. ‘Did you get enough? There is more in there.” 

“It was great. Thanks for thinking of all of us and feeding us dinner.” He smiled a side smile. He was about to stand up then asked Mya if she was done or wanted more. She said she was done but she would go with him to take in her dish. They wandered into the kitchen and Allison held out her hands for their bowls. Allison investigated Mya’s bowl and nodded yes. Mya spun around and started getting out the frozen treats from the freezer. She asked James if he would help her. They both had 2 boxes and came back to the patio to offer everyone a treat. Charlotte made her way into the house to grab blankets and a sweatshirt for herself. 

Sidney came out of the bathroom to see Charlotte walk into her bedroom. He stepped forward for a moment and could hear her talking but he wasn’t sure to who. He decided to go and see. A couple more steps closer he could see Charlotte sitting on the side of her bed but turned to her side. She had pulled the covers back and was talking to Missy. “Are you going to come out and meet everyone or hide in here?” 

Missy was wagging her tail and stretching as Charlotte snuggled up to her. Missy looked up at something behind Charlotte. Sidney was leaning up against the door frame. “Who is this little one?” 

Charlotte looked over her shoulder.” This is my sweet girl, Missy” Sidney came and sat on Charlotte’s bed, on the other side of Missy. Missy sniffed and wiggled her little body next to Sidney. 

“She is pregnant. She is going to have 3 puppies in about 3 weeks. I can hardly stand it.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney. 

“She sure is cute. The kids will get a kick out of her tomorrow.” Sidney said quietly. 

“Are you going to come over with the kids?” Charlotte asked while blushing. 

“I would love to come over and hang out with you and the kids, if you don’t mind. This is becoming a favorite place to be. I hope we don’t ruin our welcome.” 

“Of course not! I love it that everyone feels comfortable and enjoys themselves. You are always welcome.” she said looking up with a smile. “I was thinking of offering Mary to leave the kids and maybe she could have date night with her husband.” 

“I will text her and let her know about the offer and if they decide to go out, then I will stay here and help you battle the 4 mini Parkers and one Mya.” Sidney offered. 

“I am sure you have better plans than to babysit.” Charlotte said looking down. 

“I would much rather babysit and spend the day with you and the kids.” Sidney said holding Charlotte’s gaze. 

“Great. I think it will be fun.” Charlotte said with a smile but in a quite tone. 

She stood up and walked around Sidney. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of blankets. 

She turned around and put them on the bed. Sidney stood up and grabbed the blankets just as Charlotte turned back around and removed her tank top, showing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over her bathing suit. Sidney was able to get quick look and just shook his head a little. He so badly wanted to feel her in that suit. And out of the suit. 

She turned around “Oh thanks for grabbing those! I bring out Miss Wiggles here.” They walked out into the kitchen to find Allison and James still talking and helping each other clean the dinner stuff up. 

Mya was talking with everyone while slurping her popsicle.   
“Ok everyone! This is my sweet girl, Missy. She is going to have puppies in about 3 weeks,” 

Missy ran around prancing and tiptoeing over to everyone. She was so happy to have the extra love. 

“Is that a Pot Belly Pig?” asked Crowe, which made everyone laugh. 

“You are going to hurt her feelers!” Charlotte says as Missy comes over and wants to be held in Charlotte’s lap. She picked Missy up and leaned over to Crowe. She took his arm and held it out a little. Charlotte put Missy in the crook of Crowe’s arm. “Now you 2 can cuddle” 

Charlotte moved her chair back a little so that they were all in a little circle around the campfire. Mya came back over and climbed onto Charlotte’s lap and leaned her head back and put her feet over Charlotte’s other arm.” Can I listen to my night song?” Mya asked. 

“Yes, but quietly. Here is my phone.” 

“Will you sing it with me?” 

“Quietly. Everyone is talking and they might not want to hear me squeak through it.” 

“I got it started.” 

Mya started playing “Can’t Help Falling In Love” version that was in the Crazy Rich Asians movie. 

Charlotte leaned into Mya and sang it with her as Mya took turns looking at Charlotte in the eye and looking up into the sky and sang along with the song. When it was over, Mya had her arms around Charlotte’s neck and was just snuggling with her while Charlotte slowly rocked her. Sidney grabbed a blanket and came over and placed it over the two of them. Charlotte looked up at him and gave him a smile that made his heart beat an extra beat. Mya just stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs up, which made him giggle. 

“Did you hear what Crowe called Missy?” Asked Charlotte. 

“No.” Mya replied sitting up and looking over her shoulder at Crowe and Missy snuggled up in the hammock. 

“He called her a Pot Belly Pig.” 

Mya put her head back down and started laughing. Then she started laughing even harder. Charlotte tried to shush her so that she wasn’t interrupting. But it was too late. She started belly laughing while saying “Pot Belly Pig”. She couldn’t help her little self. Her laugh was contagious and had everyone laughing with her. 

“The coffee is ready with a bunch of stuff you can add to it like Yukon Jack. Kettle is on and here are the smores stuff. There is also lots of other stuff to drink.” Allison said as she and James made their way out to the patio. 

“Come on sis. Let me walk you home so you can get some good sleep and then you wake up and it’s play date day!” Charlotte said to Mya. 

Mya stood up “Can we make snores tomorrow?” 

“We might be able to make snores.” Charlotte held in a giggle. 

Allison popped up “Mya I will walk you home.” James stood up and decided to walk with them. 

Mya stood up and gave Charlotte a long hug while they both whispered in each other's ear. Then Mya waived a shy wave to Will and Esther. She turned around to Crowe and Missy and gave Missy a little scratch and then booped Crowe on his nose and patted his forehead. She turned to Sidney,” So tomorrow is the play date. Are you excited? I will see you tomorrow!” She high fived him and then skipped to Allison and James. Everyone yelled “Goodbye” to Mya and she waived back as she went through the gate. 

As the gate closed, Charlotte grabbed her phone and played “Let’s Get it On”. Allison yelled back over, "I heard that.” Charlotte put her head back and laughed. She knew Allison would pay her back, but she just couldn’t resist. She put her head down and looked over at Sidney. 

“Do you think there is a connection there already?” asked Sidney 

“I think so. They have been talking and hanging together since I introduced her. I thought some of you might already know her since she is an ER nurse at Sanditon General.” Charlotte responded. 

“How do you like your smore?” Sidney asked as he started stacking marshmallows on the roasting stick. 

“I actually like them burnt on the outside. I like the crackle of the burnt sugar.” 

“Let me see how I do.” Sidney stuck the roasting stick in and watched the marshmallows get brown. 

“I haven’t had a smore in a long time. I forgot how good they are.” Clara said. 

“Oh I think I’ve got it!” Sidney said as he pulled the stick out of the fire. Charlotte gave an agreeable smile and got the graham cracker and chocolate ready. She was able to make 4 smores. She handed one over to Crowe who was very thankful and very happy to continue to relax in the hammock with Missy. 

Charlotte and Sidney both took one and Charlotte touched hers to his as if they were making a toast. 

Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the evening telling stories, enjoying the company and the drinks, and listening to Crowe lightly snore. 

About midnight everyone decided it was time to head home. Charlotte went into the house and saw that Allison had already packed up the extra chili in to go containers. As everyone said their goodbyes, high fives and slaps on the back, Charlotte handed out the containers to everyone’s delight. Will went out front with Esther, Otis and Georgie went their separate ways while Clara tried to wake Crowe up. 

“Is he ok to drive? If not, there is an extra bedroom, he can sleep in. “Charlotte asked Sidney. 

“I think he is ok. He can always crash at Will’s if he needs to.” There was no way Crowe is spending the night at Charlotte’s house before me or without me. Sidney said in his head. 

Charlotte walked over to Crowe, still in the hammock, and ran her fingers through his curly hair on his forehead trying to wake him up while giggling at how comfy he looked. “You have to wake up or Sidney is going to carry you home like a damsel in distress.” 

“No! He likes to kiss and snuggle before he goes to bed. I can walk on my own.” Crowe yelled out. 

Kiss and snuggle? Sound just fine to me, thought Charlotte. She grabbed Missy and put her down on the ground. When she stood up, she looked around and caught Allison and James standing in her living room. They were very close to each other and Charlotte caught Sidney’s eye and motioned him to look in the window at James and Allison. Just then James leaned in and gave Allison a little kiss. Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm and dragged him into the yard away from the patio. She was laughing “She would kill me if she knew I just saw that or thought I was watching.” Sidney was smiling down at her as he realized he had grabbed her around the waist when she pulled him into the yard. He bent down and put both arms around her and brought her in for a hug. It was killing him not to be close to her and breathe her in. Charlotte hugged him back and sighed a big sigh. Sidney put her down and continued to look down at her while she held his gaze. Crowe broke the moment. 

“Alright I am heading home. Thank you for dinner, a ride in your hammock and a snuggle with your piglet. Are you coming Parker?” 

“I will be there in a minute.” Sidney yelled back. 

Sidney helped Charlotte finish picking up the leftover dishes left outside. He followed Charlotte into the kitchen tried to be helpful instead of being in her way.   
“Poker night turned out pretty good tonight.” 

“I thought it was nice. I loved having everyone over. Some people get bored of sitting around a campfire and hang out. I find it comforting and relaxing. Don’t get me wrong. I like to go out and have some fun too.” 

“Oh really, like what?” 

“Dinner, dancing, karaoke, pretty much whatever sounds fun.” 

“Maybe we will need to have a night like that.” 

“That would be nice. I think I have forgotten how to dress up girly.” Charlotte chuckled. 

“I think you are great just as you are.” Sidney replied looking her right in the eye. 

He stepped closer to her and started to lean down just as Allison and James came back into the front living room. 

“Is there a lot more to clean up?” Allison asked 

“No, we got everything, I think.” 

“So, you are having a play date with Mya and then your nieces and nephews, tomorrow? Allison asked Sidney checked his phone,” Yes we have a play date and into dinner. Charlotte offered to have the kids stay longer so my brother and sister in law can have a date night. I am Charlotte’s backup.” Sidney smiled at Charlotte. 

“Well you two have it all set then. We were thinking about going to dinner and movie tomorrow night but maybe another time we could all go together.” James said. 

“That sounds really nice. I was just telling Sidney that I am not sure how to even dress up girly.” Charlotte said to Allison. 

“When she went to her senior prom, she wore pants. That tells you.” Allison laughed. 

“I did wear pants, but I still tried to make it girly.” 

“You are right. Her top was a bustier. Then a jacket. But I guess you did make it look good. I will give you that.” 

Sidney thought he would do anything to see that picture. 

“Thanks, Charlotte, for letting us guys crash your party tonight. I might have won the jackpot.” James said blushing looking down and to the side to Allison. 

“You are welcome any time. Mya is so used to you now she will get worried if she didn’t see you.” 

“I am going to go back over to Will’s through your back yard if that is ok. Do you want to head over with me?” James looked at Sidney. 

“Yeah sure.” Sidney said looking defeated. 

Allison followed James outside while Sidney stopped and looked at Charlotte. 

“So, we will tag team the kids tomorrow and hopefully still be standing at the end of the day.” 

“Sounds like a great plan! Did you hear James? They are going out tomorrow night!” 

“That’s great. I hope they enjoy themselves.” Sidney said. 

“I will get the scoop.” Charlotte said rubbing her hands together. 

Sidney leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick, sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Goodnight.” 

“Yes. You to. Goodnight.” Charlotte tried to stammer out. 

She watched him walk over to James at the gate and they both went to Will’s house. 

Allison came into Charlotte’s house. Charlotte grabbed Allison and dragged her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn’t want the guys to see them through the kitchen window. 

Once they were clear of the windows they screamed and jumped up and down. 

Bring on Saturday. 

Everyone came into the station happy it was Friday and hopeful that there would be quiet today so they could work on the couple cases that hadn’t been closed. Sidney made sure to get Charlotte’s eye so he could connect with her. After yesterday, he didn’t want them to move backwards. After smiling at each other and saying good morning, they moved about their day. 

Charlotte and Fred worked awhile on trying to figure out what this little yellow sticker was that kept showing up on vehicles used in crime. Sidney had to go past them about 3 times because he just needed to see what they were working on. “Your fine. She is just doing her job. You need to slow down this possessive behavior. It’s not healthy and it will scare her. Just calm down.” Sidney said to himself. As if it was directly connected to his own survival, he had to be aware of her presence. He didn’t understand this foreign feeling. His past relationships never had him planting a foundation of a life with someone before he even knew who they were. This was beyond daydreaming. A plan of action had already started to form. He quietly laughed to himself. How can you already be that far ahead when you don’t even know what her favorite dessert is? That could make or break it right there. Get ahold of yourself! 

Friday did go quickly, and everyone was ready to let the week go and enjoy themselves tonight. They were all out in the parking lot talking and moving to their cars. The girls decided to follow Charlotte home and the guys were all yelling to them “Have fun on your girl’s night.BORING!” “We could teach you ladies to play poker if you want?” 

Esther yelled back,” You boys go on with your evening. We will see how it plays out,” Will smiled to her. 

The ladies followed Charlotte to her house and were greeted by her sister Allison. Introductions we made and Charlotte told the ladies to relax, enjoy and help themselves. Allison had started dinner and Charlotte finished it to let it simmer for a bit. The ladies changed into shorts, sundresses, sandles and whatever they needed to be comfy. Charlotte waited to start the fire pit until it cooled off and became darker outside. She flipped the lid of the hot tub and then moved the umbrella to put some shade over the patio table. Allison started making margaritas while Esther opened a bottle of wine. Charlotte grabbed a stack of magazines and put them out on the table. Then the music came on. The ladies were starting to relax, move and sing with the music. Laughing and teasing each other. Charlotte quickly changed into her light pink bathing suit but put shorts and a tank top over it. She was excited about having the girls over and getting to know them better. She needed to let off some steam and laugh. 

Most of the ladies had made their way outside. They were chatting away with drinks in hand and sunglasses on. Allison was pulling out a big pan of nachos from the oven. She went outside and put them down on the table. Suddenly they hear, “Well it looks like you ladies have already settled in over there. What is that the lovely lady brought out.” Crowe was yelling over to them. 

“It’s called Non-Ya. Meaning None Your Business!” Georgie yelled back. “Go on with your poker party and don’t get jealous.!” 

The ladies were snickering and laughing. “Remember, they will be watching us. They act like they want to play poker, but I can say without a doubt it’s going to kill them not to be over here within an hour. They are so predictable and even more so when they are in a pact. Oh Allison! Do you want to be in on the bet? We have bet at what time they guys will decide to crash our party.” Esther said with a laugh. 

“Interesting. I haven't met any of them, but I will trust you.” Allison said with a giggle. She went and got her money and put down a time. She knew she was going to have a good night with these ladies. 

“Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.” Charlotte said as she came outside with her margarita. She undid the garden hose and drug it over to the garden behind the trampoline. She went back and turned on the water low. She sat down at the table and started chatting with everyone. They were all looking at magazines and blurting out funny things from articles. 

“Hey,Charlotte! Why did you make such a big batch of White Chicken Chili?” Allison asked. 

“I can guess with 6 guesses. Will, Sidney, Crowe, Otis. James and Fred.” Clara laughed. 

“I know they are going to end up over here and I am sure they are only drinking with just bag of chips between them all.” Charlotte said all knowing. All the ladies laughed and high fived Charlotte. 

All the guys had gathered at Will’s and were getting their drinks. All of them were trying not to look over at the ladies that were already enjoying themselves. They were all pathetically trying to act cool. 

They grabbed their drinks and sat down to start playing. Chatting between them was hard because the windows were open and they were wanting to hear what they could from the better party next door. 

Charlotte turned the water up on the hose. Looked over to Allison and asked her to play “Her Song” that she loved to jump to on the trampoline. Charlotte got up on the trampoline and moved the hose over a couple spaces on the fence. She made sure the hose was kinked so that no water was coming out. 

Charlotte started just jumping slowly up and down. She was breathing in and out. She hadn’t jumped like this all week and she needed to burn the energy. Just up and down getting a little height each jump. She could hear her song, “Emotion” from Aerosmith, starting. Just the beginning as she got the height she needed. She knew her pace and when the first Emotion lyric could be heard, she was at the highest part of her jump. She crossed her arms in front her, legs straight out and crossed at her ankles as she proceeded into a triple roll and then flipped backwards. She was getting into her zone. She didn’t think. She just let it all take over. Her body and the jumps. She trusted herself and could block out everything else. 

As she started the jumping, James was the first to catch it and yelled out, “Jesus Charlotte!” All the guys snapped their heads around to catch her twisting in the air. The guys started chuckling in disbelief. What was she doing? 

The ladies were hollering and encouraging Charlotte as they danced around the patio to the music. The men stood up from the table and went out onto Will’s deck. Sidney stood up but leaned up against the window in the dining room watching her mesmerized. He wanted to watch her all by himself. She was amazing. You could see a peaceful smile on her face as she jumped and flipped. 

As the music started to slow down, Charlotte started to slow her jumping and just when the music was over, she jumped a little bit and lunged to the fence. She quickly sat on the top of the fence, then grabbed the hose, un-kinked it, held it up, put her thumb at the opening and hosed all the guys down that were standing on the deck. 

“5 NERDS WITH ONE HOSE! BOO YAY BITCHES!” Charlotte yelled to the guys as they were all trying to get through the door at the same time back into Will’s house. She could see Sidney standing in the window, so she squirted the hose at him with a wicked smile. He was laughing at how that all transpired and how he would have loved to have her jump into his arms and kiss her. 

The ladies were hollering and laughing at what Charlotte had just done. They couldn’t even talk because of the laughter. Charlotte jumped down and turned off the hose and went over to get a drink. The ladies were high fiving again. 

“Did you see them when Charlotte hit them with the hose?’ 

“They couldn’t even move. Then they all tried to get through the door at the same time.” 

“Man! That was funny! I wished I knew you were going to hose them down I would have filmed it.” 

“I couldn’t help it. I had a feeling they would come out on the deck at one point, so I put the hose up there. They just came out a little earlier than I thought they would.” Charlotte laughed. 

“I think dinner is ready. Are you ladies ready? “Charlotte ushered them all into the kitchen. She pulled put all the stuff they could put on top of their chicken chili. 

The guys had all gotten into Will’s living room laughing at what had just happened. As they moved back to the dining room to play poker Crowe piped up.” Well gentleman, I believe my presence is being requested elsewhere and if I can see correctly, I will arrive just in time for dinner. Don’t forget your booze! I will see you over there.” 

“Did we really think we were going to play poker tonight?” Otis asked. 

“I was hoping not.” Will laughed back while he looked at Sidney who responded with a side smile. 

Just as the ladies made their way outside to sit and enjoy their dinner Georgie yelled out “We have wild bogies coming in at 12: oo. Heads up and look alert.!” 

The men sauntered up to see what the ladies where eating. "Charlotte knew you boys were going to be hungry for something good to eat so she made enough for everyone. Go on in there and hook yourself up.” Esther motioned to the men. She raised her eyebrow to Will, "Babington.” He winked at her and went on into the house 

Charlotte came around the corner from the hallway into the kitchen to find all the men coming in from the back yard. They all looked at her and started yelling at her with smiles and laughter. Fred was the closest to her and grabbed her quickly as she was laughing back at the guys. He picked her up and hugged her, then poked at her sides to make her flinch and laugh. It was all Sidney could do not to go and grab her away from Fred. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? 

“Did you really make enough for us? It smells great!” Fred said. 

“Yes! There is plenty. Its White Chicken Chili. I put out all the stuff you could add to it if you want to. Do you guys have something to drink? If you need something the fridge is stocked.” 

Allison came in from outside to grab some napkins. “Oh yeah! Gentleman, this is my sister, Allison.” Charlotte made the introductions. They were all happy to meet her. 

“You look familiar.” James said. Allison moved over to where he was filling his bowl with chili and putting on the toppings. He followed her to the back yard. Charlotte looked at Otis, Will and Sidney and quietly started singing the theme to the old TV show, “The Love Boat.”. They all quietly laughed. Sidney felt like a spark went off when he realized that Charlotte might have been trying to set up Allison with James. NICE. Now Fred needs to keep his hands to himself. 

Sidney was standing back. He was hoping to get a little moment with Charlotte. Otis and Will moved onto the back yard. Suddenly Charlotte was nervous. She looked around and realized they needed more bowls. 

“Oh, let me get some more bowls!” She said as she moved around to the cupboards. 

She opened the cupboard and realized they were up to high. Sidney was right behind her. He put his hand in the middle of her back and then reached up to grab a stack of bowls. He put them down on the counter as Charlotte looked up at him. “Thanks. Can You look in one other cupboard for me? Since you are here, I might as well use your long arms.” Charlotte opened another cupboard “Can you tell me what is on that top shelf?” Charlotte asked with a smile. 

“I am not sure. Is there something that is going to jump out at me or bite me?” Sidney asked with a teasing tone. 

“I promise I didn’t set up a trap. I don’t even know what is up there, but I am suspecting tequila or whisky. Or both, knowing my Grandma.” 

Sidney pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, Vodka, Tequila and a bottle of Yukon Jack. Charlotte looked at the bottles and shook her head with a smile. Meme was always ready for a party. 

Charlotte grabbed the coffee stuff and put it next to the coffee pot. Just in case, when it got darker, someone would want a cup with a little kick. 

“Charlotte, show me how you like your chili. I haven't had this before.” Sidney said, motioning her to come get some dinner. 

“Well, I like to take the taco chips, kind of break them up and put them in the bottom of the bowl. Then I put the soup over it. Next shredded cheese. Looks yummy! Then I add sour cream and a cilantro. But you add anything else you like. It’s not got a lot of heat so you can add jalapenos or hot sauce.” 

“I think we are set. Grab spoons and I have our bowls. Is smells so good. “Sidney said, trying to get her to come outside so they could sit next to each other. 

“Do you need something to drink? A beer,soda,margarita? Charlotte asked. 

“Beer would be great!” 

“Got it!” 

They made their way out to the patio and sat at the end of the table. Everyone was talking and laughing. They all remarked how good dinner was and the guys especially mentioned how thankful they were for dinner since Will never cooks for them. 

“Well it’s probably going to stay that way. I can cook some things, but I just don’t think you guys would appreciate my grilled cheese, so I won’t bother you with it.” Will said with a laugh. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Yelled out Esther.” Let’s look at who won the ladies bet? Well Clara won it by 15 minutes. Here you go girl!” Esther handed the envelope to Clara and all the ladies yelled the congratulations to her. 

‘What was this ladies bet?” Will asked, looking at Esther who was lounging next to him but had her arm draped over his shoulder. 

“We all put in $10 bucks and a time that that we thought you gentleman would be joining us.” Esther said with a sly smile. All the men laughed out loud. 

“We are pretty predictable creatures. We didn’t even play one hand.” Otis mentioned. 

Everyone laughed at that. Charlotte looked around and noticed James and Allison had been sitting on the lawn in the shade, enjoying each other's company. Almost oblivious to everyone else. Charlotte chuckled a little. 

“What are you laughing at?” Sidney asked quiet. 

“Allison and James. I might have worked a little magic. We will have to see after tonight, but they seem pretty into each other's company. “Charlotte smiled a sweet smile that made Sidney take spoonful of his dinner in order to keep from leaning in and steal a kiss. 

All of sudden a little voice from the fence,”Charlooooooootte! I can hear your party! Charlooooooottte!” 

James jumped up and looked at Charlotte “I will get it. I have an idea I know who this is.” 

Charlotte shook her head with a smile while chewing her dinner. James opened the gate and Mya came through upset. “James! You are hear and you didn’t get me!” She saw Allison sitting on the ground and ran over to her. “Allison!! Where is Charlotte?” Mya asked with tears in her eyes.” She is over there at the table. What is wrong?” Mya had already made her way over to Charlotte. She was on the brink of tears that immediately alarmed Charlotte. 

“Hi baby girl. What is wrong? “ 

“You said we were going to have a play date, but you didn’t come get me.” Mya said trying to hold back her tears. She realized there were a lot of other people there. Sidney watched Mya and Charlotte. He was alarmed when he first saw Mya upset. But as he watched Charlotte talk with Mya, he found himself mesmerized in their interaction. No wonder Charlotte talked that guy from the coffee stand to give himself up. She can calm a 5-year-old down with her de-escalation tactics. 

“The play date is tomorrow. I would never forget you. Right?” 

“I know. I just could hear people talking and I thought my friends were here.” Mya said calming down. 

“Your friends are here. Are you going to say hi?” Will said across the table Mya. 

Mya whipped her head around and saw Will. She put her head to the side with a cute smile” Hiiiii Will.” Mya then saw Esther sitting next to Will. Mya immediately walked over to Will and whispered into his ear but about as quietly as a 5-year-old can whisper “Is she a princess? I think she is. Look at my jammies. She is on them.” Everyone could here Mya talking to Will. They were all so heartened from Mya. She kept looking around Will at Esther. Will whispered to Mya “Let me introduce you.” 

“Esther. May I present a wonderful new friend of mine. She is under the belief that you are a princess. This is Mya.” Mya’s eyes were as big as could be. While watching the exchange, Charlotte got teary eyed. Without thinking she put her hand on Sidney’s knee. He immediately grabbed it and held it there. 

“Hi Mya! It is so nice to meet you. Well I am not a real princess with a castle, but I think all girls are princesses. Don’t you think?” Esther said speaking to Mya. Mya just nodded her head still in a trance with a belief Esther was a true princess. 

Charlotte realized she had her hand on Sidney’s knee and he was holding her hand. She didn’t want to remove it. She had this great nervous feeling that she liked it there. The connection was something she didn’t know she needed. She removed her hand slowly and smiled at him. He smiled with s soft look back at her. 

“Mya who is home? Did you have dinner?” Charlotte asked. 

“JJ is home. Grandma is at church singing group. I don’t know if I had dinner.” 

“Come here and take a bite of my soup and see if you like it.” 

Mya came and sat on Charlotte’s lap and finished Charlotte’s dinner. Charlotte looked over at Sidney, “ I knew it. She is hungry.” Shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Just then Mya looked over and saw Sidney sitting next to her. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Did you like your dinner? If you had a good dinner, then remember.” Mya said while pointing to the kitchen. She was reminding him about popsicles. “But Charlotte is the judge if you ate a good dinner and then you can have one.” 

Crowe was next to Charlotte trying to maneuver getting into the hammock without spilling his drink. He got himself situated, let out a big sigh,” I am in complete control.” Everyone laughed at him as he took a sip of his d rink. 

Charlotte noticed Allison and James go into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dinner items. James made is way to the coffee pot and started making coffee. Charlotte looked around at everyone talking and relaxing, enjoying themselves. She decided to make a toast 

“Here is to all of us. To continuing the tradition of everyone together and celebrating life and the little things, thank you all for supporting me on my first week in the unit.” 

“Here! Here!’ everyone yelled out. 

Charlotte took in a deep breath and leaned back into her chair. She let out a sigh and looked at Sidney. ‘Did you get enough? There is more in there.” 

“It was great. Thanks for thinking of all of us and feeding us dinner.” He smiled a side smile. He was about to stand up then asked Mya if she was done or wanted more. She said she was done but she would go with him to take in her dish. They wandered into the kitchen and Allison held out her hands for their bowls. Allison investigated Mya’s bowl and nodded yes. Mya spun around and started getting out the frozen treats from the freezer. She asked James if he would help her. They both had 2 boxes and came back to the patio to offer everyone a treat. Charlotte made her way into the house to grab blankets and a sweatshirt for herself. 

Sidney came out of the bathroom to see Charlotte walk into her bedroom. He stepped forward for a moment and could hear her talking but he wasn’t sure to who. He decided to go and see. A couple more steps closer he could see Charlotte sitting on the side of her bed but turned to her side. She had pulled the covers back and was talking to Missy. “Are you going to come out and meet everyone or hide in here?” 

Missy was wagging her tail and stretching as Charlotte snuggled up to her. Missy looked up at something behind Charlotte. Sidney was leaning up against the door frame. “Who is this little one?” 

Charlotte looked over her shoulder.” This is my sweet girl, Missy” Sidney came and sat on Charlotte’s bed, on the other side of Missy. Missy sniffed and wiggled her little body next to Sidney. 

“She is pregnant. She is going to have 3 puppies in about 3 weeks. I can hardly stand it.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney. 

“She sure is cute. The kids will get a kick out of her tomorrow.” Sidney said quietly. 

“Are you going to come over with the kids?” Charlotte asked while blushing. 

“I would love to come over and hang out with you and the kids, if you don’t mind. This is becoming a favorite place to be. I hope we don’t ruin our welcome.” 

“Of course not! I love it that everyone feels comfortable and enjoys themselves. You are always welcome.” she said looking up with a smile. “I was thinking of offering Mary to leave the kids and maybe she could have date night with her husband.” 

“I will text her and let her know about the offer and if they decide to go out, then I will stay here and help you battle the 4 mini Parkers and one Mya.” Sidney offered. 

“I am sure you have better plans than to babysit.” Charlotte said looking down. 

“I would much rather babysit and spend the day with you and the kids.” Sidney said holding Charlotte’s gaze. 

“Great. I think it will be fun.” Charlotte said with a smile but in a quite tone. 

She stood up and walked around Sidney. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of blankets. 

She turned around and put them on the bed. Sidney stood up and grabbed the blankets just as Charlotte turned back around and removed her tank top, showing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over her bathing suit. Sidney was able to get quick look and just shook his head a little. He so badly wanted to feel her in that suit. And out of the suit. 

She turned around “Oh thanks for grabbing those! I bring out Miss Wiggles here.” They walked out into the kitchen to find Allison and James still talking and helping each other clean the dinner stuff up. 

Mya was talking with everyone while slurping her popsicle.   
“Ok everyone! This is my sweet girl, Missy. She is going to have puppies in about 3 weeks,” 

Missy ran around prancing and tiptoeing over to everyone. She was so happy to have the extra love. 

“Is that a Pot Belly Pig?” asked Crowe, which made everyone laugh. 

“You are going to hurt her feelers!” Charlotte says as Missy comes over and wants to be held in Charlotte’s lap. She picked Missy up and leaned over to Crowe. She took his arm and held it out a little. Charlotte put Missy in the crook of Crowe’s arm. “Now you 2 can cuddle” 

Charlotte moved her chair back a little so that they were all in a little circle around the campfire. Mya came back over and climbed onto Charlotte’s lap and leaned her head back and put her feet over Charlotte’s other arm.” Can I listen to my night song?” Mya asked. 

“Yes, but quietly. Here is my phone.” 

“Will you sing it with me?” 

“Quietly. Everyone is talking and they might not want to hear me squeak through it.” 

“I got it started.” 

Mya started playing “Can’t Help Falling In Love” version that was in the Crazy Rich Asians movie. 

Charlotte leaned into Mya and sang it with her as Mya took turns looking at Charlotte in the eye and looking up into the sky and sang along with the song. When it was over, Mya had her arms around Charlotte’s neck and was just snuggling with her while Charlotte slowly rocked her. Sidney grabbed a blanket and came over and placed it over the two of them. Charlotte looked up at him and gave him a smile that made his heart beat an extra beat. Mya just stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs up, which made him giggle. 

“Did you hear what Crowe called Missy?” Asked Charlotte. 

“No.” Mya replied sitting up and looking over her shoulder at Crowe and Missy snuggled up in the hammock. 

“He called her a Pot Belly Pig.” 

Mya put her head back down and started laughing. Then she started laughing even harder. Charlotte tried to shush her so that she wasn’t interrupting. But it was too late. She started belly laughing while saying “Pot Belly Pig”. She couldn’t help her little self. Her laugh was contagious and had everyone laughing with her. 

“The coffee is ready with a bunch of stuff you can add to it like Yukon Jack. Kettle is on and here are the smores stuff. There is also lots of other stuff to drink.” Allison said as she and James made their way out to the patio. 

“Come on sis. Let me walk you home so you can get some good sleep and then you wake up and it’s play date day!” Charlotte said to Mya. 

Mya stood up “Can we make snores tomorrow?” 

“We might be able to make snores.” Charlotte held in a giggle. 

Allison popped up “Mya I will walk you home.” James stood up and decided to walk with them. 

Mya stood up and gave Charlotte a long hug while they both whispered in each other's ear. Then Mya waived a shy wave to Will and Esther. She turned around to Crowe and Missy and gave Missy a little scratch and then booped Crowe on his nose and patted his forehead. She turned to Sidney,” So tomorrow is the play date. Are you excited? I will see you tomorrow!” She high fived him and then skipped to Allison and James. Everyone yelled “Goodbye” to Mya and she waived back as she went through the gate. 

As the gate closed, Charlotte grabbed her phone and played “Let’s Get it On”. Allison yelled back over, "I heard that.” Charlotte put her head back and laughed. She knew Allison would pay her back, but she just couldn’t resist. She put her head down and looked over at Sidney. 

“Do you think there is a connection there already?” asked Sidney 

“I think so. They have been talking and hanging together since I introduced her. I thought some of you might already know her since she is an ER nurse at Sanditon General.” Charlotte responded. 

“How do you like your smore?” Sidney asked as he started stacking marshmallows on the roasting stick. 

“I actually like them burnt on the outside. I like the crackle of the burnt sugar.” 

“Let me see how I do.” Sidney stuck the roasting stick in and watched the marshmallows get brown. 

“I haven’t had a smore in a long time. I forgot how good they are.” Clara said. 

“Oh I think I’ve got it!” Sidney said as he pulled the stick out of the fire. Charlotte gave an agreeable smile and got the graham cracker and chocolate ready. She was able to make 4 smores. She handed one over to Crowe who was very thankful and very happy to continue to relax in the hammock with Missy. 

Charlotte and Sidney both took one and Charlotte touched hers to his as if they were making a toast. 

Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the evening telling stories, enjoying the company and the drinks, and listening to Crowe lightly snore. 

About midnight everyone decided it was time to head home. Charlotte went into the house and saw that Allison had already packed up the extra chili in to go containers. As everyone said their goodbyes, high fives and slaps on the back, Charlotte handed out the containers to everyone’s delight. Will went out front with Esther, Otis and Georgie went their separate ways while Clara tried to wake Crowe up. 

“Is he ok to drive? If not, there is an extra bedroom, he can sleep in. “Charlotte asked Sidney. 

“I think he is ok. He can always crash at Will’s if he needs to.” There was no way Crowe is spending the night at Charlotte’s house before me or without me. Sidney said in his head. 

Charlotte walked over to Crowe, still in the hammock, and ran her fingers through his curly hair on his forehead trying to wake him up while giggling at how comfy he looked. “You have to wake up or Sidney is going to carry you home like a damsel in distress.” 

“No! He likes to kiss and snuggle before he goes to bed. I can walk on my own.” Crowe yelled out. 

Kiss and snuggle? Sound just fine to me, thought Charlotte. She grabbed Missy and put her down on the ground. When she stood up, she looked around and caught Allison and James standing in her living room. They were very close to each other and Charlotte caught Sidney’s eye and motioned him to look in the window at James and Allison. Just then James leaned in and gave Allison a little kiss. Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm and dragged him into the yard away from the patio. She was laughing “She would kill me if she knew I just saw that or thought I was watching.” Sidney was smiling down at her as he realized he had grabbed her around the waist when she pulled him into the yard. He bent down and put both arms around her and brought her in for a hug. It was killing him not to be close to her and breathe her in. Charlotte hugged him back and sighed a big sigh. Sidney put her down and continued to look down at her while she held his gaze. Crowe broke the moment. 

“Alright I am heading home. Thank you for dinner, a ride in your hammock and a snuggle with your piglet. Are you coming Parker?” 

“I will be there in a minute.” Sidney yelled back. 

Sidney helped Charlotte finish picking up the leftover dishes left outside. He followed Charlotte into the kitchen tried to be helpful instead of being in her way.   
“Poker night turned out pretty good tonight.” 

“I thought it was nice. I loved having everyone over. Some people get bored of sitting around a campfire and hang out. I find it comforting and relaxing. Don’t get me wrong. I like to go out and have some fun too.” 

“Oh really, like what?” 

“Dinner, dancing, karaoke, pretty much whatever sounds fun.” 

“Maybe we will need to have a night like that.” 

“That would be nice. I think I have forgotten how to dress up girly.” Charlotte chuckled. 

“I think you are great just as you are.” Sidney replied looking her right in the eye. 

He stepped closer to her and started to lean down just as Allison and James came back into the front living room. 

“Is there a lot more to clean up?” Allison asked 

“No, we got everything, I think.” 

“So, you are having a play date with Mya and then your nieces and nephews, tomorrow? Allison asked Sidney checked his phone,” Yes we have a play date and into dinner. Charlotte offered to have the kids stay longer so my brother and sister in law can have a date night. I am Charlotte’s backup.” Sidney smiled at Charlotte. 

“Well you two have it all set then. We were thinking about going to dinner and movie tomorrow night but maybe another time we could all go together.” James said. 

“That sounds really nice. I was just telling Sidney that I am not sure how to even dress up girly.” Charlotte said to Allison. 

“When she went to her senior prom, she wore pants. That tells you.” Allison laughed. 

“I did wear pants, but I still tried to make it girly.” 

“You are right. Her top was a bustier. Then a jacket. But I guess you did make it look good. I will give you that.” 

Sidney thought he would do anything to see that picture. 

“Thanks, Charlotte, for letting us guys crash your party tonight. I might have won the jackpot.” James said blushing looking down and to the side to Allison. 

“You are welcome any time. Mya is so used to you now she will get worried if she didn’t see you.” 

“I am going to go back over to Will’s through your back yard if that is ok. Do you want to head over with me?” James looked at Sidney. 

“Yeah sure.” Sidney said looking defeated. 

Allison followed James outside while Sidney stopped and looked at Charlotte. 

“So, we will tag team the kids tomorrow and hopefully still be standing at the end of the day.” 

“Sounds like a great plan! Did you hear James? They are going out tomorrow night!” 

“That’s great. I hope they enjoy themselves.” Sidney said. 

“I will get the scoop.” Charlotte said rubbing her hands together. 

Sidney leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick, sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Goodnight.” 

“Yes. You to. Goodnight.” Charlotte tried to stammer out. 

She watched him walk over to James at the gate and they both went to Will’s house. 

Allison came into Charlotte’s house. Charlotte grabbed Allison and dragged her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn’t want the guys to see them through the kitchen window. 

Once they were clear of the windows they screamed and jumped up and down. 

Bring on Saturday. 

Everyone came into the station happy it was Friday and hopeful that there would be quiet today so they could work on the couple cases that hadn’t been closed. Sidney made sure to get Charlotte’s eye so he could connect with her. After yesterday, he didn’t want them to move backwards. After smiling at each other and saying good morning, they moved about their day. 

Charlotte and Fred worked awhile on trying to figure out what this little yellow sticker was that kept showing up on vehicles used in crime. Sidney had to go past them about 3 times because he just needed to see what they were working on. “Your fine. She is just doing her job. You need to slow down this possessive behavior. It’s not healthy and it will scare her. Just calm down.” Sidney said to himself. As if it was directly connected to his own survival, he had to be aware of her presence. He didn’t understand this foreign feeling. His past relationships never had him planting a foundation of a life with someone before he even knew who they were. This was beyond daydreaming. A plan of action had already started to form. He quietly laughed to himself. How can you already be that far ahead when you don’t even know what her favorite dessert is? That could make or break it right there. Get ahold of yourself! 

Friday did go quickly, and everyone was ready to let the week go and enjoy themselves tonight. They were all out in the parking lot talking and moving to their cars. The girls decided to follow Charlotte home and the guys were all yelling to them “Have fun on your girl’s night.BORING!” “We could teach you ladies to play poker if you want?” 

Esther yelled back,” You boys go on with your evening. We will see how it plays out,” Will smiled to her. 

The ladies followed Charlotte to her house and were greeted by her sister Allison. Introductions we made and Charlotte told the ladies to relax, enjoy and help themselves. Allison had started dinner and Charlotte finished it to let it simmer for a bit. The ladies changed into shorts, sundresses, sandles and whatever they needed to be comfy. Charlotte waited to start the fire pit until it cooled off and became darker outside. She flipped the lid of the hot tub and then moved the umbrella to put some shade over the patio table. Allison started making margaritas while Esther opened a bottle of wine. Charlotte grabbed a stack of magazines and put them out on the table. Then the music came on. The ladies were starting to relax, move and sing with the music. Laughing and teasing each other. Charlotte quickly changed into her light pink bathing suit but put shorts and a tank top over it. She was excited about having the girls over and getting to know them better. She needed to let off some steam and laugh. 

Most of the ladies had made their way outside. They were chatting away with drinks in hand and sunglasses on. Allison was pulling out a big pan of nachos from the oven. She went outside and put them down on the table. Suddenly they hear, “Well it looks like you ladies have already settled in over there. What is that the lovely lady brought out.” Crowe was yelling over to them. 

“It’s called Non-Ya. Meaning None Your Business!” Georgie yelled back. “Go on with your poker party and don’t get jealous.!” 

The ladies were snickering and laughing. “Remember, they will be watching us. They act like they want to play poker, but I can say without a doubt it’s going to kill them not to be over here within an hour. They are so predictable and even more so when they are in a pact. Oh Allison! Do you want to be in on the bet? We have bet at what time they guys will decide to crash our party.” Esther said with a laugh. 

“Interesting. I haven't met any of them, but I will trust you.” Allison said with a giggle. She went and got her money and put down a time. She knew she was going to have a good night with these ladies. 

“Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes.” Charlotte said as she came outside with her margarita. She undid the garden hose and drug it over to the garden behind the trampoline. She went back and turned on the water low. She sat down at the table and started chatting with everyone. They were all looking at magazines and blurting out funny things from articles. 

“Hey,Charlotte! Why did you make such a big batch of White Chicken Chili?” Allison asked. 

“I can guess with 6 guesses. Will, Sidney, Crowe, Otis. James and Fred.” Clara laughed. 

“I know they are going to end up over here and I am sure they are only drinking with just bag of chips between them all.” Charlotte said all knowing. All the ladies laughed and high fived Charlotte. 

All the guys had gathered at Will’s and were getting their drinks. All of them were trying not to look over at the ladies that were already enjoying themselves. They were all pathetically trying to act cool. 

They grabbed their drinks and sat down to start playing. Chatting between them was hard because the windows were open and they were wanting to hear what they could from the better party next door. 

Charlotte turned the water up on the hose. Looked over to Allison and asked her to play “Her Song” that she loved to jump to on the trampoline. Charlotte got up on the trampoline and moved the hose over a couple spaces on the fence. She made sure the hose was kinked so that no water was coming out. 

Charlotte started just jumping slowly up and down. She was breathing in and out. She hadn’t jumped like this all week and she needed to burn the energy. Just up and down getting a little height each jump. She could hear her song, “Emotion” from Aerosmith, starting. Just the beginning as she got the height she needed. She knew her pace and when the first Emotion lyric could be heard, she was at the highest part of her jump. She crossed her arms in front her, legs straight out and crossed at her ankles as she proceeded into a triple roll and then flipped backwards. She was getting into her zone. She didn’t think. She just let it all take over. Her body and the jumps. She trusted herself and could block out everything else. 

As she started the jumping, James was the first to catch it and yelled out, “Jesus Charlotte!” All the guys snapped their heads around to catch her twisting in the air. The guys started chuckling in disbelief. What was she doing? 

The ladies were hollering and encouraging Charlotte as they danced around the patio to the music. The men stood up from the table and went out onto Will’s deck. Sidney stood up but leaned up against the window in the dining room watching her mesmerized. He wanted to watch her all by himself. She was amazing. You could see a peaceful smile on her face as she jumped and flipped. 

As the music started to slow down, Charlotte started to slow her jumping and just when the music was over, she jumped a little bit and lunged to the fence. She quickly sat on the top of the fence, then grabbed the hose, un-kinked it, held it up, put her thumb at the opening and hosed all the guys down that were standing on the deck. 

“5 NERDS WITH ONE HOSE! BOO YAY BITCHES!” Charlotte yelled to the guys as they were all trying to get through the door at the same time back into Will’s house. She could see Sidney standing in the window, so she squirted the hose at him with a wicked smile. He was laughing at how that all transpired and how he would have loved to have her jump into his arms and kiss her. 

The ladies were hollering and laughing at what Charlotte had just done. They couldn’t even talk because of the laughter. Charlotte jumped down and turned off the hose and went over to get a drink. The ladies were high fiving again. 

“Did you see them when Charlotte hit them with the hose?’ 

“They couldn’t even move. Then they all tried to get through the door at the same time.” 

“Man! That was funny! I wished I knew you were going to hose them down I would have filmed it.” 

“I couldn’t help it. I had a feeling they would come out on the deck at one point, so I put the hose up there. They just came out a little earlier than I thought they would.” Charlotte laughed. 

“I think dinner is ready. Are you ladies ready? “Charlotte ushered them all into the kitchen. She pulled put all the stuff they could put on top of their chicken chili. 

The guys had all gotten into Will’s living room laughing at what had just happened. As they moved back to the dining room to play poker Crowe piped up.” Well gentleman, I believe my presence is being requested elsewhere and if I can see correctly, I will arrive just in time for dinner. Don’t forget your booze! I will see you over there.” 

“Did we really think we were going to play poker tonight?” Otis asked. 

“I was hoping not.” Will laughed back while he looked at Sidney who responded with a side smile. 

Just as the ladies made their way outside to sit and enjoy their dinner Georgie yelled out “We have wild bogies coming in at 12: oo. Heads up and look alert.!” 

The men sauntered up to see what the ladies where eating. "Charlotte knew you boys were going to be hungry for something good to eat so she made enough for everyone. Go on in there and hook yourself up.” Esther motioned to the men. She raised her eyebrow to Will, "Babington.” He winked at her and went on into the house 

Charlotte came around the corner from the hallway into the kitchen to find all the men coming in from the back yard. They all looked at her and started yelling at her with smiles and laughter. Fred was the closest to her and grabbed her quickly as she was laughing back at the guys. He picked her up and hugged her, then poked at her sides to make her flinch and laugh. It was all Sidney could do not to go and grab her away from Fred. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? 

“Did you really make enough for us? It smells great!” Fred said. 

“Yes! There is plenty. Its White Chicken Chili. I put out all the stuff you could add to it if you want to. Do you guys have something to drink? If you need something the fridge is stocked.” 

Allison came in from outside to grab some napkins. “Oh yeah! Gentleman, this is my sister, Allison.” Charlotte made the introductions. They were all happy to meet her. 

“You look familiar.” James said. Allison moved over to where he was filling his bowl with chili and putting on the toppings. He followed her to the back yard. Charlotte looked at Otis, Will and Sidney and quietly started singing the theme to the old TV show, “The Love Boat.”. They all quietly laughed. Sidney felt like a spark went off when he realized that Charlotte might have been trying to set up Allison with James. NICE. Now Fred needs to keep his hands to himself. 

Sidney was standing back. He was hoping to get a little moment with Charlotte. Otis and Will moved onto the back yard. Suddenly Charlotte was nervous. She looked around and realized they needed more bowls. 

“Oh, let me get some more bowls!” She said as she moved around to the cupboards. 

She opened the cupboard and realized they were up to high. Sidney was right behind her. He put his hand in the middle of her back and then reached up to grab a stack of bowls. He put them down on the counter as Charlotte looked up at him. “Thanks. Can You look in one other cupboard for me? Since you are here, I might as well use your long arms.” Charlotte opened another cupboard “Can you tell me what is on that top shelf?” Charlotte asked with a smile. 

“I am not sure. Is there something that is going to jump out at me or bite me?” Sidney asked with a teasing tone. 

“I promise I didn’t set up a trap. I don’t even know what is up there, but I am suspecting tequila or whisky. Or both, knowing my Grandma.” 

Sidney pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, Vodka, Tequila and a bottle of Yukon Jack. Charlotte looked at the bottles and shook her head with a smile. Meme was always ready for a party. 

Charlotte grabbed the coffee stuff and put it next to the coffee pot. Just in case, when it got darker, someone would want a cup with a little kick. 

“Charlotte, show me how you like your chili. I haven't had this before.” Sidney said, motioning her to come get some dinner. 

“Well, I like to take the taco chips, kind of break them up and put them in the bottom of the bowl. Then I put the soup over it. Next shredded cheese. Looks yummy! Then I add sour cream and a cilantro. But you add anything else you like. It’s not got a lot of heat so you can add jalapenos or hot sauce.” 

“I think we are set. Grab spoons and I have our bowls. Is smells so good. “Sidney said, trying to get her to come outside so they could sit next to each other. 

“Do you need something to drink? A beer,soda,margarita? Charlotte asked. 

“Beer would be great!” 

“Got it!” 

They made their way out to the patio and sat at the end of the table. Everyone was talking and laughing. They all remarked how good dinner was and the guys especially mentioned how thankful they were for dinner since Will never cooks for them. 

“Well it’s probably going to stay that way. I can cook some things, but I just don’t think you guys would appreciate my grilled cheese, so I won’t bother you with it.” Will said with a laugh. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Yelled out Esther.” Let’s look at who won the ladies bet? Well Clara won it by 15 minutes. Here you go girl!” Esther handed the envelope to Clara and all the ladies yelled the congratulations to her. 

‘What was this ladies bet?” Will asked, looking at Esther who was lounging next to him but had her arm draped over his shoulder. 

“We all put in $10 bucks and a time that that we thought you gentleman would be joining us.” Esther said with a sly smile. All the men laughed out loud. 

“We are pretty predictable creatures. We didn’t even play one hand.” Otis mentioned. 

Everyone laughed at that. Charlotte looked around and noticed James and Allison had been sitting on the lawn in the shade, enjoying each other's company. Almost oblivious to everyone else. Charlotte chuckled a little. 

“What are you laughing at?” Sidney asked quiet. 

“Allison and James. I might have worked a little magic. We will have to see after tonight, but they seem pretty into each other's company. “Charlotte smiled a sweet smile that made Sidney take spoonful of his dinner in order to keep from leaning in and steal a kiss. 

All of sudden a little voice from the fence,”Charlooooooootte! I can hear your party! Charlooooooottte!” 

James jumped up and looked at Charlotte “I will get it. I have an idea I know who this is.” 

Charlotte shook her head with a smile while chewing her dinner. James opened the gate and Mya came through upset. “James! You are hear and you didn’t get me!” She saw Allison sitting on the ground and ran over to her. “Allison!! Where is Charlotte?” Mya asked with tears in her eyes.” She is over there at the table. What is wrong?” Mya had already made her way over to Charlotte. She was on the brink of tears that immediately alarmed Charlotte. 

“Hi baby girl. What is wrong? “ 

“You said we were going to have a play date, but you didn’t come get me.” Mya said trying to hold back her tears. She realized there were a lot of other people there. Sidney watched Mya and Charlotte. He was alarmed when he first saw Mya upset. But as he watched Charlotte talk with Mya, he found himself mesmerized in their interaction. No wonder Charlotte talked that guy from the coffee stand to give himself up. She can calm a 5-year-old down with her de-escalation tactics. 

“The play date is tomorrow. I would never forget you. Right?” 

“I know. I just could hear people talking and I thought my friends were here.” Mya said calming down. 

“Your friends are here. Are you going to say hi?” Will said across the table Mya. 

Mya whipped her head around and saw Will. She put her head to the side with a cute smile” Hiiiii Will.” Mya then saw Esther sitting next to Will. Mya immediately walked over to Will and whispered into his ear but about as quietly as a 5-year-old can whisper “Is she a princess? I think she is. Look at my jammies. She is on them.” Everyone could here Mya talking to Will. They were all so heartened from Mya. She kept looking around Will at Esther. Will whispered to Mya “Let me introduce you.” 

“Esther. May I present a wonderful new friend of mine. She is under the belief that you are a princess. This is Mya.” Mya’s eyes were as big as could be. While watching the exchange, Charlotte got teary eyed. Without thinking she put her hand on Sidney’s knee. He immediately grabbed it and held it there. 

“Hi Mya! It is so nice to meet you. Well I am not a real princess with a castle, but I think all girls are princesses. Don’t you think?” Esther said speaking to Mya. Mya just nodded her head still in a trance with a belief Esther was a true princess. 

Charlotte realized she had her hand on Sidney’s knee and he was holding her hand. She didn’t want to remove it. She had this great nervous feeling that she liked it there. The connection was something she didn’t know she needed. She removed her hand slowly and smiled at him. He smiled with s soft look back at her. 

“Mya who is home? Did you have dinner?” Charlotte asked. 

“JJ is home. Grandma is at church singing group. I don’t know if I had dinner.” 

“Come here and take a bite of my soup and see if you like it.” 

Mya came and sat on Charlotte’s lap and finished Charlotte’s dinner. Charlotte looked over at Sidney, “ I knew it. She is hungry.” Shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Just then Mya looked over and saw Sidney sitting next to her. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

“Did you like your dinner? If you had a good dinner, then remember.” Mya said while pointing to the kitchen. She was reminding him about popsicles. “But Charlotte is the judge if you ate a good dinner and then you can have one.” 

Crowe was next to Charlotte trying to maneuver getting into the hammock without spilling his drink. He got himself situated, let out a big sigh,” I am in complete control.” Everyone laughed at him as he took a sip of his d rink. 

Charlotte noticed Allison and James go into the kitchen and started cleaning up the dinner items. James made is way to the coffee pot and started making coffee. Charlotte looked around at everyone talking and relaxing, enjoying themselves. She decided to make a toast 

“Here is to all of us. To continuing the tradition of everyone together and celebrating life and the little things, thank you all for supporting me on my first week in the unit.” 

“Here! Here!’ everyone yelled out. 

Charlotte took in a deep breath and leaned back into her chair. She let out a sigh and looked at Sidney. ‘Did you get enough? There is more in there.” 

“It was great. Thanks for thinking of all of us and feeding us dinner.” He smiled a side smile. He was about to stand up then asked Mya if she was done or wanted more. She said she was done but she would go with him to take in her dish. They wandered into the kitchen and Allison held out her hands for their bowls. Allison investigated Mya’s bowl and nodded yes. Mya spun around and started getting out the frozen treats from the freezer. She asked James if he would help her. They both had 2 boxes and came back to the patio to offer everyone a treat. Charlotte made her way into the house to grab blankets and a sweatshirt for herself. 

Sidney came out of the bathroom to see Charlotte walk into her bedroom. He stepped forward for a moment and could hear her talking but he wasn’t sure to who. He decided to go and see. A couple more steps closer he could see Charlotte sitting on the side of her bed but turned to her side. She had pulled the covers back and was talking to Missy. “Are you going to come out and meet everyone or hide in here?” 

Missy was wagging her tail and stretching as Charlotte snuggled up to her. Missy looked up at something behind Charlotte. Sidney was leaning up against the door frame. “Who is this little one?” 

Charlotte looked over her shoulder.” This is my sweet girl, Missy” Sidney came and sat on Charlotte’s bed, on the other side of Missy. Missy sniffed and wiggled her little body next to Sidney. 

“She is pregnant. She is going to have 3 puppies in about 3 weeks. I can hardly stand it.” Charlotte smiled at Sidney. 

“She sure is cute. The kids will get a kick out of her tomorrow.” Sidney said quietly. 

“Are you going to come over with the kids?” Charlotte asked while blushing. 

“I would love to come over and hang out with you and the kids, if you don’t mind. This is becoming a favorite place to be. I hope we don’t ruin our welcome.” 

“Of course not! I love it that everyone feels comfortable and enjoys themselves. You are always welcome.” she said looking up with a smile. “I was thinking of offering Mary to leave the kids and maybe she could have date night with her husband.” 

“I will text her and let her know about the offer and if they decide to go out, then I will stay here and help you battle the 4 mini Parkers and one Mya.” Sidney offered. 

“I am sure you have better plans than to babysit.” Charlotte said looking down. 

“I would much rather babysit and spend the day with you and the kids.” Sidney said holding Charlotte’s gaze. 

“Great. I think it will be fun.” Charlotte said with a smile but in a quite tone. 

She stood up and walked around Sidney. She went to the closet and pulled out a stack of blankets. 

She turned around and put them on the bed. Sidney stood up and grabbed the blankets just as Charlotte turned back around and removed her tank top, showing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over her bathing suit. Sidney was able to get quick look and just shook his head a little. He so badly wanted to feel her in that suit. And out of the suit. 

She turned around “Oh thanks for grabbing those! I bring out Miss Wiggles here.” They walked out into the kitchen to find Allison and James still talking and helping each other clean the dinner stuff up. 

Mya was talking with everyone while slurping her popsicle.   
“Ok everyone! This is my sweet girl, Missy. She is going to have puppies in about 3 weeks,” 

Missy ran around prancing and tiptoeing over to everyone. She was so happy to have the extra love. 

“Is that a Pot Belly Pig?” asked Crowe, which made everyone laugh. 

“You are going to hurt her feelers!” Charlotte says as Missy comes over and wants to be held in Charlotte’s lap. She picked Missy up and leaned over to Crowe. She took his arm and held it out a little. Charlotte put Missy in the crook of Crowe’s arm. “Now you 2 can cuddle” 

Charlotte moved her chair back a little so that they were all in a little circle around the campfire. Mya came back over and climbed onto Charlotte’s lap and leaned her head back and put her feet over Charlotte’s other arm.” Can I listen to my night song?” Mya asked. 

“Yes, but quietly. Here is my phone.” 

“Will you sing it with me?” 

“Quietly. Everyone is talking and they might not want to hear me squeak through it.” 

“I got it started.” 

Mya started playing “Can’t Help Falling In Love” version that was in the Crazy Rich Asians movie. 

Charlotte leaned into Mya and sang it with her as Mya took turns looking at Charlotte in the eye and looking up into the sky and sang along with the song. When it was over, Mya had her arms around Charlotte’s neck and was just snuggling with her while Charlotte slowly rocked her. Sidney grabbed a blanket and came over and placed it over the two of them. Charlotte looked up at him and gave him a smile that made his heart beat an extra beat. Mya just stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs up, which made him giggle. 

“Did you hear what Crowe called Missy?” Asked Charlotte. 

“No.” Mya replied sitting up and looking over her shoulder at Crowe and Missy snuggled up in the hammock. 

“He called her a Pot Belly Pig.” 

Mya put her head back down and started laughing. Then she started laughing even harder. Charlotte tried to shush her so that she wasn’t interrupting. But it was too late. She started belly laughing while saying “Pot Belly Pig”. She couldn’t help her little self. Her laugh was contagious and had everyone laughing with her. 

“The coffee is ready with a bunch of stuff you can add to it like Yukon Jack. Kettle is on and here are the smores stuff. There is also lots of other stuff to drink.” Allison said as she and James made their way out to the patio. 

“Come on sis. Let me walk you home so you can get some good sleep and then you wake up and it’s play date day!” Charlotte said to Mya. 

Mya stood up “Can we make snores tomorrow?” 

“We might be able to make snores.” Charlotte held in a giggle. 

Allison popped up “Mya I will walk you home.” James stood up and decided to walk with them. 

Mya stood up and gave Charlotte a long hug while they both whispered in each other's ear. Then Mya waived a shy wave to Will and Esther. She turned around to Crowe and Missy and gave Missy a little scratch and then booped Crowe on his nose and patted his forehead. She turned to Sidney,” So tomorrow is the play date. Are you excited? I will see you tomorrow!” She high fived him and then skipped to Allison and James. Everyone yelled “Goodbye” to Mya and she waived back as she went through the gate. 

As the gate closed, Charlotte grabbed her phone and played “Let’s Get it On”. Allison yelled back over, "I heard that.” Charlotte put her head back and laughed. She knew Allison would pay her back, but she just couldn’t resist. She put her head down and looked over at Sidney. 

“Do you think there is a connection there already?” asked Sidney 

“I think so. They have been talking and hanging together since I introduced her. I thought some of you might already know her since she is an ER nurse at Sanditon General.” Charlotte responded. 

“How do you like your smore?” Sidney asked as he started stacking marshmallows on the roasting stick. 

“I actually like them burnt on the outside. I like the crackle of the burnt sugar.” 

“Let me see how I do.” Sidney stuck the roasting stick in and watched the marshmallows get brown. 

“I haven’t had a smore in a long time. I forgot how good they are.” Clara said. 

“Oh I think I’ve got it!” Sidney said as he pulled the stick out of the fire. Charlotte gave an agreeable smile and got the graham cracker and chocolate ready. She was able to make 4 smores. She handed one over to Crowe who was very thankful and very happy to continue to relax in the hammock with Missy. 

Charlotte and Sidney both took one and Charlotte touched hers to his as if they were making a toast. 

Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the evening telling stories, enjoying the company and the drinks, and listening to Crowe lightly snore. 

About midnight everyone decided it was time to head home. Charlotte went into the house and saw that Allison had already packed up the extra chili in to go containers. As everyone said their goodbyes, high fives and slaps on the back, Charlotte handed out the containers to everyone’s delight. Will went out front with Esther, Otis and Georgie went their separate ways while Clara tried to wake Crowe up. 

“Is he ok to drive? If not, there is an extra bedroom, he can sleep in. “Charlotte asked Sidney. 

“I think he is ok. He can always crash at Will’s if he needs to.” There was no way Crowe is spending the night at Charlotte’s house before me or without me. Sidney said in his head. 

Charlotte walked over to Crowe, still in the hammock, and ran her fingers through his curly hair on his forehead trying to wake him up while giggling at how comfy he looked. “You have to wake up or Sidney is going to carry you home like a damsel in distress.” 

“No! He likes to kiss and snuggle before he goes to bed. I can walk on my own.” Crowe yelled out. 

Kiss and snuggle? Sound just fine to me, thought Charlotte. She grabbed Missy and put her down on the ground. When she stood up, she looked around and caught Allison and James standing in her living room. They were very close to each other and Charlotte caught Sidney’s eye and motioned him to look in the window at James and Allison. Just then James leaned in and gave Allison a little kiss. Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm and dragged him into the yard away from the patio. She was laughing “She would kill me if she knew I just saw that or thought I was watching.” Sidney was smiling down at her as he realized he had grabbed her around the waist when she pulled him into the yard. He bent down and put both arms around her and brought her in for a hug. It was killing him not to be close to her and breathe her in. Charlotte hugged him back and sighed a big sigh. Sidney put her down and continued to look down at her while she held his gaze. Crowe broke the moment. 

“Alright I am heading home. Thank you for dinner, a ride in your hammock and a snuggle with your piglet. Are you coming Parker?” 

“I will be there in a minute.” Sidney yelled back. 

Sidney helped Charlotte finish picking up the leftover dishes left outside. He followed Charlotte into the kitchen tried to be helpful instead of being in her way.   
“Poker night turned out pretty good tonight.” 

“I thought it was nice. I loved having everyone over. Some people get bored of sitting around a campfire and hang out. I find it comforting and relaxing. Don’t get me wrong. I like to go out and have some fun too.” 

“Oh really, like what?” 

“Dinner, dancing, karaoke, pretty much whatever sounds fun.” 

“Maybe we will need to have a night like that.” 

“That would be nice. I think I have forgotten how to dress up girly.” Charlotte chuckled. 

“I think you are great just as you are.” Sidney replied looking her right in the eye. 

He stepped closer to her and started to lean down just as Allison and James came back into the front living room. 

“Is there a lot more to clean up?” Allison asked 

“No, we got everything, I think.” 

“So, you are having a play date with Mya and then your nieces and nephews, tomorrow? Allison asked Sidney checked his phone,” Yes we have a play date and into dinner. Charlotte offered to have the kids stay longer so my brother and sister in law can have a date night. I am Charlotte’s backup.” Sidney smiled at Charlotte. 

“Well you two have it all set then. We were thinking about going to dinner and movie tomorrow night but maybe another time we could all go together.” James said. 

“That sounds really nice. I was just telling Sidney that I am not sure how to even dress up girly.” Charlotte said to Allison. 

“When she went to her senior prom, she wore pants. That tells you.” Allison laughed. 

“I did wear pants, but I still tried to make it girly.” 

“You are right. Her top was a bustier. Then a jacket. But I guess you did make it look good. I will give you that.” 

Sidney thought he would do anything to see that picture. 

“Thanks, Charlotte, for letting us guys crash your party tonight. I might have won the jackpot.” James said blushing looking down and to the side to Allison. 

“You are welcome any time. Mya is so used to you now she will get worried if she didn’t see you.” 

“I am going to go back over to Will’s through your back yard if that is ok. Do you want to head over with me?” James looked at Sidney. 

“Yeah sure.” Sidney said looking defeated. 

Allison followed James outside while Sidney stopped and looked at Charlotte. 

“So, we will tag team the kids tomorrow and hopefully still be standing at the end of the day.” 

“Sounds like a great plan! Did you hear James? They are going out tomorrow night!” 

“That’s great. I hope they enjoy themselves.” Sidney said. 

“I will get the scoop.” Charlotte said rubbing her hands together. 

Sidney leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick, sweet kiss on her cheek. 

“I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest. Goodnight.” 

“Yes. You to. Goodnight.” Charlotte tried to stammer out. 

She watched him walk over to James at the gate and they both went to Will’s house. 

Allison came into Charlotte’s house. Charlotte grabbed Allison and dragged her down the hall to her bedroom. She didn’t want the guys to see them through the kitchen window. 

Once they were clear of the windows they screamed and jumped up and down. 

Bring on Saturday.


	11. Saturday Fun Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Stay safe and healthy!

Charlotte woke at 9 because Missy was up and needed to go outside. Charlotte stretched and got her lavender cotton robe on. It just came to her knees, but it covered up her boxer shorts and tank top she had slept in. She went to the back yard and sat on a patio chair with her arms crossed over her chest and legs crossed at the knees. Even though the sun was out it was still a little cold. She stared blankly across the yard trying to wake up. 

Sidney had been awake in the guest room at Babington’s house. He was flipping through his phone while thinking about the previous night, Charlotte and hopes for a good day with her again and the kids. His friends would give him a terrible time if they knew he was “playing house” today. But he really didn’t care. After last night he wanted to have more time with Charlotte no matter who was around or not. He got out of bed to get his clothes and bathroom items out of I bag. He looked out the window and watched as Charlotte was sitting on the patio waiting for Missy. The vison of her just out of bed in her little robe gave his body a tingle. He was hoping she was a little bit excited about see him and spending time together today as he was for her. He sat watching her for a couple of minutes and then he watched as Missy came prancing up to her and wanted to go back into the house. He then decided to get ready and maybe go over early just to make sure she was set. 

Charlotte came into the house, made sure Missy had her food in her bowl, and set about making coffee. She grabbed 2 sticks of butter and set them on the counter. Next, she decided to go ahead a take a quick shower to help wake her up and get her ready for the day. She started think about the night before, how fun it was to enjoy everyone’s company, she needed to talk to her sister, Sidney and the continued feelings that were bubbling up after just a couple of days. She almost felt like she couldn’t trust herself because these feelings were a little too intense for someone whom she had just met. She was wondering how it would go today and she was looking forward to get to know him better. 

She finished getting ready and went back into the kitchen. She first got the bacon ready and cooked for lunch, minus a couple pieces she nibbled on. She quickly made chocolate chip cookie dough and scooped the dough onto pans for the oven. She checked the time. It was now 10:30 so she thought it was safe to call Allison. 

“Hello” 

“So, are you going to tell me how things went with James last night? You two seemed to be getting along really well.” 

“We did get a long great, I think. He did recognize me from the ER. He sure is handsome. We are going out tonight. He has already texted me this morning to say good morning. He seems really nice and he was so easy to talk to.” 

“I think he is a great guy and I am excited for you. I don’t want to jinx it, but I knew when I met him, I thought of you and how I thought you two would get along.” 

”I will text you tonight to let you know I am home but we will talk tomorrow about how it all went. Besides, I want to know how it goes for you today. Sounds like you will get to be a little domestic today.” 

Charlotte giggled. “It will be fun. I am glad he offered to help but I would have watched the kids anyway.” 

“Yeah, I am sure his help will be such a burden. Oh darn. He will be in your way.” 

“Stop! I am trying to make chocolate chip cookies and you are going to make me forget something.” 

“Making cookies too? Are you ovulating? Good Heavens you are trying to impress him.” 

“I am not! I just thought I needed to make some bacon for lunch and then went ahead and made cookies.” 

“BACON?! Man, you are serious. You don’t just make bacon for anyone. Remember, you have nothing to prove to anyone. “ 

“I know that. I was just getting stuff ready for lunch. I know I don’t need to prove myself. But I did want to have lunch options. That can make or break the day.” 

“You are such a goof ball. Have fun and enjoy your day. I will text you when I get home tonight. Love you” 

“You enjoy yourself too. You two can always come over after your date and sit out back. Even if I am in bed.” 

“In bed?” 

“Shut it. In bed by myself.” 

“Well of course.” 

“Ok. Love you, bye!” 

Charlotte hung up and shook her head. That sister of hers was thinking she was so funny. Charlotte turned her music on and started singing and dancing around the kitchen while thinking of things she should get out and ready for the kids. 

She started singing a little louder when Shania Twain came on singing, “Man! I Feel Like A Woman!”, and dancing around really enjoying the song. 

Sidney was going through the stuff he had brought with him to see if there was anything he missed. He was able to see Charlotte dancing around in her kitchen. He giggled as she was shaking her hips and enjoying the song. Then he felt bad watching her since it was an invasion of her privacy. She could close the shades. So, it was not all on him that he could watch her. Right? He chuckled to himself. His watch said 11:10 am. He thought he would go over about 11:30 so that he could “help” her with anything she needed. 

She then started dancing to Michael Jackson’s, Don’t Stop ‘Till You Get Enough”, and making sure she was not burning the cookies. She got out all the small plates, cups and bowls. She then took out the bags chips and put everything on the counter. She took out her cookie cutters and decided the flower and the star one would do the trick. She started to make 6 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Then she cut the cookie cutters to make them into shapes and placed all the sandwiches on a plate. If the kids wanted something else, that was fine. She thought with the little James it would be something he could eat. 

She was getting all the stuff out of the fridge and now was singing to Michael Jackson’s “The Way You Make Me Feel” and was really singing and moving around her kitchen. She was putting everything in order on the counter when she decided to spin and in the middle of the spin she saw Sidney right behind her. 

Screaming,” WHAT THE HELL!” then she started laughing out of embarrassment and turned down the music. 

‘I knocked but you were in the middle of your concert so I thought I would wait for the encore to get your attention.” Sidney said with a laugh. 

“I was really into it wasn’t I? I even stuck my landing with that spin.” She said laughing. 

“Yeah you got some good moves!” Sidney said and then tried not to blush. “Wow! You have all kinds of stuff for lunch.” as he reached for a piece of bacon. 

“I made cookies too. I don’t know what got into me, but I thought it would be a nice little treat so, I talked with my sister this morning. She and James are going out tonight and they seem to hit it off last night. I am excited to see if this works out!” She said clapping her hands together and smiling while squishing her nose up. 

“I was thinking James had a little crush on you.” Sidney blurted out. Oh Lord. What have I done? 

“You think? He had been really helpful this week, helping me get situated and taking out the garbage.” AS she said that she looked at Sidney side eyed with a smirk. She hoped he could see she was teasing. 

Sidney threw his head back and laughed at that. “Could I have been anymore of an ass?” 

“I am sorry. I had to tease you. It’s in my nature to tease. I only tease people I like. So if I don’t tease you then you should be worried.” She said smiling up at him. “Would you like to try the cookies?” 

“Oh these are great! I can’t remember when I have had homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies. Nice job!” 

“Thanks! I will make sure to send some home with you.” 

“Oh! It looks the Parker Pack just pulled up.” Sidney said looking out the front window. 

Sidney and Charlotte came out the front door to greet Mary and all the kids. Mya came out her front door and ran down to join them. Sidney grabbed baby James and carried him into the house while Mary and Charlotte gathered the kids and the bags of extra items. Henry and the girls were chirping away and so excited to see each other. 

Sidney went to the back yard to let James toddle around. Charlotte asked Mya and the girls to go into the garage and get out the yard toys. They ran off to do that while Henry got to quietly try a chocolate chip cookie for Charlotte. 

“I have set out all kinds of options for lunch. I made these ahead of time for the kids but they don’t have go have them.” Charlotte said. 

“I will make a plate up for James and get him started. Then we can wrangle the rest.” 

Mary put half of PB&J on a plate, cut up watermelon and couple of chips. She grabbed his sippy cup and went to the back yard. Sidney picked him up and sat down at the table to help James eat his lunch. Charlotte went and turned the umbrella so there was shade over the patio. She then turned to Sidney, 

“Can I make you a sandwich since you have James? Something to drink?” 

“I am not picky. I will have whatever you want to make.” 

“How about a BLT? Would you like some lemonade?” 

“Sounds perfect.” He smiled at her in a different way than what she had seen before. 

It made her shiver a bit. She went in and started on their sandwiches and poured Sidney a big glass of lemonade with lots of ice. She brought out the bags of chips and put them on the table with his plate. The girls ran into the house and out into the back yard. Mary called Jenny and Alicia into the house to get their lunch set while Charlotte came outside with Sidney’s drink and a handful of napkins.   
“Oh thanks. The sandwich is wonderful. So is the chef.” Sidney said without trying to blush or sound cheesy. 

“Thanks. I appreciate that. Is there anything else you want or need before I help Mary conquer and dived the kids?” 

“No, I am great. James here is munching away so he is fine.” Just then James smiled up at Charlotte with PB and J all over his mouth. 

‘Yeah it looks like you are all set for sure!” 

Charlotte and Mary made plates up for the other kids and had them all up to the table to eat. Then it was their turn to make their sandwiches and go see what the talk was at the lunch table. 

After everyone had the fill, the kids ran around the back yard, jumped on the trampoline and played with the different yard toys. Mary lounged and read a magazine while Sidney, Henry and James tried to play baseball. It was more like trying to dodge a toddler with a plastic bat. 

Charlotte let the girls play on the trampoline while she walked around checking on her flowers and plants. 

After a while, Mary decided she was going to make her exit without James getting to upset.” I am going to sneak out. I left a big bag that has changes of clothes and jammies for all the kids. Diapers for James. He is probably going to get tired, but I bet if Sidney just sits with him he will fall asleep. We should be here about 9 tonight. Is that ok?” 

“Absolutely! I can put James in my bed for a nap. It is quiet and cool, He will be out like a light! Have a good time and don’t worry about what ever time you get here. We will be just fine.” Charlotte encouraged her while handing Mary a plate of cookies to take home. 

“I can’t remember the last time we went out. Just the two of us. It has been so long that it could have been when I conceived James.” Mary said with a laugh. Sidney laughed out loud when he heard Mary. 

“Well. I think half of my siblings were conceived when my Dad got home from a business trip.” Charlotte laughed back. 

OK,I will see you later. Don’t let them over take you two!” Mary said as she stepped out the front door. 

Everyone was having a nice time playing, music was in the back ground while the girls tried to sing along. Charlotte could see Henry felt a little left out so she had him follow her to the shed, get out a little wagon and put some little boxes in the wagon. She had him pull the wagon to the corner of the yard and told him to open the boxes with her and pull out all the little fairy houses. Henry was so excited he had a job. Once all the little houses were out Charlotte told him to put the little houses the way he wanted to. He set about making a little neighborhood. Sidney watched all this while he was playing about with James. 

At that moment James decided to start walking around, in a toddler daze, trying to not cry but trying to stand upright. He needed a nap pronto. Sidney stood up and picked him up. Charlotte came over and brushed her hand across James’s forehead. “Are you ready for a nap?” She said as James snuggled his little face into Sidney’s shoulder. 

“How about you lay down on the hammock and I will hand him to you. You two snuggle for a bit and when he falls asleep, we can move him to my bed.” Charlotte said. 

“I like that plan." Sidney said with a smile. 

They walked over to the hammock. Sidney handed James to Charlotte and laid down on the hammock. Charlotte bent over and James stretched himself down to snuggle on Sidney’s chest. As Charlotte had bent over with James, Sidney got a full view right down her shirt. Sidney wished it was Charlotte that was laying down with him instead. He just took a big breath and smiled up to her. Charlotte smiled back and was happy she was seeing this sweet side of Sidney. She oved around to the end of the hammock and moved the umbrella to make sure they were in shade. 

“Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?” Charlotte whispered to Sidney. 

“I think we are good. He is already settling down. Are his eyes closed?” 

“No, but almost. I will watch and when he has been asleep for a couple of minutes then we can move him.” 

Without thinking, Sidney reached over and rubbed his hand over the back of Charlotte’s leg. Just a connection. At first Charlotte didn’t think it was abnormal. Then she realized that Sidney was doing. She looked down at him the same time he realized what he was doing. She looked at him and gave him a smile that told him she didn’t mind. She knew it was a sweet moment between the two of them. 

She quietly walked away to check on Henry. Sidney was slowly rocking with James and closed his eyes to let himself gather his wits after what he had just done. When he reached out to her and rubbed the back of her leg, it was an innate movement. Like a connection that had never been separated. He just quietly rocked with James and found himself slumbering off while the cool breeze blew over them. 

About 15 minutes later, Charlotte could see Sidney and James were both asleep and hated to wake them but thought maybe she would just take James and let Sidney continue to nap. She tiptoed up to the hammock and started rubbing her thumb across Sidney’s forehead and whispered in his ear,” You both have fallen asleep. I will take James and put him in my bed. You stay here and relax.” 

Sidney was so relaxed and yet a tingle came over him when he could hear her talking in his ear and touching his forehead. But all he could murmur was “Hhumhum”. Charlotte slowly picked up James and cuddled him up as she went into the house. She went into her bedroom that was nice and dark. She laid James in the middle of the bed. He just sighed and never moved. She turned on the fan so the noise would help keep him sleeping. She put blankets next to him just in case he got cold. She tipped toed out and left the door open a smidge. 

She came into the kitchen to catch all the kids at the door. ”Can we have a popsicle?” Mya asked while the other three jumped up and down with anticipation. Charlotte grabbed the boxes out of the freezer and the kids picked out what they wanted. Mya came back and grabbed an ice cream sandwich for Sidney. 

Charlotte came back outside seeing Sidney still in the hammock and eating his ice cream sandwich. 

“Did they wake you? If you are still tired you can also go in and snuggle with James in my bed. Or you can still nap here. What ever you like.” Charlotte said quietly as she sat down in a lawn chair next to him. 

“I got really relaxed there and then that little warm lump was kept me laying here. I think I am ok. But I might fall back asleep if I stay in this thing much longer.” Sidney looked over at her smiling. 

“Just lay there. The kids are doing fine playing and running around. If they get cranky,I will go put a movie on and then they can have quiet time too.” 

“You have a plan for everything. How did you get to be so capable with handling kids?” Sidney asked. 

“There is 11 kids in my family. I am the oldest girl, so I became like a second mother to my younger siblings.” 

“Wow. 11 kids?“ Sidney said in amazement. 

“My Mom and Dad are very affectionate. They never hid their love for each other. They also made sure never to miss a moment to give us kids a hug or kiss. We are a big ol’ smootchy smootchy family.” Charlotte giggled. 

“That’s great. My Mom was more forward in the hugs and kisses. My Dad gave us hugs every once in awhile but mostly a high five or pat on the back. It’s hard for some to show affection. I think that is why I try to give affection to the Parker Pack so they know that they are loved not just by Mary and Tom. Plus spending time with them and trying to get to know them one on one. They are a fun little crew.” 

“I have known Mya since she was born. I think after her mom died I realized that there wasn’t going to be a Mom there to witness her little life. She has her Grandma that loves her. I know. But I have this thing in my soul that tells me I need to be her witness. Sometimes I feel like she is my first born. When I have gone on dates and they ask me if I have kids I almost hesitate. Because I feel like I do.” Charlotte said without even thinking. She was just watching the girls playing with the big bubble maker. Watching Mya with a look of love. Sidney felt even more of a warmth of understanding for Charlotte. 

Charlotte stood up and went over to Henry to see if he was still enjoying the fairy village. Just then the girls went to see what he was doing and wanted to play with fairy houses. Henry started to cry because he was being taken over by the girls. Charlotte whispered in his ear and he stood up with a smile. They ran over to the trampoline and left the girls to play on their own. Charlotte and Henry grabbed hands and jumped together. Charlotte showed him how to kick and jump around. Sidney continued to lounge in the hammock with one arm behind his head. He thought how unbelievable his thoughts of his life had changed in one week. Could that really happen that way? Being so closed off, unreachable to many people, an observer when he was unsure. But in one week his soul had been shaken. This one entity had come into his presence and everything he hid behind, believed and thought was his way of moving through life was now in question. He loved watching her just be herself with no pretense. She was enjoying the kids and herself. He couldn’t hide his tough exterior as a symptom of his job. She had the same job and yet made a life of joy and comfort around her. He admired that. He was drawn to it and wanted more. 

A little while later the kids were starting to slow down so Charlotte had them come in, wash hands and face. She had the kids pick a movie as she got out bags of popcorn and drinks. They all settled in on the sofa, floor and comfy chair. Charlotte walked down the hall to check on James. She hadn’t seen Sidney come into the house and was in the bedroom checking himself. Charlotte moved around Sidney to get a look. James was still in sleep oblivion. They smiled to each other and tip toed into the hallway. Sidney closed the door and left it open a small bit. Just as Charlotte started to turn to go down the hallway, Sidney grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He had to kiss her right now. He didn’t even let himself think about it. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. It wasn’t soft and it wasn’t the kind of kiss for life saving passion. It was the type of kiss that needed to be done at that moment. She put her hands on his forearms and inhaled when their lips met. She was trying to think but all she could do was kiss him back. After a moment they stopped and Sidney put his forehead to hers. 

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered. 

“I didn’t run, did I? It was nice.” She whispered back. 

They both giggled. Sidney was just about to kiss her again when a little voice interrupted them “I have to go potty” Henry said in a frantic voice. Sidney quickly moved to get Henry to the bathroom. Charlotte giggled as she walked to the kitchen. At least she thought she was walking. It felt more like floating. 

Charlotte decided to sit with the kids and watch the rest of the movie. Sidney walked in and Henry ran back to watch the movie. Sidney went and got himself something to drink and some popcorn. He picked Henry up out of the chair and sat down putting Henry on his lap. Charlotte was watching him with a tingle all over and trying to breath. She wanted to go back down the hallway and kiss some more. Sidney looked over to her and she winked at him. He smiled back. 

After the movie the kids ran into the back yard to play some more. Charlotte was in the kitchen getting stuff out to make dinner. She heard a little “Heeeeoowwww’ “heeeoowwwww” She realized James was up. She went to the bedroom and could see him sitting up smiling. “Are you ready to get up? Did you sleep enough?” James crawled over to Charlotte and she picked him up and snuggled him while he woke up some more. Sidney was in the doorway watching. “I bet he needs a diaper change” 

“Not it!” Giggled Charlotte as she snuggled James. 

“Ok! OK! I will do it!” He said going to get James’s bag. He came back with a diaper and wipes. Charlotte layed James down. “I will leave you boys to it then.” 

Sidney and James joined everyone in the backyard. They decided to play baseball. The kids had a fun time taking turns batting and running around. After awhile Charlotte went inside to get dinner started. A little while later Sidney came in to see if she needed help. 

“Yes. Let’s conquer and divide. I am going to make these little hamburgers and if you want to get plates and cups. I have fruit and chips we can put out on the table. Do you think that should be enough? I thought we could try smores later. But we need to decide if we want kids with sticks and fire walking around here.” Charlotte said with a laugh. 

“Yeah that’s something to think about.” Sidney smirked back. He went back outside to make sure all the kids were ok and James wasn’t eating dirt. 

Dinner time came with noisy laughter and discussion on what movie, book and song was the best. James sat on Charlotte’s lap while they both ate. Sidney looked around at the table and found he had joy in his spirit. It was a warmth of contentment that almost brought tears to his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a feeling of joy. Maybe when he was a kid? But it was a feeling he almost couldn’t remember. It was a different feeling than being happy. It felt deeper and broader. Maybe even peaceful? He needed to think reflect on it. 

“Next time can we have a sleep over?” Mya asked and the girls all cheered. 

“That would be fun. We will have to plan it.” Charlotte smiled. 

“Want to hear something funny about sleeping here?” Mya asked. 

“Don’t you say it Mya!” Charlotte yelled while laughing. 

Mya started laughing looking at Charlotte” I am gonna tell them!” 

“Mya! Don’t you say anymore!” Charlotte pointed and laughed back at Mya. The other kids were giggling and yelling for Mya to tell them. Sidney couldn’t hold back him smile and giggle as he watched the exchange. 

“Charlotte says if you spend the night here the good news is hers is a cuddler, but the bad news is hers is a drooler.” Mya yelled out with a belly laugh. Charlotte put her head back and laughed even though she was embarrassed. They all laughed at Charlotte’s secret. Even baby James laughed and clapped even though he didn’t understand. 

“Sometimes she talks and fights in her sleep, but she doesn’t fight me.” Mya said. Sidney looked at Charlotte as she blushed and looked down. That was something Charlotte didn’t realize Mya noticed and never had said anything before. The dreams didn’t happen every night. Maybe once a week. But it was always a dream of her having to fight against someone who’s face she never saw. She always thought it had to do with her situation from High school. Even after counseling she still had these dreams. She had tried to delve into the meaning of it several times but never had definite conclusion. She just kind of dealt with it and hoped at some point it would stop. 

After everyone was done with dinner, they ran to wash hands and face. Then back outside to play. Once Charlotte had cleaned up the dinner leftovers, she went out back and made the big bubbles for the kids with the bubble wand. The kids were shrieking and laughing at how big Charlotte could make them. She helped each kid take turns on making big bubbles to everyone’s delight. Sidney ran around holding James up so he could try and pop the big bubbles. 

Will and Esther were about ready to leave Will’s house when they heard the laughter and shrieking. “Well, well, well look what I see. Parker playing house with Heywood. Looks like everyone is having a good time. Please tell me you see the smile on Parker’s face. I can count on one hand the times I have seen his smile that big.” Will said to Esther as she watched over his shoulder. 

“Yes Babington, I do see his smile. Interesting. I don’t want to automatically assume but it looks like, even from last night, that he is quite smitten with her. Even after a week. You know him better than anyone. Is he smitten or just being nice?” 

“Oh, there is something there alright. It only took me a week to know about you. So why are you surprised?” 

“Yes, I know it only took you a week. For me, the jury is still out.” She patted him on the bum. “Let’s go. I am starving.” Will threw his head back and laughed at Esther’s joking about her feelings for him. He knew that she loved him, but she kept everything close. 

“Ok let’s go. I bet if we get done in time then we could go over and I bet they are making smores.” Will said with hope. 

“You are becoming a little domesticated like Parker. I think next time Charlotte and I will go out and leave you two with that pack of snack pirates over there.” She smirked as she went out the door. 

The kids got done playing with bubbles and now a game of freeze tag was underway. Charlotte went inside and gathered up the smores stuff and blankets. The sun was going down and the kids were going to start to get cold. 

She lit the fire pit and made sure the guard was up for kid safety. It was now 7:30 so she called the everyone over to find a seat. The kids heard that they had to have either Sidney or Charlotte help with the roasting their marshmallow. They got to get a plate and set the grahm cracker and chocolate out so they were ready. Charlotte made a baby one for James and set him a chair next to her. Then they each took a kid and let them roast 2 marshmallows. Everyone was in heaven munching on their smores as Charlotte made a plate of extra smores in case Mary and Tom wanted one when they came to get the kids. 

The kids were trying to tell ghost stories, but it would end up as a story that made them laugh. Charlotte called each kid in one by one and cleaned them up and got them in their jammies then they could go out and sit by the fire. Once everyone was cleaned up and settled, Charlotte came out with her phone and a little speaker and put music on so they could dance. They were working the wiggles out when Tom and Mary showed up. 

“Oh, look at all of you! Did you have a good time today?” Mary asked as the kids jumped up to give their parents hugs. Tom swooped up James and James clapped when he saw his mom and dad. 

“Charlotte, I don’t think you have met my husband. This is Tom. Tom, this is Charlotte. She is one of our new detectives with Sidney’s department.” 

“How nice to meet you and thank you for watching the pack of Parkers today. We had a lovely time and needed to have a dinner that didn’t include a coloring placemat.” 

“You are more than welcome. Sidney was my co-captain today, so it worked out well. I hope we tired them out for you, and they will sleep in. But before you go, would you two like to do a little dance party with us?” Charlotte asked. 

“Dinner and dancing? How wonderful!” Tom exclaimed. 

The girls asked for Disney songs. Beauty and the Beast, A Whole New World and a couple other songs they knew. Each kid took turns dancing with an adult or with each other. When it came to Mya’s favorite song, “Can’t Help Falling In Love” she wanted to dance with Charlotte. They held hands and sang the song to each other. Charlotte twirled her around as they both smiled and giggled to each other. Sidney was dancing with Alicia and watching Charlotte and Mya. He looked around at his family and felt the burn of tears trying to form. “What is wrong with you dude?” He said to himself. “Get a hold of yourself.” An internal battle was going on with his emotions. Why was something so simple as a little dancing with his family causing such a stir in him. Maybe because it was so simple having his family enjoying themselves without hindrance or fanfare. Just being together, having fun and loving each other. It had been become a normal habit to be guarded and keep emotions in check. More than a habit. A survival mode. But this glimpse into a different way of being made him quickly understand it was becoming hard to hide behind the big walls he built. So many thoughts and emotions whirling around in is mind that he needed to think it all through. Again, he thought, how could one person in my presence cause so much havoc in my life after just 5 days. This isn’t normal. 

Charlotte, Sidney and Mya followed the Parker Pack out the front door to say goodbye. The girls hugged each other and made sure to give Charlotte and Sidney hugs and kisses before they climed into the car. Once they drove off, Charlotte and Sidney walked Mya home. She walked between them and grabbed both their hands, chatting away about how much fun she had. Charlotte and Sidney smiled at each other over Mya’s head. Once they were at Mya’s house she turned around and looked at Sidney for a Hug. Once they hugged, Mya put her little hands on either side of his face. She looked at him in the eye and quietly and sincerely said “Thanks for being a new best friend. I think you are going to be great.” She then kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Charlotte and hugged her. She then put her little hands on either side of her face and quietly said,” Thank you for a great day with my friends. I know you love me. I know you love me the most. I love you so much. I will see you tomorrow. Give Missy a kiss for me.” She went in the front door and yelled to her Grandma that she was home. Ann waived to Charlotte and followed Mya down the hall. Charlotte and Sidney turned to walk back to her house. 

They walked quietly for a moment. Charlotte was a little nervous now that it was just the two of them. “If I go in the house and there is another kid in there I am going to cry.” She said with a laugh. 

“I am pretty sure they have all been taken to where they belong. You did an awsome job to keep them wrangled and happy. I am very impressed.” Sidney said. 

“I appreciate your help. It was a fun day.” 

As they walked across the yard, Sidney moved to get the front door as Charlotte bent down to pick something up from the yard. As she stood up something washed over her. She stood very still. Her brows furrowed together. She very slowly looked around. She stood still but let her eyes take in everything she could see. She slowly looked up the street, over her shoulder and down the street. Something didn’t belong. Something didn’t feel right. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sidney asked concerned. 

“I don’t know.” She said quietly. She just stood there and continued to take a survey of her surroundings. 

"Now you have me worried, Charlotte. Can you tell me what is going on?” Sindey was becoming more concerned by the minute. It was like Charlotte was in a slow trance looking around. 

“I can’t say what it is. Something is off. Maybe I am just tired.” She moved to the front door while she continued to keep looking around. 

She went into the house and quickly closed the front blinds. Then she went into the bedroom and checked the window lock. Sidney watched her move quickly around the house to make sure things were locked up and closed. 

“Charlotte! What is going on? You were fine when we walked Mya home and now you are closing things up like it’s Fort Knox! What is happening?” Sindey started feeling a little fear as he watched her scurry around. 

“I can’t say. But I just had something come over me. I am sure I am just too tired. No worries.” Charlotte tried to brush it off to Sidney but inside her senses were on point. 

“I didn’t notice your car out front. Did you park at Will’s?” 

“Yeah. I am staying there for a couple of weeks. The floors in my house are being replaced and refinished in some places. So, he is letting me crash at his place.” 

Charlotte felt a little flutter hearing that Sidney was just across the yard. 

“Here, make sure you take some of these cookies over to Will. I hope you can share.” She smiled up to him. 

“It will be hard, but I will share. What are you up to tomorrow?” 

“I am going to sleep in. Then the shooting range and then to make it even better......probably the grocery store.” She giggled. 

“Shooting range? What would you say about going together and then I could take you to lunch after? Then I will even go to the store with you. I am a good bagger of groceries.” Sidney gave her a side smile. 

“That sounds perfect. But not before 10. Just in case I really need to sleep in.” 

“Ok it’s a deal. I will be over at 10. Now I am going out back. Come with me and make sure while I am still here that everything is ok out back.” Sidney requested of her. 

“I am sure it is. I don’t know what that was. Sorry to worry you.” 

“Hey it’s ok. Sometimes we just pick up on things. Could be nothing. Probably is. Just be safe.” 

They walked out to the back yard. Charlotte went over to the side gate to make sure it was locked. She walked with Sidney to the back gate to make sure it locked when he went through. 

When they reached the gate, Sidney turned around and looked Charlotte in the eye. “I had a great day. I don’t remember a day like this in a long time. I am tired but it is a good kind of tired. Thank you for letting the Parker’s invade your world today. You made all of us feel very special. “He reached down and caressed her cheek. Then bent down and gave her a small kiss. When he stood up, she was smiling up at him. 

“Thank you for being my partner in crime today. I am becoming a big fan of the Parkers.” Charlotte said with a sweet smile. “I will see you in the morning. Get some good sleep.” 

“Yes, I will see you in the morning. Now go into the house and lock the door while I stand here and watch. I just want to be safe. You call me if anything happens or if you get scared, OK?” 

“I am fine. But I will call if there is a problem. Good night.” 

She walked over to the back patio and walked into the house, closed the door and locked it. She went into the kitchen and waived to him from the window. 

Sidney walked into Will’s house the same time he and Esther came in the front door. 

“I have homemade chocolate chip cookies from Charlotte.” Sidney said as he laid the plate on the counter. Bother Esther and Will were excited to try them. 

“She is our den mother. She just takes care of everyone.” Esther said as she bit into a cookie. 

Sidney then relayed what had happened when they came back from walking Mya back home and how Charlotte’s whole demeanor had changed when she thought she had a feeling about something. 

“When I was over the other night, her brother was there and made a comment about that asshole who hurt her in high school. He wondered if Charlotte had a restraining order. Justin believed he was out of prison. I don’t know the guy’s name though.” Will said concerned. 

“Maybe she will tell me tomorrow. We are going to the shooting range and lunch.” 

“Showing off your shooting skills within the first week Parker? Is it a contest or just to go shoot? She is supposed to be a very good shot.” Esther said as a reminder 

“We are just going to shoot. But I will let you know how we do. Goodnight! And save me a cookie or 2” 

Will and Esther looked at each other and then out the window at Charlotte’s house. Everyone went to bed tired and yet a little on edge. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Sunday! So when Mya tells everyone about Charlotte saying "Good news is I am a cuddler. Bad news is I am a drooler." this is something I say to daughter, nephews and all the kids in my life that want to spend the night. It's just a joke to make them laugh. But it's true.


	12. Sunday Fun day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an easy Sunday getting to know each other.

Charlotte went to bed tired but laid there thinking over the day. She couldn’t believe that she had some stolen kisses with Sidney. What was happening? She usually didn’t kiss a guy until they were dating or beginning a relationship. She only works with Sidney. There is defiantly a pull there and she was glad he had it to. It seemed like they were going about things differently but what was it they were doing? She would see how things played out during Sunday when it was just the two if them. But another thing was in the front of her mind. Something caught her attention when she was coming back from dropping off Mya. She couldn’t name what it was. It reminded her of Mary Poppins and when the wind shifts a certain way. It just made her very aware of her surroundings but in away that made her cautious. She said a prayer and fell asleep. 

Her phone pinged about 1:30 am from Allison saying she was home and she would catch up with Charlotte later in Sunday. 

Charlotte woke up at 9 with a start. She thought she overslept but was glad to see she had time. She got up and let Missy out. Made a cup of coffee and got ready. She was anxious that it was going to be just Sidney and her. She told herself that it was just co-workers going to the gun range and hanging out. Not a date. Just getting to know each other. Almost like a day at the office. Yeah right. Who was she kidding? 

Sidney was there at 10 sharp. He came in the front door and gave Missy some love as she was dancing around his feet. Charlotte gave her a treat to distract her so the could leave. 

“How are you this morning? Sidney asked 

“Good, I think. I slept hard and worried that I overslept. Those kids wore me out. How about you?” 

“I was wiped. Will and Esther were happy about your cookies. I hoped they saved me some.” 

“There is more at my house so help yourself. I am a cookie dough eater. Sometimes I like the dough more than I like the baked cookie.” She said sheepishly. 

“I wonder if the kids slept in for Mary. I will have to text her and find out.” 

“I hope so. They were all great yesterday. No problems with any of them. Fun little critters” 

Charlotte yawned and looked out the window. “Sorry. I guess I am still waking up. Allison sent me a text at 1:30 this morning. She was just getting home. I will catch up with her later today and find out the details, but I think it went great! She deserves to find her match. She is the best and she works all the time because she isn’t dating or married. She ends up taking extra shifts for co-workers that have families. But that might change.” 

“They seemed like they hit it off. James is a great guy. I haven't ever known him to date anyone. Not that he hasn’t but if he has, he never brought them around for us to meet them.” 

Sidney pulled into the gun range. They got out and went into the range shop and saw the owner, Sam, was there to greet them. “Well look who is here. Did you two come together? I hope there is a little wager going on. If so, I want in.” He came around to the front to hug Charlotte and give a handshake to Sidney. 

“I am now at Sanditon and Sidney is one of my partners. We thought we would come and get some practice in.” Charlotte said smiling. 

“Have you seen her shoot?” Sam asked Sidney. 

“No but I have heard rumors.” Sidney responded. 

“The rumors are true and probably didn’t even do her justice.” Sam said raising his eyebrows. 

“Alright. Don’t try and get me off my game. I am just here to shoot. It’s not a competition.” 

“Gunny was so proud of you. He always said you were the sharpest he had ever seen.” Sam said giving her a pat on her back. 

“Thanks for saying that. That makes me feel good. Now if you will excuse me. I have a target waiting for me.” Charlotte said walking to the door that took her to the range. 

Sidney followed and was more interested in watching her than shooting. How good was she, really? 

They both took a divided cove and set out their guns with the loaded magazines. The put their ear protection on and set the target. 

Both took their time shooting and taking aim at the target. Charlotte felt good since she hadn’t been in a month and it was letting off a little steam. 

After awhile Sidney finished early because we wanted to step back and watch Charlotte. He moved his target up to him so he could see his results. Not bad, thought to himself. Everything was pretty much on point and in the zone. 

He stood a couple feet behind Charlotte watching her stance and her skill. She was a petite person but she stood with a commanding presence and looked serious. He could only see just a couple holes on her target. That doesn’t seem like the work of someone supposed to be as good as they say. He was going to wait and tease her. 

She finished and cleaned up her stuff and loaded it into the gun case. She moved her target up and took it down. She turned to Sidney and they walked out to the front of the store, 

“So how did you do?” Sam asked them. 

“It felt good. I did my usual on target. Nothing to exciting.” Sidney said 

“Yeah it felt good. I need to get some more ammo before I forget!” Charlotte said. 

“Did you see her target?’ Sam asked Sidney. 

“No,I didn’t” 

“Charlotte. Go ahead and show him. Just get it over with.” 

“Ok but I want to see yours too.” She said as she handed hers to Sidney 

“It only has 2 holes in it. Looks like you might be getting rusty and need to come a little more often.” Sidney said smiling as Charlotte gave his back to him and took hers. 

Sam burst out laughing.” She only has 2 holes because every bullet she shoots goes into those two holes. She is that good of a shot. She keeps on point.” 

Charlotte just smirked at Sidney as he looked at her target again. He was speechless. 

“Damn, I should have made a bet with you!” Sam laughed again. “Alright you two. Enjoy the rest of your day. Sidney, don’t ever underestimate her. You will always be on the short end of the stick.” 

They said their goodbys and got into the car. 

“Well Heywood. You have proven yourself today. Very impressive. What sounds good for lunch?” 

“Everything sounds good. Your choice.” 

Sidney took her to a restaurant that had a Sunday Brunch and a big menu. Charlotte went for the brunch. She was hungry and wanted to taste everything. Sidney followed and was impressed at how Charlotte loaded her plate. 

When they came back to their table, Charlotte looked at Sidney and smiled.” I am not messing around. I am hungry and it all looks good.” 

“I understand. I am glad you went for something you like.” 

They started eating and Sidney wanted to know more about Charlotte, so he started asking questions. 

“Who taught you to shoot?” 

“My Grandpa, “Gunny”, was a Marine gunnery sergeant during World War Two. He taught his kids and all us grandkids. I just took to it more than any of the others.” 

“That’s great. You are an impressive shot. So, about last night. You kind of scared me a little. Do you know what it was that got your attention.” 

“No, I just had a feeling of needing to be on guard and extra aware of my surroundings. I get it every once in a while. Nothing has ever happened. I might just be overly sensitive. You know how it is being a cop. We just try to be a little on guard, I guess.” 

“Not to pry but they guy who was abusive to you in high school, has he ever tried to contact you?” 

“No. I haven't heard a word from him as it should be. I do need to find out where he is. Just to keep tabs. I don’t think he would ever try and contact me. We were in high school. I know he went to jail for over 8 years but I am sure he has grown up and wants to move on from it. He is still young and can do something with his life. I just hope he got his head on straight.” 

“Does he know you became a cop?” 

“I have no idea. I don’t know anyone that has talked with him. His family probably told him. I found out his Dad was abusive to his Mom. His sister told me. She had to get away from the family and hasn’t had anything to do with them for the sake of her own sanity. She works with Allison. I should have Allison check with her to see if she is aware of where he is. It’s funny. I forget about it most the time. I know I have a scar, but I don’t sit and dwell over it. I don’t stare at it in the mirror. I thought about having a tattoo done over it, but I haven't found one I like. I just don’t want the whole incident to define me. I am more than a survivor of abuse. Maybe because I was so young when it happened that I think I have so much more life ahead of me. I had to go through counseling and deal with all the stuff that came up from it. I even had to forgive myself for staying in the relationship. Again, being young, I was excited to have someone pay me attention and that whole young love and first boyfriend. I don’t know if I loved him. I was a kid. I hope he has grown up and worked with a counselor. He needed one for sure.” 

Sidney listened intently. He was wanting to know every detail about her. Not just this horrible thing she dealt with but every little thing that made her who she was. The desire was becoming more intense each day and he was surprised himself that he had an interest in her so soon after only knowing her a week and part of that week he is chastising her. He had never had a person have such an effect on him. It was making him evaluate himself as to why and how it was happening. He was beginning to even worry that he was making a mistake. He hadn’t been in a long-term relationship since Eliza. He has gone on some dates and some of those women he dated for maybe a month, but nothing really hooked him. He hadn’t been on a date for over a year. He had decided to put all his energy into the restoration and remodeling of the family house that he lived in, do his job to the best of his ability, spend time with family and friends and spend time on himself. He felt like a little giggly schoolboy when Will offered to have him stay at his place while the new floors were being put in. If Will, Crowe, his brothers or even anyone who knew him could see how giddy he was on the inside they would eat him alive. He also knew that he was going to have to share himself with her if “this” was going in the direction he wanted. That is the one thing that was tripping him up. Trusting someone enough that they wouldn’t look at the road map of his life and run away. To be that vulnerable with someone and have them be the same with you. It’s the same for everyone. He just needed time to know he could trust her and to show she could trust him. 

They finished eating and continued to talk while drinking their coffee. After a while Sidney said,” You said you needed to go to the market. Which one do you want to go to?” 

“I just go to the one down the street here. It has everything and I overspend but I can’t help it.I need to load up on popsicles. Don’t let me forget!” Charlotte instructed. 

“Do I get to help pick them out?” Sidney asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Of course! Just make sure you grab the one that you like and put it in the basket.’ She said smiling. 

“Sweet! What if I want two?” teased Sidney. 

“Well we will see what you choose and then I will decide from there. We just need to make sure we get ones the Miss Mya likes too.” 

“Ok. My first instructions are given and received. What else do I need to remember?” 

“You have to help me bring in the groceries.” 

“Deal. How about I get some stuff and make dinner for us tonight?” 

“That sounds great but you bought lunch so I should really cook for you>” 

“No! You took care of everyone on Friday night and then yesterday you ran that play date like a boss. Let me make dinner. It’s the least I can do.” 

“I appreciate it. It sounds great. The weather is good so we can even sit outback.” 

They went into the store and Charlotte grabbed a cart. She headed to the produce and started grabbing veggies. Sidney asked her what she needed, and he would go get it. 

“Can you grab about of the Honey Crisp apples?” 

“Honey Crisp. Really? You want those?” He said teasing as he walked away. 

“Just do it!” She said in a low voice. Then giggled. 

“What next?” 

“Grab a bunch of bananas but make sure they are a little green,” 

“ Whaaaat? Green?” He yelled back to her. 

“No questions! Just bag it, tag it and move!” 

He was laughing to himself. He liked their little banter. 

As he dropped of the fruit into the basket an elderly woman walked past” You can tell you two are married the way you were teasing each other. I love it!” She smiled as she walked away. 

Charlotte didn’t hear her, but Sidney did and wanted to grab the woman and hug her like she was a good luck charm. 

“OK. Let me inspect the item you were instructed to get. Looks good. I think you can proceed to the next phase.” Charlotte said with a straight face and deep voice. 

They moved through the store, both grabbing things and bantering as they shopped. They came to the frozen section.” Now things get serious.” Sidney said as he studied the options. 

Charlotte grabbed what she knew Mya liked and what she liked. Then she grabbed a couple different ones. Sidney grabbed ice cream sandwiches and tossed them in the cart. 

“So, do you have everything?” Sidney asked as he pushed the cart. 

“I think so. I think we are getting every ice cream treat there is. I don’t know why I do it since we sometimes walk to Mr.Hankins store. But they won’t go bad.” Charlotte said shrugging her shoulders. 

They paid for their groceries and loaded up the car. Once at Charlotte’s house, Charlotte grabbed some bags and opened the front door and left open for Sidney. He followed her into the kitchen and started to unload the groceries as Charlotte let Missy out back. She kept the back door open so Missy could take her time and Charlotte could go in and make sure Sidney didn’t put something where it shouldn’t go. 

They talked and laughed as they finished with the groceries and Sidney offered to open a bottle of wine until it was time to start dinner. They went out to the patio to relax a bit and continue to talk about stories from their childhood while sharing the wine. Eventually, Sidney got up and started making dinner. Charlotte checked her phone and texted Allison letting her know Sidney was there making her dinner. Charlotte also wanted details about her date with James. Allison sent her a message that she would call later since she and James were at the beach. 

Charlotte went into the kitchen to find Sidney finishing dinner. Charlotte got out the plates and utensils and went to the patio table. Sidney followed and put dinner down. Charlotte breathed in the aroma. 

“Oh Wow! Does that smell good!Yum!” Charlotte said with enthusiasm. 

“It’s Chicken with a honey, mustard curry sauce. Put it over the rice.” Sidney said hoping she would like it. 

After she got it all served and cut up, she took a bite and closed her eyes. “This is really good. I am impressed!” 

“You didn’t think I could cook?” 

“I wasn’t sure. I am not saying that just because you are a man. I have sisters and friends that can’t cook. I am impressed when someone can even make a grilled cheese.” Charlotte smiled and took another bite. 

“All four of us kids learned to cook. My Mom made sure that us three boys could take care of ourselves and not depend on the maids or cook. It was a luxury, but we needed to learn to be responsible for taking care of ourselves and others.” 

“My Mom and Dad raised us the same. The girls had to learn farming just as well as the boys had to learn household chores. One time my brothers were arguing over how to treat a stain on a shirt. My Mom looked at my Dad and said” Looks like I have created a pair of laundry monsters.” Charlotte shook her head and smiled. 

Charlotte stood up and started to clear the table. Sidney grabbed the rest of the stuff and followed into the kitchen. They cleaned up and went back outside. He could see Will and Esther at Will’s house and was hoping they didn’t come over. He wanted to have this time with Charlotte alone. 

Charlotte and Sidney continued to enjoy each other’s company as the sun went down. It was as if a couple dates of getting to know each other was compacted into one day. Charlotte realized they had spent the whole day together and she really liked it. It was an easy flow and she had enjoyed every minute of it. She had wished he would have kissed her at some point. Should she make the move? 

Sidney looked at his watch and decided he better start to leave, or he was never going to leave. But he needed to kiss her at some point. It needed to happen. 

“I guess I better get going. We have work tomorrow and God only knows what will come our way.” 

“Yeah. Let’s hope it’s a quiet week. Thank you for a great day. I appreciate you taking me to the gun range, lunch and the market. Then you made a great dinner. I feel special.” Charlotte said with a shy smile. 

“You are more than welcome. But I need to thank you for allowing me to tag along to the gun range.” 

“You didn’t tag along! I think we just spent the day together. No tag along.” 

Sidney reached over and put a hand on either side of Charlotte’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Charlotte moved into him and kissed him back. The had stood there kissing for a while. They both didn’t want it to end. 

Finally, they stepped back from each other and took a breath. Charlotte looked straight into Sidney’s eyes and said, "Well then” 

“Well then” Sidney said back with a smile.


	13. Looking ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments and encouragement! I am sorry this chapter has taken so long. Again, I have been sick and instead of getting better I had to go and get the "big guns" of antibiotics. So I hope now I can get these chapters out faster. God Bless!

Monday and Tuesday was quiet around the station. That gave them time to continue to work the couple cases that were still a problem. During the day Sidney and Charlotte would just give each other quick little smiles. They new they needed to keep things out of the station. It could be a very tricky situation when working together and then becoming a couple. Will and Esther seemed to do a good job of it. That was because Esther kept Will on his toes. Everyone could see something had started already with Sidney and Charlotte, even though Charlotte was new to the group. Fred wondered if he had been an ass to Charlotte, instead of being helpful, maybe he would have had a shot with her.   
When Charlotte had come in the station on Wednesday, the guys were at Will’s desk laughing at something on his desk. Charlotte rolled her eyes knowing that when a bunch of guys are standing around laughing it could only mean a handful of things. It wasn’t until she heard Crowe say “Let this be a lesson to us. That is a damn good shot.”   
Charlotte walked over to the men to see what they were looking at. It was her target from shooting practice on Sunday. She had left in Sidney’s car and he had forgotten to give it to her. He brought it into the station and was going to hang it up on the wall behind her desk, but he had to show the other guys. When Charlotte came up to them, they started high fiving her and patting her on the back. She blushed but was appreciative of their support. Of course, now they all wanted to go to the shooting range with her. Sidney brought the target over and leaned in front of her to get the pins on her desk and grabbed a quick little kiss. “Parker”, Charlotte mumbled with a little smile and rolled her eyes at him. He was trying to be funny and sly. It wasn’t working.   
Susan called everyone to the usual morning briefing. ‘Yesterday there was two overdoses at the high school. Both the young ladies are going to be ok but are going to be sick. There was a little packet at the scene that contained the residue. It had a stamp of a nautical steering wheel and 99 above it. So now we know the 99 Tides have more than one customer in the area. Everyone, check with your CI’s again and see if they have any information. We need to get ahead of this group. I find it strange we haven’t had any problem with turf between gangs. Let’s put a new map up and tag the gangs turf and then put99 Tides up so we can map out their take over or attempt take over. OK, thanks everyone! Keep us updated if any new info comes in!”   
“I texted my CI and he want’s to talk.” Said George. “Charlotte, you want to go with me?”   
“Yeah. I can drive if that works?”   
“Great! Let’s go!” Georgie said as she grabbed her jacket.   
Georgie gave Charlotte some directions and Charlotte started driving in the direction given. She came to the corner where Mr. Hankins store was and could see Kairo standing in front of the store talking with someone. Charlotte pulled over and put the Georgie’s window down.  
“Shouldn’t you be at work?” She yelled out.   
Kairo turned around and smiled a big smile when he saw it was Charlotte. Then he saw Georgie and tried to become all smooth.  
“Well hello ladies. Have you come to take me away for some afternoon fun?” he said while leaning up against the window.   
“Georgie, this is Kairo. Kairo, this is Georgiana and she is my partner.” Charlotte introduced them.   
“Nice to meet you Kairo.” George said with a smile.   
“I am truly thanking the Gods above that you two beautiful ladies have pulled over to say hello.” Kairo had to say in a debonair way. It just caused giggles.   
“Easy buddy. We have to go and work and won’t be able to think straight knowing your charm is out here wandering around.” Charlotte teased.   
Mr.Hankins came out of the store and leaned down to the window. “Hello ladies! I am glad I got to see you today Charlotte! Your friend, Will, came by this morning and bought all the water balloons I have. He said something about paying back a bunch of ladies that needed to be shown who was boss.”   
Charlotte and Georgie looked at each other and busted out laughing. “Thanks for the heads up! We are going to get going. Kairo get back to work!?”   
Georgie immediately texted Esther and Clara and told them Will had bought a bunch of water balloons and Friday night was another girls night but they would be prepared with water guns. At the station Esther and Clara both read the text and looked at each other with a smile. Will noticed the exchange.  
“What? What is going on?” Will asked.   
“Oh, we just had a group text that we are going to do girls night again on Friday at Charlotte’s” Esther said as if nothing was amiss.   
“Oh good. We are going to play poker. Or at least try to.” Will said innocently.  
He turned around and smiled to himself as if he could see his game plan already won.   
Georgie directed Charlotte to a big development of warehouses. There was 3 men standing against the wall of an abandon building,   
“Wait here and let me see what he has for me.” Georgie said,   
Charlotte watched as Georgie greeted one of the men with a hug. The other two were on guard and watching the surroundings.   
After they talked about 20 minutes, Georgie came back to the car and got in.   
“Yeah they are getting a hit from 99 Tides. He heard that the leader has many businesses that he moves the money through and also can sell product with out a big problem. He is going to try and see if he can get some names.” Georgie said.   
“Interesting. I wonder if anyone else has a CI that has any info.” Charlotte said.  
“Let’s stop and get lunch. I will see what everyone wants, and we can pick it up.” Georgie said as she texted Esther to get every one’s order.   
“Why do I feel like this 99 Tides thing has already been here awhile and it’s just now we are hearing about it. How come there is no information coming from Narcotics?” Charlotte wondered out loud.   
“I agree, but I hate working with Narcotics. Sidney’s ex-wife is in Narcotics. She is a complete bitch. Just no other way to say it.” Georgie said shaking her head.   
“You are not the first person I have heard say that. Do you think we are going to have to join forces with them?” Charlotte asked hesitantly.  
“I am afraid it might look like that. Let’s see what Susan says,”   
They jumped out of the car and went in the Sanditon Bakery and Deli to pick up the lunch order. Charlotte looked at the cookies and bought some for the station and also one to take home to Mya.  
Everyone was happy to see Georgie and Charlotte with lunch. After everyone ate their lunch, Georgia informed everyone what her CI had shared. “Susan, does Narcotics have any information?” asked Georgie.  
“I am wondering if they do and for some reason, they are holding the info close to their chest.” Susan said as she picked up a cookie. “Looks like I need to make some phone calls”   
Sidney looked over at Charlotte. She was sitting with her feet up eating an M&M cookie with a smile on her faced. He smiled back with a chuckle. She looked like she was eating the best cookie ever. She was adorable. He then had a little ping in his heart. He knew what was down the road. Eliza. He was going to have to warn Charlotte. He hoped he had some time before he needed to explain their history. He never had to explain Eliza to anyone that wasn’t family or friend. This was a new situation and he needed to think it through so he could try and do damage control be for anything even started. He knew Eliza and all the games she played. He was so tired of it. At one point he even thought of moving to another station, but he decided he wasn’t going to let her dictate the direction of his life. He didn’t want to get Charlotte caught up in her web. He was also going to need to talk it over with Susan and the guys. After only a week he knew that he didn’t want to blow it with Charlotte. He felt like a nervous, anxious teenager again and it made him feel sick and giddy at the same time. He hated that feeling because he knew someone else was holding power over him and in the past, it hadn’t faired out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do read all the comments but I may not reply. I hope you enjoy the story.


	14. Still in progress!!

Hello Everyone!! 

I have still been battling an infection of my lower legs. So I am not able to sit long enough to type out a chapter yet. I am so frustrated! I have to keep legs elevated for now. It is a complete fluke that I have this. So please don't give up on.me! I will continue as soon as I can!!

God Bless you all! Stay safe and healthy!

Katie


End file.
